Smut Shots
by Sweet June Rain
Summary: A series of Smutty one-shots! Let's see how depraved my mind can get ;D Warning! SMUT! DANG IT ALL IT'S SMUT! SMUT! Little children or those who can't handle it need not read. Of course there's Babe, I like a good Babe!
1. Chapter 1

So, a new series of one shots, all of it smut, nothing but smut, I need to practice writing some smut! Let's see what I can come up with ;D Madam is almost done, I'm editing the last two chapters now, I want it to be perfect for you all! Enjoy this for now, and enjoy the side of my mind! ;D

Disclaimer: Not mine okay, only the ideas! Not making no money off of this :L

WARNING: SMUT! Dirty talk!

* * *

_Frappe_

_Stephanie gives Frappes a try!_

Stephanie let out a sound of glee as Heidi unwrapped a gift and pulled out a rather large flesh colored dildo. Heidi looked down at the label and said, "Grandma Mazur, are you trying to tell me something?"

"I might be," Grandma Mazur said with a leer, making all the women in the room laugh, " Is he that big?"

"Bigger," Heidi said with a wink, placing the dildo back in the box, "Oh my goodness, ladies, thank you for the bachelorette gifts, they made my day!"

Stephanie smiled at Heidi and said, "No problem! It's not every day that our prowlers marry each other!"

Heidi smiled sweetly at Stephanie and said, "Shucks, don't flatter Diesel and I," before placing the gift on the ground, beside the piles of lingerie and sex toys.

"So," Jeanne Ellen Borrows said, sipping her wine, "Heidi, are you and Diesel going to fuck in the sand when you're in Tahiti?"

"We aren't leaving any surface unfucked," Heidi said with a giggle, making everyone around her giggle as well, "In fact, I ought to thank you more for the plug you got me, Jeanne, nothing like feeling of something in your forbidden hole while your fiancé takes you doggy style."

Stephanie blushed darkly at the comment Heidi made, even though everyone around her laughed and leered at Heidi. Lula saw the look on Stephanie's face and asked, "White girl, you ain't never had anal before? What are you and Ranger doing then?!"

"Not that!" Stephanie said her face red, "I mean…that's where you know…you shit and stuff."

"You can't fault Stephanie for this one," Grandma Mazur said to Lula, sipping her wine, "It was her mother, filling her head with those conservative catholic thoughts, I swear, where did I go wrong with Helen…"

"You mean to tell us, Stephanie that Carlos and you have never…what what in the butt?!" Heidi asked, earning another blush, "OH MY GOD! WE HAVE AN ANAL VIRGIN WITH US!"

"Why in the hell would I want to do the frappe with Carlos?!" Stephanie asked her face even redder, "I mean, I have a perfectly working vagina!"

Connie looked over to Stephanie and said, "Because, it can feel good, and we all know Ranger, he'll make sure that you cum 40 times before he does, all with your butt…."

"Wait a minute…." Jeanne Ellen said, looking over to Stephanie, a gleam in her eye, "Did you just called anal sex, a frappe?!"

"I uh…." Stephanie mumbled, "It's what my mother called it, Anal sex and butt sex sounds raunchy!"

"It is raunchy!" Heidi said with a robust laugh, "Let me tell you, Stephanie…Diesel and I, when we have anal sex…we get downright _dirty, _hair pulling and name calling and…oh my god…it's so intense!"

Lula fanned herself and said, "The dirtier the better, white girl, Tankie and I, well, it gets wet and wild, the cops get called sometimes, because of it!"

"That must make for an exciting story," Jeanne said with a leer, turning to Stephanie, "Come on, Plum, Lester and I, mind you, he's the flavor of the week, guys, we have anal sex all the time, it's not bad, stop acting like it is, are you a prude, plum?"

"No…it just sounds so icky," Stephanie said, earning a round of giggles, "Shut up you guys, can we just go back to joking about Heidi's wedding night and get drunk."

Heidi giggled and then tossed a package to Stephanie, "Here you go, Stephanie, you could use this more than me, I'll use the dildo that Grandma Mazur gave me."

Stephanie looked down at the package Heidi tossed to her and squeaked, seeing a black butt plug in her hand. It had a solid base and a wide bottom that tapered off at the end, in a pointed cone shape. It wasn't very big, and it Stephanie wondering how big Diesel was, if Heidi could causally say that she'll use the monster of a dildo for her butt plug instead.

"It doesn't hurt that much," Heidi said with a wink, watching Stephanie stare at the butt plug, "Besides, there's always foreplay, and if Carlos does it right, it'll slide right in, with no problem.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"They sure do look like they're in love," Carlos commented in Stephanie's ear, as they danced together.

Stephanie looked over to see Heidi and Diesel, the newly wedded couple, dancing off to the side, their heads pressed together. Stephanie had told Carlos that the two had this permanent smile on their face. It was still there as they whispered softly to one another. Stephanie turned to her husband and said, "Good for them, Carlos, I'm glad they found each other, like we found each other."

"Babe," Carlos said looking down at his wife before kissing her, "You know, I fall in love with you more and more with each day, how did I ever get so lucky?"

Stephanie let out a giggle and pressed herself closer to Carlos. They had been together for nearly three years. Their marriage was still on that honeymoon phase and Stephanie was hoping it stayed there forever.

"Oh look," Carlos said, looking over to where Diesel and Heidi stood, "Looks like Diesel's getting frisky, he's about to steal Heidi away from the wedding early."

Stephanie turned and giggled, watching as Diesel nibbled on Heidi's neck, before he looked in Heidi's eyes and then was leading her away from the dance floor and out the back door. Needless to say, the wedding reception was cut short, since the bride and groom were nowhere to be seen.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"That was such a lovely wedding," Stephanie sighed, stripping off the tasteful dove grey maid of honor dress Heidi made her wear, "now we need to get someone else married, I love weddings."

"I know you do, Babe," Carlos said, as he tossed his coat on the chair in the corner of their bedroom, "if you could, you'd get married everyday…"

Stephanie bent down to unclip the garters she wore, pausing as she felt large hands on her hips. Stephanie turned to her husband and watched as he ran his hands up and down her stocking covered thighs. Stephanie let out a sound as the hands got bolder, running up her sides, cupping her bottom and reaching in between her thighs to cup her panty covered mound. Stephanie lifted herself and let Carlos pull her back against his chest.

"Dios, Babe, you drive me wild," Carlos said, as he unclipped Stephanie's bra off, freeing her breast, "You didn't tell me that you would be wearing garters today."

"Part of the wedding outfit," Stephanie moaned as Carlos played with her erect nipples, "It's like a bonus gift you get when you unwrap your present, Carlos."

"So fucking sexy," Carlos growled, turning Stephanie around and kissing her, his tongue plunging deep into her mouth.

Stephanie let out a gasp as Carlos lifted her up in his arms, making her wrap her legs around his waist. Slowly they made their way to the bed, where Stephanie was tossed on it, bouncing slightly. Stephanie smiled up at her husband as he begun to strip, revealing a nicely toned muscled chest the color of mocha latte. Stephanie's eyes darkened as her husband 's fingers reached his belt, unbuckling it and then, Carlos was pulling his pants off to reveal that Carlos wasn't wearing any underwear. Stephanie shuddered as Carlos popped the front clasp of Stephanie's bra open, making her breast tumble out. Stephanie smiled coyly, pulling her bra off her shoulders and then reached down to grab at her garters. Carlos grabbed her hands and said, "Babe, leave the garters on…" making Stephanie giggle loudly as she took off her panties.

Carlos climbed in between Stephanie's legs and said, "Mmm…Stephanie's honeypot, my favorite," his fingers spreading Stephanie's pussy open, "Dios, I can never get enough of you, Babe."

Stephanie let out a shudder as she felt her husband lick her before leaning down to feast on Stephanie, making her cry out in bliss. He left no crevice untouched. Stephanie had to grip the bedsheets tightly as her husband ate her out. Stephanie's back arched in pleasure and her stocking covered legs wrapped around Carlos's head. Stephanie's breath came out in short puffs and her stomach became taut as the pleasure coiled deep inside, ready to spring forward. Stephanie let out a cry as Carlos's tongue found her clit, his lips nipping at it and tongue rolling around it. She was going to cum soon oh god she was-

Stephanie let out a scream as Carlos pulled away from her mound, licking his lips and getting up from the bed, "What are you doing?! Come back, Carlos!"

"All good things come to those who wait," Carlos said, going over to the side drawer to get something.

Carlos paused in his search and looked over to Stephanie a small smile on his face, "Babe, are you telling me something?"

Stephanie eyes' widened as Carlos held up the black butt plug Heidi had given to her the night before her wedding. Stephanie watched as Carlos held the plug and then he took out the bottle of oil he was originally looking for. Stephanie let out a sound as Carlos climbed back on the bed and said, "Babe, I didn't think you were interested in this."

"I…Heidi gave it to me, I don't see why we have to do the Frappe, if we're using my vagina!" Stephanie said with a blush, earning a soft chuckle from Carlos, "What?!"

"Babe," Carlos said, spreading Stephanie's legs, "Frappe? Do you mean, anal sex?" Carlos's eyes darkened as he ran his fingers on Stephanie's slit, watching her shudder, "Babe, anal sex can be wonderful, if done right."

"But that hole is….dirty," Stephanie said in a hushed voice, earning a chuckle from her husband, "What?!"

"Babe," Carlos said getting up and holding his hand out for his wife, "Come on, we'll make that dirty hole clean before we try the frappe."

"What?!" Stephanie yelped as she got up, "What are you going to do?"

"Trust me, Babe."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"That felt extremely weird," Stephanie said to Carlos as she lay down on the bed, her blue eyes sparkling, "Is that how you clean a person out?!"

Carlos nodded his head and opened the bottle of lube saying, "You can back out anytime, Babe, but I promise you, Babe, it's going to feel good.

Stephanie shook her head and said, "No, let's do this, I want to see what this hype is all about…"

Carlos's eyes darkened and he said, "Babe…" before drizzling oil on top of the black plug. Stephanie watched as Carlos covered his fingers with the oil. He gave Stephanie a look and spread her legs. Stephanie let out a whimper as Carlos's fingers entered her bottom. Stephanie arched her back and sighed as Carlos fingers found her clit, rubbing it gently. Stephanie gripped the bed sheets as another thick finger entered her bottom. Carlos leaned down and kissed Stephanie, "Babe, you look so hot, you're sucking in my fingers, this is such a greedy hole."

Stephanie's face darkened and she said, "Don't say things like that, Carlos! You're embarrassing me…" her hips moving up and down as Carlos pumped his fingers in and out of her, "It's not greedy, Carlos."

"But it's true," Carlos said with a smile, placing a third finger in Stephanie, making her cry out and rotate her hips, "See Babe, dios, you look so fucking sexy that greedy hole sucking my fingers right in , do you think you can handle one more finger babe?"

Stephanie nodded her head, her fingers sliding down to play with her clit. Carlos leaned forward, his erection pressed into the bed as he stuck his little finger inside of her. Stephanie arched her back, her blue eyes wide with wonder as Carlos pumped his fingers in and out of her.

"Dios, Babe" Carlos gasped as his fingers go in and out of Stephanie's anal track, "So sexy…"

Stephanie felt as Carlos pulled his fingers out of her hole and then spread her thighs wide open, his eyes trained in between them, "Babe, this is such a greedy hole, begging for something…"

Stephanie shook her head saying, "Carlos, don't say things like that! It's so…naughty!"

"I like saying naughty things to you," Carlos said, with a deep purr, "Babe, I love it when your face heats up when I talk about your pussy and how wet it gets, I love talking about how much you love it when I rub your clit. Babe, I love sucking on your nipples and reminding you that they get harder as I suck on them."

Stephanie let out a cry as she felt the blunt tip of the butt plug push inside of her bottom. She grunted and arched her back as it began to spread her open, without mercy. It was a little bigger than four of Carlos's fingers, but the way it pushed in, it had Stephanie crying out in bliss. It didn't help that Carlos was also playing with her clit, strumming her to the edge as the wide part of the plug forced it way into her until finally, the base was pressed snugly against her bottom. Stephanie had never felt so full before in her life.

She didn't have time to dwell on the feeling, because Carlos was in between her now, his erection pressing against her. Stephanie let out gasp and said, "Carlos! it might not fit!" feeling the head breech her, "I feel so full, I might be too full."

"No you're not, Babe," Carlos said as he pushed into Stephanie, who let out a moan and leaned back on the bed, arching her back, "Dios babe, this feels so good!"

Stephanie wrapped her arms and legs around her husband as he pushed into her. She could feel the plug rubbing against Carlos's dick as he pushed into her and damn it all, it felt so damn good. Stephanie leaned up and whispered in Carlos's ear, "Hurry up, hurry and fuck me, Carlos, put it in my ass…"

In a flash, Stephanie felt Carlos pull out of her and then pull the plug out of her, making her moan loudly in as the suction feeling that went through her as he pulled it out. Stephanie let out a yelp as he pushed the plug in her pussy, and then, Carlos was pushing his way into Stephanie's bottom. Stephanie let out whine as he pushed into her, filling her up. Once he was all the way in her, Carlos rubbed her stomach and asked, "Feeling full?" thrusting lightly into Stephanie, making her moan in pleasure.

"Yes, it feels so damn good!" Stephanie whined, rotating her hips, "So full…"

Stephanie let out a yelp of pleasure as Carlos began to thrust in and out of her. The feeling of Carlos pushing in and out of her and the buttplug in her pussy, oh god…it felt like heaven! This is what she had been missing?! Why would her mother tell her not to do this?!

"Dios, babe!" Carlos growled, pushing into his wife, "You're so tight, that greedy hole is sucking me right in!"

"Fuck me Carlos," Stephanie cried out, arching her back, "Oh god, yes! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me! Fill me up until I can fill you deep inside of me!"

Stephanie and Carlos let out grunts cries and moans, the bed rocking in time to them and their breath heavy. It was Stephanie who came first, rubbing herself and arching into the heavy dick that plowed her. She screamed her completion, gripping her husband's shoulders and squeezing tight around him. Carlos snapped his hips once and then let out a growl, leaning forward to bite Stephanie's neck as he came deep inside of her. Carlos let out a low groan and rolled onto the bed beside Stephanie, who let out a sound as he pulled the plug out of her pussy and pushed it into her bottom.

"I like the idea of you wearing this," Carlos said softly, kissing Stephanie softly, "Dios, babe, we'll have to do the frappe again?"

"I was thinking the same thing, Carlos," Stephanie said with a purr, curling up against Carlos, "I love frappes, goodness, why would I ever deny myself a yummy frappe again!"

End.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Welp, what do you think, you all are my test subjects, please leave a review and tell me what you think! Smell ya later! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, enjoy

Warning: Smut, dirty talk and..well...medical conditions(?!) not too sure about this one, you be the judge

Disclaimer is chilling in chapter 1, go find it!

A/N: Now, if you don't know SJR, moi, then you should know that Diesel is one my all time favs! No, not lying, go read some of my other pieces, he's always in them and always with this character! Anyways, some Other worldly smut, please?! Yes! Enjoy! This is something different, It's been swimming around in my mind. Enjoy!

* * *

_Undeveloped_

_Diesel deals with his lover's...condition_

"You can come in, if you want…" Heidi said softly to the man behind her, "I mean, if you want, I can make coffee or tea, or something-"

"I would love a cup of tea," The man purred into Heidi's ear, making Heidi's face flush, and her cheeks burn, "Mint tea, if you have it."

Heidi bit her lip and nodded her head, "I do have that kind," before she opened the door to her house and ushered her date in, "Please, mind the mess, I decided it was time to renovate the first floor, and it's done but they need to clean up now."

"I didn't take you for a modern style woman," Her date said with a smile, "It suits you, it's going to look great, once it's cleaned up and polished."

Heidi smiled brightly and said, "Thank you, Thaddeus, come to the kitchen, I'll make you some tea."

"Don't call me Thaddeus, Heidi, it's Diesel, we're not in the office, and everyone calls me Diesel, just because you're my boss doesn't mean you have to keep acting like it," Heidi's date said with a chuckle, "Besides, we've been going out for three months now, I want you to call me Diesel."

"Alright, Diesel," Heidi said with a giggle, turning on the kitchen light, "Make yourself at home,I'll go get the kettle."

Diesel sat down on a kitchen stool and watched as Heidi hustled and bustled around the kitchen. He didn't get why everyone called Heidi a prude or an ice bitch, she wasn't any of those these things. Heidi was a kind and generous person, once you got to know her. Diesel had liked her from a distance, watching the way she moved and worked around the office building. She may have this no nonsense attitude, but when you're heading 300 agents and making sure that they don't die during extreme missions, well, you would have to be diligent too. Heidi wasn't cruel and mean, she worried about every agent out in the field and she made sure that her agents came home safe, she was the perfect person to head their agency.

"Deep in your thoughts, Diesel?" Heidi asked, placing a cup in front of him, before going over to a pantry to get sugar and honey out, "Care to share?"

Diesel smiled and said, "I'm just thinking that you are the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen."

Heidi flushed and said, "Stop it, Diesel, you don't need to say those things, you already have me…"

Diesel raised an eyebrow and asked, "Oh, do I now?" watching Heidi pour hot water into his cup and place a dainty tea bag in the cup, "Have you in what way?"

"As your girlfriend," Heidi said with a smile, blushing softly, "I mean…we've been dating for 3 months, I think we can call this a relationship."

Diesel reached out and grabbed Heidi by her hand, a smile on his face, "I think I like the idea of you being my girlfriend," leaning in and kissing Heidi on the lips.

The pulled apart and then kissed again, each time, their kisses getting deeper, until Diesel grabbed Heidi by the side of her face and kissed her with everything he had, his tongue sweeping out his mouth and into Heidi's. Heidi, for her part, let out a gasp and held onto Diesel's shoulders as they kissed, her thighs spreading open as Diesel's knee came in between them. Heidi let out a gasp as Diesel stood up and then lifted Heidi up in his arms, making Heidi gasp as he cupped her bottom.

"Bed…where's your bed?" Diesel asked Heidi making her blush deeply, "What's wrong, Heidi?"

"I…" Heidi said with a soft blush, "I never…had sex before, Diesel."

"Oh…oh," Diesel said softly, as Heidi's milk chocolate skin flushed again, "Heidi, it's okay, I'll lead you by the hand through everything…"

"Please…" Heidi said, sliding out of Diesel's grip, "Let's…I'll give you a blowjob, I don't think I'm ready for sex."

"Okay…" Diesel said, as Heidi slid down onto her knees to unbuckle the belt that held up Diesel's slacks. Diesel heard Heidi give a gasp of horror as she pulled his pants down.

"Diesel…you're big," Heidi said softly, looking up at her boyfriend, "It's very big!"

Diesel was well endowed, he wasn't ashamed of it, but the way Heidi looked, he was now a little nervous. Heidi shook her head quickly and then she said, "Never mind, I was just shocked, I'll give you a blow job yes?"

Heidi gave great head, Diesel could admit to that. She licked his head like a lollipop and run her hands up and down his shaft. She wrapped her lips around the head of his cock and took him as deep as she could. Heidi's head bobbed up and down on his shaft, her free hand running up and down what she couldn't take in her mouth.

Diesel could get used to this relationship, but he did want to get more intimate with Heidi.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Two months, they had been officially together for two months, and all Diesel and Heidi had done was kiss and Heidi gave him head now and then. Diesel wanted more from Heidi, but Heidi wasn't budging. She always skittered away from the subject, when they would make out, and when Diesel's hands would slide down to grab at her, Heidi would grab his hands and tell she wasn't ready.

"Heidi!" Diesel finally said, grabbing Heidi by her arms, "I want to pleasure you! You only pleasure me! come on now, you can be a virgin, but let me pleasure you!"

Heidi shook her head and then she said, "You don't have to worry about my pleasure. I don't need-"

"Bullshit," Diesel said softly, leaning up close and kissing Heidi softly, "Please, Heidi, it's not right if you don't get pleasure."

Heidi looked up at Diesel's face and then let out a sob, shaking her head. Diesel let out a sound and hugged Heidi asking, "Heidi! It's alright, Heidi, what's wrong, are you afraid?!"

Heidi shook her head, sobbing softly. She didn't want to tell Diesel, she was afraid! "I…I can't get intimate...Diesel…please, don't hate me for this Diesel."

Heidi slipped out of Diesel's grip and then she sat down on Diesel's bed and slowly began to pull off her jacket, revealing her light blue shirt. Diesel's eyes lingered on her large breast, but then his eyes widened as Heidi pulled off her shirt to reveal that her large chest was an illusion. Heidi was flat chested, she didn't have breast, and her dark nipples were tiny, extremely tiny. Another than that Diesel noticed was that Heidi had no curves. The curves she had before she had the shirt on were an illusion as well, she was as curvy as a stick. Heidi pulled her pants down along with her panties and then lay down on her back, spreading her legs. Heidi was tiny down there as well. Extremely tiny that it looked almost impossible in the eyes of Diesel. She was hairless; she didn't have any growing hair, not on her mound, not on her legs, only on her head. Her bottom was flatter than he expected and she truly had no curves, she looked like a tall child.

Heidi looked up at Diesel and said, "Please…I can't be intimate with you, Diesel…I'm not developed."

Diesel sat down beside Heidi and said, "No wonder why you fight tooth and nail to not have sex. Heidi, it's alright, can you…can you tell me what's going on?"

Heidi sat up and covered her flat chest saying, "I don't know, I've been like this since forever, my doctor said it's because of the fact that all the organs that produce estrogen and testosterone aren't developed. So I never developed. They put me on hormones, but all that did was make me taller, they didn't help to develop my breast or my vagina. Plus, I have an extremely small vagina, it's only an inch long. I'm on hormones, but, they're not working, my doctor sent a request out to a demon healer to see if they could help me."

Diesel grunted and said, "You should have gone to the demon healer first, Heidi, they would have solved this problem. I don't know it might be too late for you."

Heidi sighed and said, "I want something to happen, I want to develop, I want breast, I want a working vagina! I want to have sex with you, Diesel…but you're so big, and I'm so under developed, you would kill me, and I'm sorry that I can't have sex with you, Diesel! You're so kind and sweet and you love me!"

Heidi's eyes welled up with tears again and she let out a loud wail, crying loudly and rubbing at her eyes. Diesel hugged Heidi tightly as she cried, running his hands through her hair. Diesel lifted Heidi's chin up and said, "Hey…it's alright, Heidi, don't worry, I don't hate you, it's just that something is wrong with your body, you have no control over it! Hey, we'll work through it together."

"Together?" Heidi asked, looking up at Diesel who nodded his head and smiled, "You're not running away?! My last lovers….they ran away from me, when they found out about my condition, they called me jail bait, but I'm not jail bait! I'm 31 in human years! Damn it all!"

Heidi slumped forward and then she said softly, "They ran away from me, and so, I never thought about intimacy again. Besides, I don't get those thoughts, all through my teenage years. I mean, kisses are nice, but, sex isn't on my mind, might be because of the hormones I don't make."

"So, you don't get periods, or anything like that?" Diesel asked, earning a head shake, "Oh, well, hopefully the demon healer can help you out, why didn't you go to them first?!"

"I didn't find out that I was a demon until I came to the agency," Heidi said with a shrug, "And I didn't know that there were demon doctors until my doctor found out about me being a demon herself!"

"Well, put your clothes back on, I know you're uncomfortable exposing yourself to me like this," Diesel said as Heidi grabbed her clothes, "Don't worry, I'll be through it all for you."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Okay," Diesel said, holding up a large black jar full of red goop, "It says: you need to rub the salve on your breast and on your who haw, twice a day."

As it turned out, Heidi had been given the wrong type of hormones; she needed to get hormones for demons. The demon healer thought that Heidi had been exposed to something that hindered her sexual growth as a baby. The human hormones she got weren't helping her and in fact, it hindered her own demon hormones. The healer had given her a huge jar of concentrated hormones that came in a salve and told her to use it all.

Heidi grabbed the salve and said, "So...morning and night, would you rub it on me Diesel? I mean, you don't have to, but, it would be intimate and we want that, right?"

"Right," Diesel said, as Heidi took off her work blouse and then her skirt, pulling down her black panties. Heidi leaned back on her hands and thrust her chest out as Diesel scoop out some of the red goo with his fingers. As long as he didn't get it all over himself, he would be fine and wouldn't start growing a pair of breast himself. Diesel got down on his knees in front of Heidi and with his fingers began to rub the red salve on Heidi's chest. He looked up at Heidi's face watching as her eyes closed and she arched her back to his fingers. Heidi had been extremely shy with her body, so this was the first time Diesel had ever touched her chest and nipples. They were soft and didn't react to him touching them, unlike a woman her age, Heidi's body lacked the natural responses to intimate touches. But apparently it felt good, it was a massage anyways.

"It feels funny," Heidi said softly, looking down at Diesel, "Like warmth, it feels very warm."

Diesel couldn't help himself and ran his thumb over Heidi's nipples, making her grab his hands saying, "Stop it!" A blush on her face, "You're making them warmer!"

"That's a good thing," Diesel said softly, laying Heidi on her back, and spreading her legs, "The healer said to rub it around your 'who haw' and inside of it."

Diesel had to call Heidi's vaginal area 'who haw' instead of anything else or the poor woman would fall into stutters and wouldn't speak for the rest of the night without blushing and covering her face. Diesel learned that the hard way when he had slipped up and called it a pussy when they were making out.

"Hey now," Diesel said as Heidi blushed and closed her legs, "I have to get to your 'who haw,' Heidi, we need to get down here…"

Heidi covered her eyes and then slowly spread her legs as Diesel scooped more goop out of the jar. He only had to use one finger on her to spread the goop on her vagina. It had Heidi squirming and gasping at the sensation and it had Diesel looking up at her. It took him a moment before Diesel realized that Heidi had never touched herself like that. She had never experienced such an intimate touch such as this one. Heidi was so ashamed and so shy of her body that she hated to touch herself, unless needed.

Diesel scooped the excess goop that fell on Heidi's bed sheets and then he lifted his head up and said, "I'm going to stick my finger in you, tell me if I hurt you."

Heidi gasped as Diesel stuck his finger in her. It hurt a bit, it was such a big finger! Heidi heard Diesel suck in a breath and tell her, in a tight voice, "You're so tight, Heidi…" As his finger wiggled inside of her.

Diesel pulled his finger out and pressed his erection on the side of the bed as Heidi sat up and looked down at him. She slid down and pressed a hand against Diesel's erection. Diesel looked up at Heidi who blushed softly and then whispered to Diesel, "I can give you a blow job, and maybe…we can try sex in my…behind."

Diesel lifted his hips up as Heidi unbuckled his pants and pulled them and his briefs down. He watched as Heidi leaned down and began to suck on Diesel's cock, lapping at the sensitive head and shaft, her hands running up and down his shaft. Diesel groaned as Heidi wrapped her lips around the head of his cock and began to bob up and down on his cock. She had gotten better at giving him head, she could take more down her throat and she could constrict her throat around him. Diesel watched as Heidi closed her eyes, savoring the taste of him. Heidi lifted her head up and then said, in a rough voice, "Diesel, let's try anal, please…."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"You and Heidi have been going out for a while now," Carlos said to his friend, earning a head nod, "How is it dating the boss?"

"She's a nice and gorgeous woman," Diesel said with a sigh, as he worked through the piles of papers he had to go through, "And well, I can't help but to fall in love with her."

"Ah, you sly dog, falling in love," Carlos said as he elbowed Diesel in the side, "She must be a wild one in the sheet, you know the tough and cruel ones are always are!"

"Oh…yeah…." Diesel said softly, shuffling through the papers and looking away from Carlos, "She sure is!"

That statement would be relevant, if only they were having sex, that is.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"I can stick two fingers in you now," Diesel said to Heidi as he rubbed red goop on Heidi's small breast, "And I can get up all the way to the end of my fingers now, sweetheart."

Heidi let out a gasp as Diesel ran his hand on her breast, she could wear a bra now, and she and Diesel had a fun time bra shopping. Her nipples also got hard now, when Diesel played with them when he touched them and Diesel played with them whenever he could. The area between her legs didn't look so bad now, she wasn't so tiny now and with all the attention Diesel was giving her she could feel herself get wet when Diesel rubbed her down there. They also had anal sex now, several times, Diesel and Heidi enjoyed it thoroughly but desired something more.

"I don't want to try three, I might tear you," Diesel said softly, as he rubbed goop on Heidi's mound, causing her to wither in pleasure, "Oh, what's wrong, Heidi?"

"Feels good," Heidi whined, arching her back and gripping the bed sheets tightly, "It's so good."

Ah yes, these sessions were becoming more erotic, Diesel thought as he rubbed himself and Heidi at the same time. Heidi, who at first, balked at the idea of Diesel touching her and looking at her naked, now eagerly showed herself to him and at times would grab his hands and rub herself with them. Diesel couldn't complain, he loved the idea of Heidi coming undone around him.

Heidi let out a weak cry as he stuck two fingers in her, making sure the salve got deep into her, his knuckles brushing against her clit, which stood out for attention. They had torn her hymen ages ago, during one of the sessions, due to Heidi twitching and jumping around as Diesel had set nerve endings on edge. Heidi arched her back and ground her hips into the fingers, a blush on her soft milk chocolate skin. It felt so good, Heidi could feel the pleasure rolling through her she was going to cum soon!

Diesel groaned loudly watching arch her back and cry out loudly as her orgasm hit her, causing he muscles around his fingers to suck them in, squeezing tightly around. Oh shit, he couldn't wait to bury himself in Heidi. The healer had told them both that maybe in three months; Heidi would be ready for sexual activities. They had told her that they were having anal sex and the healer had assured them that it safe to do so, it might even promote Heidi's vaginal muscles to stretch out as well.

Heidi let out a sound as Diesel pulled his fingers out of her and then grabbed the bottle of lube that lay on the bed beside Heidi and squirt some in hand. Diesel rubbed the lube on his erection and then he grabbed Heidi's thighs and lifted them up, positioning his erection at her anal opening. He pressed into her with ease, making them both groan at the sensation. Heidi gripped the bed sheets as Diesel pumped in and out of her, making her body bounce on the bed. Heidi wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him to her as his hands reached out and played with her breasts as he pounded into her.

"God damn it," Diesel growled, as he thrust into Heidi, "I can't wait to fuck that pussy, Heidi, it's going to be so damn good."

Heidi blushed and stuttered, "D-Diesel! Don't say tha-t y-y-you know how I g-g-get!"

"Well, we have to start calling it a pussy baby," Diesel said thrusting in deeper, making her cry out, "Soon, I'll be balls deep in it and have you screaming for more, pushing deep in that pussy, until you can't stand it."

Heidi gripped the sheets and whined, "Diesel!" yelping as the man suck a hand in between Heidi's thighs, finding her clit, "Oh dear god!"

Diesel pumped once and twice and then came inside of Heidi's anal track, making Heidi shudder softly, her eyes hooded and a blush on her pretty face. Diesel smiled down at Heidi, who pouted and smacked at his chest.

"Diesel, you know how much I h-hate it when you s-s-say that!" Heidi whined, slapping Diesel again.

"I can't help it, it's going to be a pussy soon." Diesel chuckled, making Heidi yelp and slap Diesel again. "A pussy that's going to belong only to me."

"D-d-d-diesel…" Heidi said softly, a coy look in her face, "That's right….only belongs to you…"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"We love Heidi, she's a keeper," Stephanie said as she sipped her wine, "Diesel, you've been hiding her for nearly a year?! How'd you manage this?!"

"Well," Diesel said looking over to Heidi with a smile, "It just happened like that, besides, our Heidi here, is a bashful thing, and I love keeping it to myself."

Diesel had finally relented to his friend's wife demand and finally brought Heidi to a group dinner. Heidi was a hit with the group. She was sweet and kind, her usual self and she only stuttered once when Lula began to talk about their sex life.

"This is your boss?!" Tank asked Carlos and Diesel as Heidi blushed and stuttered through a conversation with Lula again, "She's too adorable….please, tell me this isn't the same boss you complain about."

"She is," Carlos said shaking his head at Heidi and Diesel, "She is too fucking cute, once she's not in the office."

Diesel got up and went over to Heidi, leaning down and kissing her cheek, before lifting his glass up and saying, "Thank you all for coming out to dinner with us all to celebrate Heidi and I being together for almost one year. Better yet, thank Stephanie, she wouldn't stop hounding us!"

That earned a punch from Stephanie and group laughter from everyone else. Diesel smiled and said, "Well now, what can I say about Heidi? A lot, that's what, she's kind and funny and she does a damn good job at work, she's fucking perfect, in every way, no matter what you think, Heidi."

Diesel leaned down and kissed Heidi before grabbed her hand saying, "I can't imagine my life without you, Heidi," sliding down to one knee, earning a sharp gasp of breath from all the women at the table, "Heidi Roxanna Evanston, will you marry me?"

Heidi let out a yelp, her face turning red as Diesel took out a small velvet box and opened it to reveal a platinum wedding ring with a large princess cut diamond surrounded by amber colored diamonds. Heidi covered her face and looked at Diesel from in between her fingers. Everyone was silent at the table, waiting for Heidi's response. Diesel leaned forward as Heidi mumbled something, "What did you say, Heidi?"

"…YES!" Heidi squealed, launching at Diesel and kissing him on the lips, "Yes, yes, yes!"

Everyone at the table clapped and whooped loudly as Diesel slipped the ring on Heidi's finger before they hugged again. Heidi looked into Diesel's blue eyes and said, "Of course I'll marry you, Thaddeus…"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

They fell to the bed in a heap, kissing lazily, Heidi's leg hooking around his waist and Diesel's hands traveling up and down her newly formed curves. Diesel lifted himself up from Heidi and said, in a soft voice, "Our last goop session, Heidi…I can get that dildo in you now…I think it's time…"

"Oh…" Heidi said, her eyes wide, "Don't put that on yourself, Diesel, the hormones are for female demons only!"

"Don't worry," Diesel said with a smile, as he scooped out some of the red goop, "I'll wear a condom, and please, the deeper I can get it in that pussy ,the better."

"D-D-Diesel!" Heidi said, a blush on her face, as she took off her dress bra and panties, "Please! T-t-that word!"

"Get used to it, because after tonight, this who haw will be a bonafide pussy," Diesel said, rubbing the red salve on Heidi's large breast as Heidi grabbed the condom packet Diesel tossed on the bed.

Diesel rubbed the salve on Heidi's breast, enjoying the sight of her nipples hardening up as he plucked at them. He looked down, watching Heidi slip the condom on his erection, scoop out the last of the red goop and rubbed on his latex covered erection, "You have a problem with me calling your vagina a pussy, but you have no problems with suiting me up?!"

Heidi lay back on the bed, gave Diesel a smoldering look and said, "Shut up and fuck me, Maxim, or I'll fire you," her voice dark and full of lust.

"Oh yes ma'am!" Diesel said lifting Heidi's legs up and positioning himself at Heidi's entrance, "You ready?"

"Mhmm," Heidi nodded her head, looking up at Diesel as he began to push into her, "Oh...bigger than the dildo, Diesel…"

Diesel crouched over Heidi, pushing into her, she was tight, incredibly so. Diesel wrapped his arms around Heidi's waist and then pushed forward, causing Heidi to hiss at the sensation. Diesel looked down at Heidi and asked, "You alright, baby?"

"Yes," Heidi said, looking up at Diesel, "I just feel so full," leaning up to kiss Diesel, "Hurry, Diesel…"

Diesel pushed himself into Heidi, his erection opening up virgin muscles, pushing in deeper than the dildo would ever go. Heidi gripped her fiancé's shoulders as he bottomed out in her. She had never felt so full before in her life. Heidi looked up at Diesel and said, with a smile, "You're all the way in…"

"I know," Diesel said, pulling out halfway, making Heidi gasp, before pushing back into her, causing her to cry out at the sensation, "Holy shit! So tight, this is a pussy now, Heidi, it's all mine!"

Their pace was face and rough, Diesel plowed in and out of Heidi whispering lewd things in her ears. Diesel lifted Heidi's thighs up and said as he pushed in deeper, "This is such a wonderful pussy, Heidi, so tight, wrapped around me, fuck, I love your pussy, Heidi, so fucking sexy!"

Those words had Heidi spewing nothing but stuttered letters and phrases as he fucked her, her face red. He hoped to god she never changed, that she would remain as shy and bashful as she was now. It was such a fucking turn on to Diesel, he could feel his balls constrict as his orgasm approached. Diesel reached down and began to play with Heidi's clit, making her cry out as he did. Heidi must have been on edge for a while now, because seconds later she was cumming around Diesel, squeezing him tightly and pulling him in deeper. Diesel let out a groan and then came deep inside of Heidi.

They lay together on bed, Diesel resting on top of Heidi, shifting most his weight on his arms, so he wouldn't be fully on top of her. His wilting erection was still deep inside of her and he was lazily placing kisses on her neck and shoulders as Heidi ran her hands up and down his back. Heidi giggled and said, "Diesel, that was amazing, I wonder how our wedding night is going to be if our engagement night was spectacular!"

Oh Boy….Fully developed Heidi was going to be the death of Diesel!

END

* * *

Well, how was it, Please, leave your feedback in a review, test subjects always need to leave their reactions in reviews, yes!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3, enjoy! Something I've never written before, enjoy!

Warning: Smut, Infidelity

Disclaimer in chapter 1!

* * *

_Next Door Neighbors_

_Stephanie gets close to her new Neighbor_

Stephanie Morelli let out a sound as her friend placed a blue cake box in front of her. She looked up at the woman and asked, "What is this for?"

"For all the sex you're not getting," Stephanie's friend, Heidi said, sitting down at Stephanie's dining room table, "I mean, shit, how long has it been since you've gotten down and dirty? Weeks, that's what you keep telling me."

Stephanie looked at the ornate lettering on the cake box and hummed, it was from that high end bakery in the hippest part of Washington D.C. She could bet money that it was a double chocolate cake with fluffy chocolate mousse in the middle. Oh, Heidi knew her so well.

"You're one of my bestest friends, you know that?" Stephanie said, getting up and grabbing plates and utensils from the kitchen, "You know how to take care of me."

"It's not a Boston Crème Doughnut, but it should suffice," Heidi said, opening the cake box to reveal a chocolate cake, "Double chocolate with chocolate mousse!"

"I love you," Stephanie said, cutting into the cake and passing a slice over to Heidi, "How'd you get this past your husband?"

"He's on a mission, but he should be back tonight," Heidi said, digging into her cake, "Speaking of husbands, where's yours?"

"Oh…he's been gone for a while, FBI and all that," Stephanie sighed, looking out the dining room window, "You know, when I came to Washington D.C with Joe, three months ago, I thought this would bring us together…instead, he's always at work and I'm here, stuck as a housewife, which I hate, mind you."

"You should go out and find a job, or something!" Heidi said with a smile, finishing her cake and getting another slice, "Look, it's Washington, there are some things you can do, right, I don't know, but it's not healthy sitting around and moping about that missing husband of yours. Come out tonight with Diesel and I tonight, we're going to this pub and it's supposed to be awesome, let's just forget about absent husbands and enjoy beer and fried foods."

"Well, okay, since I don't have nothing much to do tonight," Stephanie said with a smile, "It'll be great to see your man again too!"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Heidi and Stephanie were first to arrive at the pub first, ordering every single appetizer and booze. Stephanie got a pint of something hearty while Heidi ordered a wine. They spent time talking about what they were doing. Heidi complained about her job as Head Director of the agency she and her husband worked at and Stephanie complained about being a housewife. They ate beer battered onion rings and hot wings and were about to plow through the calamari when Heidi's husband appeared next to their booth.

"Heidi, baby, I hope you don't mind, but my man is tagging along tonight," Heidi's husband, Diesel said pointing to the front door of the pub, "He's parking his car now, but he'll be in soon."

"No problem, wait a minute…" Heidi said, giving Diesel a look, "Don't tell me, it's him…"

"Mhmm," Diesel said, sitting beside his wife, a smile on his face, "It is, my partner in crime."

Diesel turned to Stephanie and said, "Steph, what's up! You joining us for some fatty foods, good, Oh here he comes, Manoso, over here!"

Stephanie's eyes widened as Diesel's friend came walking over. Holy shit…he was sex on legs. He was tall and well-built with mocha latte colored skin, dark chocolate colored eyes and long black hair that was in a low pony tail. He made women turn their heads twice to look at him. He was dressed in a black power suit and looked all the part of a business man. Diesel got out the booth and gave his friend a hearty slap to the back, "Good to see ya come out tonight, I've been begging you for the last five years!"

Heidi let her husband's friend kiss her cheek before saying, "And you happened to say yes now…hello Manoso, I hope you two are working on reports tomorrow?"

"Yes Boss," Diesel said with a chuckle, before turning to Stephanie, "Stephanie, this is my friend, Carlos Manoso, a fellow agent at our workplace, he's my partner."

"Nice to meet you," Stephanie said as Carlos reached out to shake her hand, "You must be the one that Heidi complains about."

"I might be," Carlos said with a wink, sitting beside Stephanie in the booth, 'Though, I haven't heard about you."

They spent the night, eating food, getting drunk and having a good time, though, Carlos was the only one not getting drunk. He was a healthy eater too, choosing the healthy baked cod and salad, while Stephanie ordered the pub's specialty, deep fried beef wellington. Carlos told Stephanie about his job at the agency and commented that he just moved from Miami to D.C a few days back. He shot Stephanie smiles and wink, teasing her lightly about her eating habits and being such a gentleman. Stephanie didn't want this night to end. It felt good to be noticed by a man, to be the center of his attention. They didn't leave the pub until well after midnight. Heidi and Diesel left with a flourish, after Carlos reassured the couple that he would take Stephanie home, like a true gentleman.

"Thank you for driving me home," Stephanie said to Carlos as they drove through nice suburb that Stephanie lived in, "I would have asked Heidi, but, she got really drunk tonight."

"I know," Carlos said looking at Stephanie as he ambled his Porsche down the quiet road, "Don't worry, I'll get you home safe and sound."

"I wish my husband was as kind," Stephanie said softly, looking out the window of the car, "He's always gone and I'm stuck at home."

Carlos shook his head and said, "Your husband is a fool, Stephanie, I wouldn't leave you alone for anything."

"That had Stephanie's face turning red as Carlos pulled into a driveway. Stephanie looked around and said, "Wait, this isn't my house, my house is next door!"

"I know, this is my house, I just moved into it the other day," Carlos said with a smile, watching Stephanie's face, "Looks like we're neighbors, Stephanie."

"Oh boy."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie loved having Carlos as a next door neighbor, how could she have survived without him?! Joe was gone most of the time, only showing up a few times out of the week and disappearing most of the time. He would mumble about a case and then be gone. Stephanie found it annoying, how could she be a wife, if her husband was gone most of the time?

Carlos filled up most of the time that Joe didn't fill. Carlos was home most of the time, apparently his job gave him the freedom to work at home, unless he was on missions. Whenever Stephanie needed something done around the house, Carlos would appear, like magic at her front door. He was a lifesaver, sometimes.

"Thank you," Stephanie said as Carlos patched a hole in her living room wall, "I didn't know who to call, and if Joe found out that I had done this, he would have gone off on a lecture."

"It was an accident," Carlos said as put the last touches on the patch, "Besides, nothing a little patching can't fix, y the way, where is your husband?"

"I…I really don't know," Stephanie said with honesty, shrugging her shoulders, "He came home last Sunday and then left as soon as he came back home, those cases…they keep him busy."

Carlos placed a coat of blue paint on the patch and said, "Well, it doesn't feel right to leave you here by yourself, I'll come by and check on you. Got in trouble at work with Diesel a week ago, we're on desk duty for six months, with the option to work at home. Heidi told us to take the option and use it, she would kill us if she saw us at the office."

Stephanie giggled and said, "Sounds like her, that would be nice if you came over once in a while."

Carlos and Stephanie shared a soft laugh together and then Stephanie looked over to the patched wall and asked, "How can I repay you, Carlos, for fixing my wall?"

"Dinner, maybe, tonight with me, at my house," Carlos said with a smile, making Stephanie look at him, "I'm making some Cuban dishes that I know you would love."

Stephanie was a sucker for good food, "What time should I come over tonight?"

"Six, you can help me make the tortilla shells." Carlos said as he walked out Stephanie's living room, "See you soon, Babe."

It took Stephanie a moment before she said, "He just called me Babe…"

She should have been a little angry at that, instead, she got a pleasant fuzzy feeling in her stomach made its way through her body.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie had a nice dinner with Carlos and true to his word, she spent time making tortilla shells with the man. It didn't help that he came behind her, her back pressed against a fit front as he helped her press the shells out. It had been a while since a man had given Stephanie this much attention and she couldn't help but lavish upon it. With Joe being gone, the only company Stephanie had was Heidi, Diesel and now, Carlos. Unlike her neighborhood in New Jersey, the neighbors on her street kept to themselves, but did keep a look out for things, if you asked them too. She like it that way, no whispers behind her back and no nosy women.

Carlos's house was a nice two story, like hers, but more male with sleek furniture and electronics. They had a nice dinner of spicy chicken with fresh mango salsa and for dessert, Cuban pastries and red wine. They were now sitting in the living room, talking softly to each other about trivial things.

"So, Babe," Carlos started, looking at Stephanie, sipping his wine, "You and your husband, how did you two get together?"

"Oh, well, we dated in High School for a bit, and then he went off to Navy and I went to college. We got back together once he came back home from LA, and I got a job at a shop as a clothes buyer for the store. We got married after dating for a few months and then we moved down here from New Jersey, when he got a Job with the FBI."

"Oh, I see," Carlos said nodding his head, watching Stephanie finish her wine, "Do you want more?"

"Oh, yes, thank you," Stephanie said as Carlos poured more wine for her, "Thank you, so, you're up here permanently?"

"I am, Heidi gave me a promotion at the agency and it required a move up to D.C," Carlos said, finishing his wine, "Less labor intensive more paper work, which gives me time to run my other company on the side, a security firm called Rangeman."

"Oh, well, good for you," Stephanie said, placing her wine glass down, "Goodness, I may have drank a little too much wine, it's a bit warm in here now."

Carlos didn't make a noise, but then he was up and sitting right beside Stephanie. Stephanie blinked as Carlos looked into her eyes and said, "Dios, Babe, you're so pretty, do you know that?"

"It's been a while since someone told me that I was," Stephanie said softly, as Carlos placed a hand on her knee, "I'm sure you have some prettier woman waiting for you back in Miami…"

"No, Babe, there's no one I want in Miami," Carlos said softly, "I happened to be attracted to someone in this city."

"Oh?" Stephanie asked, as Carlos leaned closer to her, "Who is she?"

"Someone who is sitting on my couch," Carlos said softly, before he leaned forward some more and kissed Stephanie on her lips.

Stephanie let out a sound as she was kissed by this incredibly sexy man. This must be a dream, she was drunk and fast asleep. There was no way that Carlos was kissing her right now! This was such a nice dream. Stephanie let out a gasp as Carlos's tongue snaked out and entered Stephanie's slack mouth. She grabbed Carlos by his shoulders and leaned forward into the kiss. This felt like heaven, it had been a while since she had been kissed with this much passion.

Stephanie felt Carlos's large fingers skim at the hem of her shirt and then he was lifting it up, pulling her shirt over her head, landing in a heap on the floor. Reality hit Stephanie as soon as her shirt came flying off. Stephanie pushed Carlos away from her and said, breathing harshly, "Carlos! I'm…I'm a married woman, I shouldn't be doing this!"

"Babe, Stephanie, I-shit, I'm sorry, it's so easy to forget that you're married," Carlos cursed, getting up to pace the length of his living room, "HE's never around and you're so beautiful, you deserve all the attention and he's not giving it to you, I want to be the one to give it to you too."

Stephanie watched the man pace in front of her. Could she do this, could she commit adultery, could she cheat on Joe with Carlos? Joe…he was never there, always gone, and when he was there, he never gave her attention. Carlos, however, was here, in front of her and he wanted her, desired her in a way Joe used to. He wanted all of her attention, he wanted everything Stephanie could offer. Could she do this?

Stephanie got up from the couch and then walked over to Carlos, stopping him in mid-pace. She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned up and kissed him deeply, saying, "Carlos…it's alright, I want this, I want you, I want to have sex with you, Carlos, make me feel like a woman again."

Carlos gave Stephanie a look before he leaned down and kissed her again, lifting her up and carrying her to the couch, laying her on it. Stephanie watched as Carlos stripped off his shirt and jeans, revealing to Stephanie that he went without underwear. His penis was half erect nestled in a bed of black curls, long and thick. Stephanie couldn't wait to get that in her. She felt Carlos unbutton her jeans and pull them down, along with her pink panties, leaving her in only the matching pink bra. Carlos leaned down and kissed Stephanie on the lips, before reaching back and unclasping the bra and sliding it off her shoulder, freeing her breasts. Stephanie looked up into Carlos's eyes and found that they had turned dark with want, his half erect penis now fully erect. Stephanie opened her legs and whispered, "Take me Carlos, make me yours."

That was all Carlos needed before positioning himself against Stephanie, opening and pushed in. Stephanie let out a sound as Carlos slid in with ease, she had gotten moist during their spontaneous make out session. Carlos let out a groan and whispered, "So tight, Babe, you're so tight."

Stephanie could only cry out with each thrust as Carlos pushed in and out of her, his pace rough and quick. It had been so long since she had had sex and this sex was great, it had Stephanie's toes curling and hips rising to meet each thrust and her back arching with pleasure. Stephanie could feel Carlos's muscles flex as he moved inside of her. Stephanie looked into Carlos's eyes and then whispered, "Please, more, faster, more!"

Suddenly Carlos pulled out of her, and then Stephanie was being turned, on her hands and knees. Stephanie let out a cry of shocked pleasure as Carlos entered her from behind, reaching deeper than she thought possible. She gripped the cushions of the couch as she bounced in time with each thrust. Carlos reached down and grabbed her breast growling, "Babe, you're so fucking sexy, riding my dick like this, shit, I'm going to cum deep inside of you, Dios, you feel so good!"

Stephanie felt her pelvis clench at the thought of Carlos cumming inside of her. She was on birth control so she wouldn't get pregnant but, damn it, the thought excited her and she let out a weak moan and pressed back against Carlos mumbling, "Cum in me, Carlos, fill me up, Carlos," over and over again. Stephaine's eyes widened in surprised as fingers reached down and played with her erect clit, flicking the hard bud, rolling it around and pressing against it, causing Stephanie to wither on the couch and let out a low and long moan as her orgasm approached. She was going to come with Carlos's dick in her, oh god, she was going to cum!

Stephanie arched her back and screamed loudly, as she came, her muscles tightening around Carlos and her fingers scratching at the black cushions. Carlos let out a growl and snarled, "Dios, Babe!" cumming deep inside the woman, the head of his cock pressed up against her cervix, pumping thick semen against it. Stephanie, shaking from her orgasm, let out a whimper as Carlos pulled out of her slowly. Stephanie turned and laid on her back, her hand reaching down to wipe at the semen that was now sliding out of her. She watched as Carlos's eyes darkened with lust as she took her fingers which were covered with his cum and suck them into her mouth, her tongue licking them clean. Stephanie smiled and said, "You filled me up good, Carlos, I hope you have more for me…."

"Babe, I'm always ready for round two," Carlos said with a growl, lifting Stephanie's thighs up, "I hope you're ready for round two!"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie looked down at the blue cake box that Heidi placed on her dining room table, and then looked up at her friend. Heidi gave her a serious look, opened the box and took out a red velvet cake with marshmallow frosting and said, in a serious voice, "I swear to god, Stephanie, I hope you know what you're doing…"

"What are you talking about?" Stephanie asked, getting up to get plates and utensils from the kitchen.

"Don't play dumb with me," Heidi said softly, as Stephanie came back, "You and Carlos are fucking, like rabbits, might I add, and no; Carlos didn't tell me, you just have this glow around you and a spring to your step."

Stephanie let out a moan and covered her face saying, "Is it that obvious?!"

"It is, and I don't mind that you're getting it in, but Stephanie, you're having an affair!" Heidi said waving her hands, "What if Joe finds out, god knows, that man has a temper on him! What would he do?!"

"We'll just cross that bridge when we get there," Stephanie said, cutting the cake, "For now, Carlos and I know what we're doing!"

"Okay," Heidi said as she ate her cake, "I hope you do."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie let out a moan of bliss as Carlos pushed into her, making her grip the bed sheets that lay on Carlos's bed. They had been doing this for months now, meeting up and having sex, and for Stephanie, life couldn't have been any better. Carlos was a great lover and he made sure to satisfy her in every way. Stephanie could honestly say that she was getting some of the best sex she ever had right now.

"Dios Babe, sucking me in like a vice!" Carlos growled, leaning over and kissing Stephanie, "You feel so good, fuck, I'm going to fucking cum in you again!"

Their latest round of sex had been going on for hours now, from early this afternoon right into the late evening. It was pushing 8PM and Carlos showed no sign of stopping. Stephanie arched her back and whined, "Cum deep inside of me, Carlos, I want you to!"

The mood was nearly ruined by the sound of Stephanie's cell phone going off. Stephanie rolled her eyes and said, "Oh goodness…" reaching over and answering it with a quick, "Yes Joe?"

"Cupcake, where are you, the house is empty and Dinner's nowhere to be seen, are you with Heidi?" Joe's voice filtered through the room as Carlos pushed into Stephanie.

Stephanie rolled her eyes and said, "No Joe, I'm out, sorry, I didn't know when you would be coming home, maybe if you called me or something, then I would be there when you are-OH!"

"Cupcake, are you alright?" Joe asked earning a sound from Stephanie. Stephanie looked over to Carlos, who shrugged his shoulders a leer on his face as he did another hard thrust into her.

"I'm fine, just saw something interesting," Stephanie said with a puff of air, "I'll call you back Joe! When I'm not so busy!"

Stephanie hung the phone up and then tossed it across the bed. She lifted herself up on her elbows and said, "Naughty man, I was on the phone with my husband!"

"I forgot you were still married, Babe," Carlos said, leaning down and kissing Stephanie's neck, "It's so easy to forget since he's never at home and you're always in my bed."

"Mmm, indeed," Stephanie said with a giggle, wrapping her legs around Stephanie, "I wonder what Joe would do if he found out that I was fucking the next door neighbor?"

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him," Carlos said with a smile, making Stephanie giggle, "You're mine now, Babe, and I won't let you go."

Stephanie smiled and said, "Good, because I'm divorcing Joe, got the papers drawn up and everything, I'll move in next week."

"Babe...you move quick. "

END.

* * *

Ah...this was very interesting to write. As for Joe, I left him vague because I want you, the reader, to come up with your ideas about Joe. You can make him a workaholic with no time for Stephanie, or you can think he's out cheating on Stephanie with every woman he sees. I leave it up to you! I myself choose the first option, tee-hee, naughty Stephanie is fun every now and then, right?! Please, leave a review, I want your thoughts about this!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Enjoy!

Warning: Exhibitionism, dirty talk, Voyeurism (if you squint...)

Disclaimer is in chapter 1 and if you didn't know by the titles and by the warnings in the summaries it's SMUT!

* * *

_Nighttime Subway Ride_

_Heidi has an interesting Subway ride_

Heidi hated riding the subway in the city, it was always full and stuffy and the sometimes didn't smell so good. She rarely rode the transit and when she did, it was because she couldn't catch a taxi or if she was in a different city and didn't have her car with her. The second choice was the reason why she was in the subway now. She was in New York City right now, giving a lecture at a college about the work she did at the agency. Hopefully there were a few students there with some potential. She spent the whole day there and by the time she had left the college it was well past 10PM. She couldn't hail down a taxi and the buses were out of the question, so she choose the subway, it should be empty and desolate at this time, right?

Heidi had managed to get a car to herself and was now sitting in a corner, reading through some reports that had been given to her before she had left for the lecture. She only had a couple more stops to go through before she was back in the uptown Manhattan, in the nice hotel the agency put her in. She could wait to get out the dress she wore, it smelt of city and sweat, bleh.

Heidi felt the subway stop and then the doors opened and heavy footsteps filled the car. She looked up and over to the door and sighed, seeing a group of men get on. They must be a bunch of bar hoppers getting ready for a night on the town, just her luck, she only had two more stops and then she would be back in the hotel room for the-

"Mmm, they sure don't make them like that in New York City," A voice said, causing Heidi to roll her eyes and turn to the men, "Now this is a tasty treat."

Apparently, Heidi had attracted the group's attention, which is what she didn't want, great. Heidi turned back to her papers and ignored the catcalls and whistles thrown at her. It was the wrong thing to, it seemed, because suddenly, the papers in Heidi's hands were slapped onto the floor. Heidi blinked and then glared up at the man who had the audacity to do that. Well, now that he was in front of her, he seemed to be taller and bulkier and a little bit cuter, with spiked hair and green eyes- no! He wasn't cute; he just knocked her papers out of her hands!

"Hey, we're over here giving you compliments, and you ignore us?!" The man said, his green eyes full of false anger, "Come on now, baby, all Santos wants to do is see that sexy body of yours!

"You can go fuck you-eep!" Heidi let out a squeak as the man grabbed her by her hands and lifted her up, leading her over to the group of men, "Hey! Let go of me, I'll scream loudly!"

"You won't do that, baby," The man purred in Heidi's ears, wrapping his arms around her waist, "No one's going to hear you and plus, we'll just plug your mouth up with something to keep you quiet.

Heidi's faced heated up at the leers and jeers the group of men gave her. They were all like the jerk holding her, tall bulky and handsome-NO! they weren't handsome, they were jerks!

"You let me go now!" Heidi said as hands began to paw at her body, "Stop it! I don't want this!"

"Well, your body is saying otherwise," The man holding her purred, his hand groping her breasts, "I bet if we lift that dress up we'll find your panties nice and soaking we-"

"Santos, let her go," A voice rumbled in front of the group, "This one is mine…"

"Aw shit! No fair! First Bossman gets the other cutie from last night and now you claim this one?!" Santos whined, but let go of Heidi, "What do I get?!"

"Unlike my partner, I'll let you watch," The voice said as Heidi turned and made a run to her bag, which had her gun in it, "And where do you think you're going Heidi Evanston, Director of OWA?!"

Heidi yelped as strong arms wrapped around her and pull her into a strong chest. Heidi struggled for a moment before she went still and said, "You called me by my full name and work title, who the hell are-fuck me in the ass…Diesel Maxim…"

Heidi cursed softly to herself. Diesel Maxim was one of the leaders of an underground international drug ring she had been trying to bust for years now. He was able to allude her and any other agents due to the fact that he was a demon, a powerful demon. Her Agency didn't really care about the drug ring, they only cared about Diesel.

Heidi let out a sound of surprise as something metallic flashed before her eyes and then she found her hands cuffed to the railing above her head. Heidi turned to Diesel and gave him a withering look, which he returned with a smile of his own. Diesel was a 6'4 blond hair blue eyed demon with a toned boy that was covered with a pair of jeans, a plain t-shirt and a blue flannel shirt. Ugh…he looked like a grunge 90's teenage punk.

"You are just so cute, glad my mole told me about you coming up to New York City, I didn't want to miss a chance to snatch you up!" Diesel cooed, pinching Heidi's cheek, making Heidi snarl at him.

"Wait until I get my hands on the bastard who's ratting out our secrets at work!" Heidi snapped but made a sound as Diesel wrapped his arms around her.

"Now, who said I'm letting you go, I caught you now, Miss. Evanston, I'm not letting you go," Diesel purred, before looking over to the group of men, "Now, My Man Manoso might not let you watch, but I'll let you watch this show."

"Let me go!" Heidi shouted as Diesel began to unbutton the back of her dress, "Hey now! When I get free, I'll break you neck!"

"You do protest my dear, but, your nipples are standing to attention," Diesel said with a chuckle, as Heidi's strapless dress slid off her frame, "Mmm, now this is a nice body…you're right, Santos, they sure as hell don't make them like this in New York."

Heidi face flushed darkly, as the group of men leered at her matching bra and panties. She had decided to wear a strapless dress today and had put on dark panties and a dark bra so it would see through. Heidi let out a sound as Diesel's large hands cupped her breast and then slowly slid back behind her back and unclasped her bra, causing the clothing to fall to the floor of the subway and for her breast to spring free.

"Diesel, why aren't you our main leader," The man known as Santos sighed as he stared openly at Heidi's breasts, "I mean, you spoil us, and Rangeman doesn't!"

"Oh my god, are you pouting?!" Heidi asked Santos, who nodded his head, "Where do you find these men, Maxim?!"

"I have no clue," Diesel said, grabbing Heidi's breasts and playing with them, tugging at her nipples, "Mmm, but you know what, they sure do love looking at gumdrop nipples."

Heidi let out a gasp as Diesel tugged at her nipples. She could feel herself get excited, the tingling from between her legs and the way her nipples puckered up under Diesel's fingers. Okay, she may have a public sex fetish, but this was not the way she wanted it to be exposed! Not with a drug lord and his lackeys, damn it all! She let out a grunt as she felt an erection dig into her cotton covered bottom.

Diesel inhaled her scent and purred, "You are just begging me to fuck you, Miss. Evanston, you naughty minx you, hey fellas, check out how wet she is, can you see how wet she is?"

"She's almost transparent down there!" Someone shouted, making Heidi blush, "You know…she hasn't been protesting too much now."

"She wants it," Diesel said with a sigh as if he was lecturing a naughty child, "Well, who am I to leave her wanting, but first she's going to put on a show for us."

Heidi hissed feeling Diesel rip her panties off of her bottom, leaving her naked to the him and the group of thugs. She let out a cry of shock as Diesel opened her legs with one of his and lift up one of her thighs to bare her to the men in front of her. Heidi tried to close her legs, but Diesel made a tsking sound and forced them open saying, "If you want the public sex, Miss. Evanston, you need to put a show on for us!"

"I don't want to the public sex," Heidi whimpered as Diesel kissed her neck, "Oh…I don't want it, that much…Ohhhh….what kind of show do I have to put on for you…."

"Much better," Diesel said after he left a nice size bruise on Heidi's neck, "Well, you're so pretty, that we want to see you cum, while I masturbate you, wouldn't you like that guys?"

"Masturbation material for ages," Santos said, his voice serious making Diesel shake his head, "What?!"

"I should have brought Cal as my wingman tonight," Diesel muttered, earning a head nod from Heidi, "You're a joke, Santos…"

Heidi felt her pelvis jump as Diesel's fingers slid down in between her thighs, cupping her pussy. Heidi let out a cry as Diesel's hand found her wet pussy, the tips of his fingers playing with her clit. Diesel chuckled and said, in a low husky voice, "You're wet, Director, this must turn you on a lot, to be watched by a group of strangers on a subway. I never knew you were such a freak, we'll have to explore that freaky side a lot more. "

Heidi arched her back and placed her head on Diesel's shoulder as he played with her, his fingers running over her clit and worming their way inside of her, thrusting quickly. There was silence in the subway car, the only sounds heard was Heidi's soft cries and the dull wet sound of Diesel's fingers inside of her. All those eyes watching her, watching as she was masturbated into an orgasm, fuck it was so hot It made her want more. It made her hips snap up to meet those large invading fingers and it made her even wetter, her excitement dripping on the floor in front of the men. Heidi's eyes lowered and she whispered in Diesel's ear, "More…I want more Diesel!"

"She is a right slut," someone said lightly as Diesel thrust his fingers in and out of her, "Look at her, she's dripping on the floor, like a leaky faucet."

"She must do this on spare time, gets her rocks off, and they call her a prude at work?"

"I bet this slut sucks anything given to her in public, she must be a public whore."

"No!" Heidi whined, even though her hips snapped up higher, "I don't do those things, I'm not a slut."

"Wrong, you're a slut now," Diesel said with a dark chuckle, "You're my slut, Jesus, look at you, so fucking wet, are going to cum soon, slut? You must be, here let me just speed you along."

Heidi felt Diesel lift her thigh higher and plunge three fingers in her. He was rough and thorough, plunging in deep and rotating his fingers around, his knuckles pushing up against her clit. Heidi let out a wail of pleasure as her orgasm came crashing at her. She could feel it building up to levels she thought she could ever reach. Heidi let out a loud, "Oh fuck! I'm going to cum!" before she came with a shriek, cumming around Diesel's fingers. It was one of those nice and wet orgasms, her cum arched in the air, hitting the subway floor with several dull splats. Her body shook from it and she twitched as Diesel ran a hand on her breasts, her back and her still sensitive pussy. Her wrists were sore from straining them, but her body felt drained, and thoroughly satisfied.

"Now that was what I expect from such a slutty agent, Director," Diesel said, unbuckling his Jeans and pulling out his erection, "Squirting all over the place, what a bad girl."

Heidi let out a cry of shock as Diesel entered her swiftly from behind. He didn't even wait to slide in all the way, he began to thrust deeply into Heidi, making her cry out she he pounded roughly into her. Diesel let out a groan of pleasure as he pumped into Heidi. She was so wet and slick from her orgasm yet tighter than tight, fuck she was like vice on his dick.

"Oh fuck, you feel so good, Director," Diesel groan, moving Heidi's hips quickly and roughly, effectively making her fuck him, "You must have the strangers lining up to fuck you, you little public slut."

Heidi cried out in pleasure as Diesel pulled her on and off his dick, his words turning her on than she wished them too. Oh fuck, she loved the eyes on her, all these strangers, watching as she fucked in a empty, dank subway car. Hey watched Diesel push in and out of her, their eyes on her hard dark nipples and bouncing breasts. It felt so fucking good to be watched by strangers, their judging eyes on her frame, either in disgust or with envy and lust. Heidi let out a groan and said, in a breathless voice, "Watch me as I get fucked, please! It turns me on so much! I love it when you all watch me, watch this naughty pussy get fucked to pieces!"

Diesel let out a sound and said, "What a slutty thing to say!" as he pushed in a few more times before cumming deep inside Heidi, "Oh yes, right inside of you, Director, who knows, you might get knocked up and I'll have to fuck you in public as you swell with my child."

That had Heidi arching her back and cumming around Diesel, who let out a grunt as muscles clenched around his half erect cock. She cried out as did, the idea of public sex while being pregnant was such an erotic idea!

Heidi let out a sigh as Diesel pulled the cuff off her wrists and she fell boneless in his arms. She vaguely heard him tell his men to grab her things and then head out, he'd be there later with her. She heard Santos talk to Diesel and then head out the subway car. Heidi felt Diesel nuzzle her with his nose and say, "Now that was a wild ride, you do come up with the best role playing ideas, baby."

Heidi giggled and said, "I can't help it, you did asked what turned me on…how'd you get Lester and his friends to do this?"

"All I had to do was tell them that Heidi wanted to have sex with an audience, and Lester told me that he and his friends would be right over," Diesel said with a chuckle, "I can't help it if the man's a lecher."

Heidi let out a yelp as Diesel tossed her over his shoulders, dressed in only a pair pale blue heels, "Now then, my sexy Director slave, I still have to interrogate you for all your secrets!"

"Diesel!" Heidi said as Diesel walked out the subway car and over to the subway exit, "I'm still naked! DIESEL! DON'T YOU CARRY ME OUT THERE! I'M HERE ON LEGIT BUSINESS DIESEL!"

"Idle words, Idle words." Diesel said with a chuckle as he climbed the stairs out the subway, "Oh hush up, I'll just fuck you in front of Time's Square, how about that?!"

"….Time's Squre….?"

"Heidi….you're getting my shoulder wet."

"All those eye on me…."

"I've created a monster!"

* * *

I'm getting there in my depravity...I can make them freakier if you want me too ;D So, my test subjects, leave me a review and tell me what you think, feedback is welcomed, or I hold the next one shot hostage, and it's going to be a really good one! Smell Ya Later! *Oh..Lester said something in this one-shot that I might make into another one-shot ;D*


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5, enjoy!

Warning: Oh boy...where to start...Voyeurism, threesome, a little female on female action and I think that's it...hopefully

Disclaimer is in chapter 1 and if you don't know, it's smut!

Please leave a review!

* * *

_Your Wish Is My Command _

_Stephanie Gets to Enjoy A Fantasy_

Stephanie shook slightly as she was laid on a soft bed, hands rubbing at her bare body. She wasn't shaking out of fear, no, she was shaking out of excitement. She couldn't believe it but, Carlos did it, he had found a couple willingly to play along with her fantasy. They had talked about anything that they wanted to do and Stephanie had whispered to Carlos that she wanted Carlos to watch her as she was ravished by a couple. Carlos had given Stephanie a look and then told her that her wish was his command before falling asleep. It had Stephanie wondering what he meant, she hadn't thought about the fantasy in a long time, she was from the 'Burg, and people from the 'Burg didn't do that type of stuff, right? She found out a week later that Carlos had made her wish come true. He had blindfolded her and then took her to some mystery place. At the mystery place, Stephanie had been stripped and was now lying in a soft bed, hands roaming over her body.

The mystery couple didn't talk, but they seemed quite excited, running their hands over her body, paying close attention to certain body parts that had Stephanie jumping when touched. Stephanie let out a moan as a soft pair of lips began to kiss around one of her breast and then there was a hot wet tongue trailing around her areola and hardening nipple on the other breast. Stephanie let out a gasp as a hot mouth wrapped around her nipple and sucked it hard, making Stephanie arch her back. The mouth suckled her nipple long and hard, and then the other nipple received the same attention, making Stephanie cry out in bliss. Her hands flew down and she felt to sets of head on her chest. One head had short hair and the other head had long hair. She felt a mouth leave her nipple and then she felt the mouth nip at her fingertips, a hot tongue licking the fingers, sucking them into their mouth. Stephanie gasped as another mouth joined the mouth that was licking her fingers and then the mouths were latching on to each other around Stephanie's fingers, their tongues playing with each other and with Stephanie's fingers as they kissed.

"Mhmm," Carlos coughed, making the couple above Stephanie stop in mid-kiss, "You are neglecting Stephanie, she's the one who wants to get ravished."

The couple chuckled softly above Stephanie before leaning down to lavish kisses on Stephanie's body. Stephanie let out a cry as they attacked her breasts again, sucking hard on her nipples and their hands squeezing her breast as they sucked on her nipples. Stephanie's back arched at the sensation of two mouths on her breasts. She was glad as hell that she told Carlos her fantasy, having two mouths on her body was extremely better than one.

Stephanie opened her mouth as the lips left her breasts, "What are you-_oh…_." Stephanie moaned in pleasure as a pair of lips mad their way in between her thighs, kissing a path up her thigh, making its way up to her pussy. Stephanie felt very soft and female hands spread her soft lips open and then she felt a tongue lick her wet slit, making Stephanie cry out in bliss. Stephanie arched her back and cried out as the mouth dove into her pussy, expertly licking at her clit, teeth and lips nibbling at her sensitive lips and a finger playing with the rim of her vaginal opening.

Stephanie felt a hand turn her head and then she felt a large erection against her lips. Stephanie let out a soft moan and then she opened her lips to accept the cock. She began to bob her head on the large erection, the hand on her head balancing her and guiding her. She let out a squeal around the cock as she felt those soft female lips suck hard on her clit. Stephanie was now grinding against the face that was eating her out, her mouth full of thick cock and her boyfriend egging them on.

"Dios Babe, you look so fucking hot right now, with a woman between your legs and a thick cock in your mouth, is that what you wanted? To tease me, to have me wanting you, but all I can do is look?"

Stephanie let out a moan as Carlos spoke to her softly. This was turning her on so much. Stephanie felt the hand on her back grip her curly locks and then began to force her head up and down the thick shaft, forcing her to take more in her mouth. God, she loved it so fucking much!

Stephanie let out a moan as the cock left her mouth and the lips on her pussy disappeared. She heard a loud smack and a yelp of pained pleasure and then she felt the head of a large cock at her entrance. Stephanie let out a groan of bliss as the large erection pushed into her in one swift move, stopping when Stephanie felt her mystery lover's pelvis on hers. She barely had to time to savior the dick inside of her before she felt her head be turned to a certain way and then she felt another erection at her mouth.

"Sorry Babe, but I don't follow the rules," Carlos said as he placed his erection inside of Stephanie's mouth, "Dios, Babe, this is so fucking hot."

Stephanie moaned around Carlos's dick as she was fucked roughly. She bobbed her head in time with the thrusts and paused as she heard a loud hiss from the man fucking her. She heard a soft giggle and then a low rumble from the man. She heard Carlos chuckle and say, "One of your lovers is being real bad, Babe, should they be punished?"

Stephanie nodded her head around Carlos's cock and then Carlos was pulling out her, the other man was pulling out her and then Carlos was pushing into her, his pace rough and fast. Stephanie let out a gasp as Carlos grabbed the blindfold covering her face and pulled it off to reveal that she was lying in the middle of a grand hotel bed and Carlos was pounding away inside of her. She turned her head to the side, hearing a loud cry of bliss from a person close by and saw Heidi bouncing on Diesel's cock, which was lodged deep inside her bottom, her fingers playing with herself. Diesel was sitting in a chair and Heidi was riding him on his lap. The man gave Stephanie a finger wave while Heidi gave Stephanie a smile and said, "Surprise! We couldn't say no to a hot swinger's night!"

Stephanie didn't have time to dwell on the fact that Diesel and Heidi were having sex because Carlos was flipping her over, putting her on her hands and knees and taking her from behind, his breath heavy and his cock reached further inside of Stephanie, making her whine with want. She felt his large hands slap at her upturn bottom, making her cry out in shocked pleasure. Stephanie gripped the bed sheets as Carlos pressed inside her, hitting her womb and making her groan with bliss. Stephanie turned her head watching as Diesel pushed Heidi forward, his hand running up and down her back as he thrust in the woman. Stephanie let out a loud moan as Carlos reached over and ran his fingers over her clit, making Stephanie whimper her frame shaking with pleasure.

"Steph's looking real sexy over there Heidi," Diesel said out loud as his wife bounced in his lap, "Taking it doggy style, and before that, getting eaten out by my wife, who knew Stephanie, the little 'Burg girl, would be so fucking freaky?"

"She's not as freaky as I am, right?" Heidi pouted, turning to her husband, who shook his head no.

Stephanie was about to retort about Heidi's egotism but she let out a yelp as she felt a thumb worm its way into her virgin bottom, causing her to arch her back and push back against Carlos as he pumped into her.

"Oh…." Stephanie moaned in pleasure as Carlos played with her bottom, "Carlos….please! I can't take it, I'm going to cum soon!"

"That's right, Babe, cum around my fingers," Carlos growled pressing all the way into Stephanie, making her groan at the sensation, "good girl!"

Stephanie felt her orgasm hit her suddenly, like a ton of bricks. She let out a guttural moan and arched her back, grinding her hips into Carlos's hips as she came. She felt Carlos push in as deep as he could in her pussy and groan, "Fuck!" as he came inside of her. Stephanie and Carlos fell to the bed, breathing deeply and rubbing each other's bodies. They turned to the couple fucking in the chair, watching as Diesel and Heidi cried out as Diesel came inside of Heidi, who arched her back and came at the same time as her husband.

After they caught their breath, Heidi and Diesel got up and grabbed their clothes, with the intent to change into them and leave. Heidi gave them couple on the bed a wave and said, "We'll have to do this sometime again, you're right Carlos, Stephanie was a yummy meal," winking at Stephanie who blushed and buried her head in Carlos's shoulder.

Diesel took a swat at Heidi's bottom and said, "Come on, you insatiable sex machine, we have business to attend to."

"Oh, we most certainly do," Heidi said with a sultry smile, before following Diesel out the hotel room.

Once the couple left, Stephanie turned to Carlos and asked, "How'd you get those two to join us for sex?"

"They are a very liberal couple, Stephanie," Carlos said with a chuckle, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend, "Maybe when you're older, I'll tell you all about their private lives."

"I don't think I'll ever be old enough to understand," Stephanie said with a giggle.

END

* * *

Not long, but, it packs a punch ;D Now leave a review, my test subjects, least the next story rots in Word. Someone asked for Lester Smut, and I plan to answer that wish ;3


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 enjoy!

Warning: Lester Smut! exhibitionism, dirty talk (dirty talk doesn't even come far as to what's going to get said in this story) and uh...I don't know what else...have fun!

Disclaimer in chapter 1 and if you don't know this is smut!

Review for more smut...please? .w.

* * *

_The Stallion and the Wildcat_

_Lester Meets His Match_

Lester's night had started off at the hippest club in Trenton, _Ecstasy. _He had gone to the club with some of his Rangeman Buddies; Hal, Cal, Zero and Manny and they were all there for one reason; to have a good time. The drinks were flowing and the girls were a plenty. Lester himself had several women ask him for a good time in the bathroom stall and Lester. Lester rejected their offers, on the grounds that they couldn't handle him. His friends had chuckled at his reasons for rejection, though, Lester was being honest. He was a wild stallion in the between the sheets, and he wanted a woman who could handle him, who could tame him or at least was as wild as him in between the sheets. That's the type of woman he wanted…yes.

Lester downed a shot of tequila with his buddies and then turned to look at the dance floor, his eyes roaming the mass of withering bodies that were on it. As his eyes roamed the dance floor he did a double take and quickly turned his head back to what had caught his attention. There on the dance floor was a couple. The man was a tall, well-built blond man dressed in a pair of jeans and a flannel shirt but his partner was dressed in a short black dress that barely covered her bottom and it was only the breaking of the laws of gravity that kept her breast from tumbling out of the dress top. She was a slim thing with milk chocolate skin and deep amber honey eyes that were surrounded by green and gold make up. She wore a pair of impossibly high heeled shoes and was wrapped around the man as though he was a pole. Lester smiled to himself and watched as the woman ground herself against the man. That was the woman for him, and the poor fool with her didn't know how wild she really was. It was time to devise him of the little wild cat.

Lester got up and headed off onto the dance floor, his eyes on the prize and his friends jeering at him, apparently he had made his intentions known without telling them. Lester bobbed and weaved through the dancing people until he was in front of woman who caught his eye. The man noticed him first and then the woman. Both their eyebrows rose as they looked Lester over. Lester watched as the woman licked her lips, and her eyes darkened with lust. She turned to the man she was wrapped around and then leaned up to whisper in his ear. Lester watched as the man's eyebrows rose and then blue eyes landed on Lester's frame. The woman turned to Lester and she said, in a breathless voice, "Oh yes…he'll do nicely…"

The blond man turned the woman's head around and Lester saw something flash in his eyes before letting go of the woman, who smiled coyly at the blond man, reach out and grab Lester's hand and whisper in said man's ear, "Come with me, Stallion…"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Jesus woman, you're killing me!" Lester groaned as the woman gave him head in the alley behind the club, "Fuck that mouth of yours!"

The woman let out a low moan around his cock, sending vibrations through it and making him groan with want. The woman hadn't wasted any time on Lester, the moment she had grabbed his hand. She led him right off the dance floor, out the club and led him right behind the alley, settling him in between two stacks of black crates. She had given him a coy smile and slid down to her knees, unbuckled his black slacks, whipped his erection out and began to go down on him, her mouth taking him all in, her throat constricting around his cock. God this woman could give some good head, bobbing her head and playing with his balls. She would pull all the way off his cock, lavish the sensitive head with her tongue and then suck his erection right down her throat again. He wasn't going to last much longer if she kept tightening her throat around his cock.

"Ah ha!" A voice said, making Lester turn his head, but the woman kept on giving him head, "There you two are, really? An alley? This is not a sanitary place to do this at."

It was the man from the club, the one that the woman was grinding against. He was wearing a smile and leaning back against the club's brick wall, watching the woman give Lester head. The man pushed himself off the wall and sauntered over to the duo, his hands tucked inside the pockets of his jeans.

The woman pulled herself off of Lester's cock and said, "So…you promised me that I can do anything tonight…I'm doing this, in an alley, besides, I want us to get to caught."

"Holy shit," Lester groaned looking down at the woman, who smiled at him in return, "Please, don't say that to me, please…"

"Well, I did say anything tonight," The man said with a chuckle, pulling up a crate and sitting down on it, "Have fun…."

"You're watching?" Lester asked the man, who nodded his head and leaned back against the wall of the building beside the club, "Uh…"

"Of course he's watching," The woman said with a smile, licking the head of Lester's cock, "It would be awful rude of me if my husband wasn't allowed to watch me fuck a random stranger in a club!"

"Holy shit, I found a freak," Lester groaned, his hands tangling through the woman's black hair as she bobbed her head up and down his cock, "I found a fucking freak."

"You don't know freaky, buddy, until you get a rimjob from her," the woman's husband said with a wink, "And that's the less freaky part too, she can be an _animal_ when she wants to be."

The woman nodded her head on Lester's cock and pulled off his cock, pulling the top of her dress down to reveal those large breasts in the bright overhead light that was situated behind the club. Lester was lost to the woman's spell, the moment she pulled her breasts up and swiped her tongue across her dark nipples. The woman gave him a wink and pressed her breast together and brought them up to his erection. She slowly began to press Lester's cock in the crack that was formed between her breast and let out a sound of glee as she wrapped her breasts around the head of Lester's cock. Lester's head fell back against the wall of the club and his mind seemed to shut down. No woman had ever done this to him, how in the fuck did he miss this?! It was like being inside a woman, but better because as the woman slid her breast up and down Lester's cock, her tongue would swipe the sensitive head or her mouth would wrap around the head and suck hard. Fuck this woman was wild! She had Lester pumping his hips up so that his cock was sawing in between the woman's breasts. Loud slurping sounds and grunts filled the narrow alleyway and it had Lester wondering why they hadn't been caught yet.

The woman turned her head to the side, as Lester fucked her and she let out a sound of glee seeing saying, "We've been caught! Oh…they look like your friends, lover boy."

Lester turned his head and sure enough, Zero, Hal, Cal and Manny were standing in the middle of the alley way, watching the woman give Lester head. For some reason, Lester didin't give a fuck, all he knew was that he was being serviced by a wild woman.

"Holy shit, Santos, if the boss finds out about this…" Zero mumbled as the woman resumed licking the head of Lester's cock.

"I don't give two fucks right now," Lester said as pushed his erection in between the woman's breasts, "I'll die a fucking happy man then!"

"Mmm! That's that spirit!" The woman said before she pulled away from Lester and pulled her dress up, leaning over the stack of crates, "Oh, hurry up, fuck me! Fuck me in front of your friends!"

"She's too far gone now," The woman's husband said with a chuckle, watching the woman wiggle her hips, "Better do it, or she'll get one of your friends to fuck her."

And his friends didn't seem to mind that offer at all, which had Lester grabbing the woman's hips and pushing forward, pushing into the woman's pussy and causing her to cry out loudly in bliss. Lester's pace wasn't slow and gentle, it was fast and rough. The crates moved forward with each thrust and the woman was jostled to and fro, her hair covering her face messily and her hips rising to meet Lester's thrusts.

"Oh fuck, fuck, fuck!" The woman cried out looking up at Lester's friends, "Watch me as your friend fucks a complete stranger, oh fuck, it feels so good! Yes, yes, yes! Fuck me harder, push it in me all the way until I can taste it in the back of my fucking throat!"

The sitting man chuckled and said, "What am I to do with you, darling?" as the woman was fucked.

"Oh! I don't know, baby, I don't care as long as I get a nice fucking!" the woman whined as Lester pushed himself in her fully, causing her to cry out in bliss, "Fuck! You're in me deep!"

Lester wasn't going to last any longer, the filthy words coming from the woman and the fact that she was egging his buddies on was driving him closer to the edge. He gripped the woman's hips and pulled her tight against him. The woman let out a loud cry of bliss as she came, just from Lester's cock alone. Her muscles clenched tight around the poor man and he let out a groan as he came deep inside her. The woman smiled and said, in a soft voice, "Cumming right inside a stranger, oh god, it feels so good, so good…"

Lester pulled out the woman with a tired moan, leaning against the wall as the woman slid down on her knees and cleaned him with her tongue. She tucked Lester's cock back in his pants and then turned to her husband, "Darling! I wore him out, and he didn't even get to fuck my ass, you'll have to fuck my ass then, in front of all these…._strangers._"

"Will do," The man said, getting up and going over to the woman, who smiled and bent herself over the crates again, "You see, kind sir, I'll show you how to tame a wild cat such as my wife, just sit back and enjoy the show, and if she gets too loud, please, plug her mouth up with something useful."

"Oh fuck…" Lester said as the man pushed himself inside the woman's wet pussy, unheedful of the fact that Lester came in it seconds ago, before shoving his erection inside her ass, making her cry out in bliss, "I'm going to die a happy a man tonight…."

"Bossman is going to kill us all," Hal Muttered, earning head nods.

"You all need to watch me get fuck!" The woman whined, looking over to the group.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

The woman and man cleaned themselves up and turned to leave the group of men in the alleyway. The woman kissed Lester on the lips and purred, "Thanks for the wild night, stallion, I hope I wasn't too wild with you, I had a good time, next time, bring your friends, I do love a good gangbang…."

The woman wrapped herself around her husband, who shrugged his shoulders and said, "Whatever the wife wants, she gets!" As the couple walked out the alleyway.

Lester turned to his friends and found them silently looking at him. He gave them glares and then asked, "What?!" glaring at the group.

"Next time…we're joining, like the man said, whatever the woman wants, she gets."

"Fuck me, we're all dead…."

END

* * *

Now that was a wild ride! And we all know who the couple was right!? Anyways, Lester smut out the way, if you have any other requests, I will do them, that is, if I get the reviews, ~hint hint~ And depravity is slowly taking over...all the ideas in my head .w.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7, Enjoy! Sorry about the wait, I had to finish a paper and work on a presentation, which took up all my day, plus I had classes!

Warning: BDSM, Dark and powerful Carlos, because sometimes, a bad Carlos is a sexy Carlos! ;D, Masochist Stephanie

Disclaimer in chapter 1 and as always this is Smut!

Please leave a review!

* * *

_Interrigations_

_Stephanie's Luck Has Run Out and She Pays the 'Price'_

Stephanie's friend; Heidi, used to tell her that one day that sheer dumb luck she had would run out on her and that she would meet her maker. It seemed that this was the case, though, her maker, as her friend put it, well, that was a different story.

Stephanie let out a yelp of surprise as her captor jerked her out of the trunk she was in. She had been in the wrong place at the wrong time and was now paying for it, in spades. Stephanie fumbled to the ground but was caught by a strong arm before she did a faceplant onto the hard asphalt.

"Come on twinkle toes," an amused male voice said, hoisting Stephanie back up on her feet, "I know you don't wanna meet the boss but you can't hurt yourself either."

"Boss?!" Stephanie asked, looking around, "Where in the hell am I?"

She had been driven to the nice part of Trenton, apparently, to a private mansion that was more secured than Fort Knox. The Mansion was Spanish styled with terracotta roofing and Spanish arches all over the place. The landscape was Spanish style as well with palm trees and exotic plant life, meaning that someone was rich enough to take care of these plants year long.

The man holding Stephanie led her up marble stairs and up pushed open a set of double doors so that they could enter the house. The interior of the house screamed money and Stephanie was afraid to step on the shiny and exotic hardwood floors. The man led Stephanie down the expansive hallway and over to a set of double doors, which he opened with ease and said, "Bossman, I found a little rat during the exchange."

They were in an opulent office now, that had a massive dark desk in it and priceless artifacts decorated the room. Behind the large desk, sitting a large office chair was a handsome man. He was a man that eluded power with nice mocha latte colored skin, dark chocolate brown eyes that were sharp and took everything in, and long black hair that was tied in a nice ponytail that settled at the nape of his neck. The man was in a black power suit that did nothing to hide the fact that he was well toned and powerful. The man behind the desk had Stephanie shivering he alluded danger and Stephanie's spidey senses were going off like crazy.

The man gave Stephanie a once over and then said to the man holding Stephanie, "Leave, I'll deal with her myself…."

The man nodded his head and said, "Too bad, won't be seeing you, Beautiful," before he was out the office, closing and locking the door, leaving Stephanie alone, with this dangerous man.

Stephanie took a step back as the man got out of his seat and made his way over to Stephanie, who yelped in fear, as her back hit the ornate wooden door. She gasped as strong fingers grabbed her chin and turn her head so that she was forced to look into those molten chocolate eyes. The man gave her a once over and said, "So, what were you trying to do…hmm?"

"Nothing…I..was just in the wrong place at the wrong time is all," Stephanie said softly, looking over at the man, "Please, I have no idea what was being exchanged nor do I know the men, I swear…."

The man looked into Stephanie's eyes and then said with a feral grin, "Sorry, Babe, I don't believe you, in fact I think you're trying to pull the wool over Carlos Manoso's face, do you know who I am, Babe? I'm a ruthless mercenary and a business man whose business is a bit…illegal, I have people trying to spy on me, and either want to bust me or kill me, I think you're a spy, and I will personally see to it that you spill all your secrets to me, Babe, I have a torture room with your name on it."

Stephanie's eyes widened as the man wrapped a powerful hand around her upper arm. Oh god she was going to get tortured and then killed off! Oh why had she decided to take a shortcut to her car? She could be at home right now, asleep and hoping to get Joe to come over for a couple of rounds. Apparently, she messed with Carlos Manoso and nobody messed with Carlos Manoso, not even her friend Heidi, who was the director of an government agency who dealt with these type of people.

Carlos opened the doors to his office and then jerked Stephanie down the long hall and over to a set of long stairs that went up to the second floor of the mansion. That had Stephanie confused, why was she being led up the stairs, wasn't the torture chamber downstairs?! Stephanie was jerked over to a set of ornate double doors, which Carlos promptly opened and then pushed Stephanie into the room. Instead of a dinky torture room Stephanie was standing in the front entrance of a huge master bedroom. It was as lavish and as rich looking as the downstairs of the mansion with a huge four poster bed, sitting area and several doors along the wall that led to closets and bathrooms. It took Stephanie a moment to realize that she was standing in Carlos Manoso's private master bedroom. What in the hell did he want to do to her?

Stephanie turned to Carlos, who closed and locked the doors and whispered, "What are going to do to me, I….I have no idea what was going on in the alley, I swear!"

"Like I said, Babe," Carlos said, unbuttoning his suit jacket and tossing it off, along with his black tie, "I don't believe you, and I'm going to torture all the information out of you."

Stephanie let out a yelp and tried to run past Carlos, but the man grabbed her by her waist and carried her over to the four poster bed. Stephanie screamed and struggled in the man's grip, only to be quiet as her arms were tied to the top of the bed post. She was facing the door to the Master Bedroom, her chest was thrust out by the angle her arms were tied to the bedposts.

"Much Better," Carlos said with a smile, unbuttoning the buttons of his cuffs and rolling his sleeves back, "Dios, Babe, you are wearing too much clothes, let me take care of that."

Stephanie watched as Carlos walked over to a bedside drawer and took out a butterfly knife. Stephanie's eyes widened and she shook her head as Carlos walked back over to the bound woman, "What are you going to do?! Please! Don't hurt me!"

Stephanie cried out in fear as Carlos pulled her t-shirt out and with the knife, cut her shirt right down the middle of it, exposing her bare chest which was covered in a black bra. With a few more swipes of the butterfly knife, Stephanie's shirt was in shreds in a small pile on the floor. Stephanie twisted her body away from Carlos's hands as he grabbed her jean covered hips, with the intent of cutting of her pants.

"Stop moving, Babe, or I'll cut you instead…." Carlos said with a chuckle, watching as Stephanie's body went still, "Good girl..now, it'll only take me a few seconds…."

Stephanie heard the knife tear through the denim of her jeans until she stood in front of Carlos, dressed in only a pair of black panties, a black bra and a pair of black ballet flats. She jumped slightly as strong hands gripped at her hips and ran themselves up and down her sides, causing her to shiver at the feeling. She felt the man lean up and whisper in her ear, "Now that's better, Babe, now, we can do this the hard way, or the easy way, either way, I'll get you to sing to me."

"I don't know what was going on in the alley," Stephanie whimpered as Carlos's fingers traced the swell of her breast, "Please, I'm telling the truth!

"Mmm, you're such a liar," Carlos purred, kissing the girl's neck, "But, I guess we're doing the hard way, I love the hard way, you know."

Stephanie watched as Carlos walked away from her and then made his way over to a blank space of wall. He pressed a button on the side of the wall, which slid the wall open to reveal a hidden wall covered with sex toys, it had Stephanie blushing at the sight. Oh god, Carlos Manoso was a pervert!

"Hmmm, what should we start with…." Carlos murmured, looking at the wall of items, "The nipple clamps…the riding crop and the ah yes…the plug, a girl like you seems to balk at the idea of anal play, but after I get all the information from you, Babe, you'll be begging for it."

Stephanie's face reddened some more and then she said, in a breathless whisper, "I'll never beg for it, especially from you!" As Carlos took the items he stated from their places on the wall, "Let me go! I have no information to tell you!"

"Yes you do," Carlos said, walking over to Stephanie a feral grin on his face, "Mmm, time to make you scream but, these offending items are in my way…"

Stephanie let out a cry as Carlos sliced off her bra and panties off, leaving her naked in front of the man. Stephanie shivered as Carlos's eyes darkened as his eyes roamed up and down her nude body. The man nodded his head in approval and said, "Babe, I bet you have all the men lining up to get a taste of you."

Carlos reached out and grabbed one of her breast, his fingers the side of her breast before grabbing a pink nipple and squeezing it tightly. Stephanie gasped at the sensation and whimpered, biting her lip and rubbing her thighs together. She shouldn't like the rough treatment, it was wrong, this was Carlos Manoso, a man so powerful that he had the FBI terrified of him. Stephanie let out a cry of shock as a hot mouth latched onto her other nipple, sucking at it with lips and teeth nipping lightly and then roughly at the nipple. Stephanie arched her back and shook her head as Carlos licked the sensitive tip her nipples pebbling up at the sensation. The mouth left and then Stephanie cried out in pain as the sharp teeth of a nipple clamp latched onto the hard nipple. It stung and had Stephanie arching her back, her eyes wide with pain and pleasure, which had her shocked. She let out a groan as Carlos flicked at the clamp on her nipple. She glared at the man, earning a grin and then, without warning her other nipple was covered with a nipple clamp, making Stephanie cry out in shocked pain. Stephanie yelped and jerked around, as Carlos pulled at the clamps stretching her nipples out. She let out a cry as one hand let go of the clamps and flew in between her thighs, busy fingers playing with her clit.

"Looks like someone is a Masochist," Carlos said with a smile, as he watched Stephanie wither around his fingers, "You're so wet down here, Babe, soon, you'll be spilling all your secrets to me."

"I have no secrets to tell you, and plus, you're fingering me, of course it's going to feel good!" Stephanie whined, her hips jerking as Carlos's fingers pushed themselves up into her hole, "Oh….!"

Carlos pulled his fingers out of Stephanie and then said, "Fine, you're right, Babe, better get on with the next thing, the plug, since I'm a kind person, I'll oil this up before I stick it in you."

Stephanie watched as Carlos grabbed a bottole of oil that was waiting for him on a side table. The plug Carlos was referring to was a big blue triangle shaped plug that tapered off at the end and was thick in the middle, that thing wasn't going to fit in her!

Stepanie shook her head as Carlos walked back over to her, a dark smile on his face. He grabbed Stephanie by her waist and pressed her up against him as he pressed the well lubed plug against her butt. Stephanie gasped as she felt Carlos's erection and she whimpered at the feeling of the hard blue plug pushing up against her butt. It forced her open, making her cry out, her cries muffled as Carlos leaned in and kissed her. Her mother told her that her butt was used for one thing only, and this was not it! Stephanie whined and arched her backed as the thick middle pressed its way into her. Oh it burned a bit, but Carlos was now playing with her pussy with his free hand and occasionally flicking the nipple clamps on her nipples making her wetting and the pleasure coil deep inside her belly. She let out a loud cry as the rest of the plug slid in with ease. Carlos pulled away from Stephanie and said, "There, we're all ready for some fun, Babe," Carlos said picking up the riding crop, "Now, I'll give you one more chance to tell me your secrets, if not, I'll start in the back and make my way to the front, to that wet pussy of yours."

"I don't have any-EEP!" Stephanie cried out as Carlos smacked the back of her thigh with the riding crop. It was a sharp and quick like biting sensation and it had Stephanie moaning at the sensation. It didn't hurt but she knew that Carlos could and would make it hurt. Stephanie let out another cry as Carlos began a steady whipping of her thighs, going up and down, making Stephanie jump with each lash, her nipple clamps shaking and pulling her nipples roughly. She cried out in shock as a hard blow across the base of the butt plug had her shaking from the sensation.

"FUCK!" Stephanie cried out, her head falling back, "Fuck…."

Carlos was swift with his the lashes, some were shallow and quick and others were hard, painful and lingered for several seconds. Stephanie was shaking and covered in sweat by the time Carlos was done with her back and thighs. Stephanie slumped forward, breathing deeply and shuddering, tears in her eyes and her thighs wet from her arousal, she shouldn't be turned on by this, she should have been screaming and in pain, why was she turned on by this?!

Carlos chuckled, walking over to Stephanie and plunging three fingers in her wet pussy, "Dios, Babe, you're fucking wet,a true masochist, yes? Soon, you'll be spilling your secrets to me. But, I think you need more persuasions."

Stephanie moaned as Carlos pumped his fingers in and out of her pussy. It felt so good, though she had no secrets to tell the man! Stephanie let out a moan and arched her back as an orgasm began to build up and just before she reached it, Carlos pulled away from Stephanie. Stephanie cried out in rage and clenched her thighs together. Carlos raised his arm and then, in a flash, brough the whip down on one of the nipple clamps, making Stephanie scream out loud from pain and pleasure and arched her back from the sensation. Carlos brought the whip down again, but this time, the clamp came off her nipple. The pain from the clamp and the blood rushing back to her sore nipple had her screaming again, the pleasure rushing through her. She didn't have time to think about her sore nipple because Carlos brought the whip down twice on the other nipple clamp, causing it to snap off. Spots danced around in Stephanie's vision as the pained pleasure coursed through her, she could feel her pussy clench, her bottom squeeze tightly around the plug, if she came now, she would die a happy girl.

"No fainting on me now," Carlos said with a chuckle, snapping the riding crop on his hand, "Time for you to spill your secrets!"

That was all the warning Stephanie got before Carlos grabbed one of her thighs and snapped the crop up against her wet pussy, directly on her clit. Stephanie's voice caught in her throat and her eyes rolled back in her head as an orgasm hit her hard. It had her body shaking, her mind on over load. This pain, this pleasure, it was something she hadn't felt before, and shit, she loved it, fuck she loved it. She could vaguely hear Carlos say something to her but it didn't matter, she just had one of the best orgasms ever.

It took Stephanie moments to get her bearings back, and when she did, Carlos was unbuckling his pants and pulling out his erection, which was much more bigger than Morelli's dick. He gave the bound woman a smile and said, "Seems like you've spilled all your secrets, Babe, you might not be a spy, but you sure are something, mmm, I'll just have to keep you all to myself."

"Fuck me…." Stephanie whimpered, looking over to Carlos, licking her lips, "I want it all, please, fuck me!"

"Dios, Babe," Carlos said, lifting one of Stephanie's thigh again and thrusting deep inside the woman, "Such a greedy girl."

"Oh shit!" Stephanie gasped, her head resting on Carlos's shoulder, "It feels so good, fucking me and rubbing against the plug, fuck me harder, deeper, fuck me, fuck me!"

Carlos gripped Stephanie's bottom tightly, his hips pumping and his erection sliding deep in the bound woman, who whined and jerked with each thrust. She was so we that he had slid in with ease yet she was clinging tightly to him as he fucked her. Carlos heard Stephanie cry out in shock as he grabbed the base of the butt plug and began to push it in and out of in time with his thrusts. He groaned as Stephanie clenched tighter around him and then he began to pump deeper inside the woman.

"Dios, you so fucking tight and wet, you Masochist, did you love the whipping I gave you, I bet you want more, don't worry, Babe, I'll give you all that and more, all you have to do is say that you're mine, forget about your old life and start new with me."

"Yes!" Stephanie screamed, her orgasm hitting her from all the sensations, "Fuck yes! Oh shit! I'm cumming! I'm yours, Carlos, all yours!"

Carlos let out a grunt and came deep inside Stephanie, who whimpered and rutting weakly against Carlos as he pumped his cum deep in her. Carlos pulled out of her, untied Stephanie's arms from the bed posts and then laid her on the soft bed. Carlos stripped off his clothes and then climbed into bed with Stephanie, who turned and latched on to the man. Carlos smiled down at Stephanie and said, "I think you're going to enjoy your new life, Babe."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Heidi Evanston frowned at the large vase full of brightly colored roses on her desk. Who in the hell left these for her? She placed her purse down and then walked over to her office desk and sat down at it, picking up an ivory colored envelope. She opened it quickly and read;

_Heidi,_

_Thank you for helping me get my Babe, telling me where she'd work and her daily habits saved me a lot of work. I know we started off on the wrong feet but I think you and I will have a nice long partnership, thanks for the help.  
_

_ Carlos._

Heidi rolled her eyes, picked her phone up and pressed the number 5 button. Carlos picked up in one ring, "Yo."

"Don't wear her out, she's still my friend, tell her I'll be over after work with Boston Cremes," Heidi said, smiling as Carlos chuckled.

"Will do, Director, do you like the roses?" Carlos asked Heidi.

"I do, thank you, but if you wanted my friend, all you had to do was ask me, and I would have helped you woo her," Heidi said, earning a dark chuckle.

"No, I don't do wooing, I just take what I want," Carlos growled, making Heidi shiver, "Hmm, yes, as for you, I do have another gift for you, Partner."

"Oh, what is it?" Heidi said, just as the door to her office slammed shut and was locked. Heidi looked up and let out a sound as a man walked over to her desk.

"You know my colleague, the one you were openly ogling at during our meeting, Diesel Maxim," Carlos started as Heidi was pinned down with dark blue eyes, "Well, it seems he likes to take what he wants as well, and he wants you, don't worry, he won't wear you out much….he only bought the riding crop with him."

"Sweet tea and lemonade," Heidi gasped, her phone dropping on the floor.

END.

* * *

Oh...now that was kind of exciting and the ending is kind of left open for another story! Please, Test Subjects, leave a review, least the next story rots in Word, and if you want a story or situation done, ask me, and I might do it ;D


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8, enjoy!

Warning: public nudity, exhibitionism, a little girl on girl action

Disclaimer in chapter 1, and yes, it's smut damn it!

* * *

_Fun In The Sun_

_Diesel and Heidi Enjoy The Beach_

"What's better than the beach, Diesel?" Heidi asked her fiance, as they walked down the wooden boardwalk to the semi-private beach, "Can you tell me? Cause, I wanna know, there's nothing better than the beach! Too bad Stephanie and Carlos couldn't come, we would have had a fun time together!"

Diesel nodded his head absent mindlessly, his eyes trained on Heidi's frame. They were on an extended vacation, enjoying the warm coast of Nice France. Heidi had insisted that they spend most of their vacation on the beach and so here they were, walking onto pristine sands that had blue waters crashing onto the shore. Heidi was covered in a pale pink beach smock that ended just below her bottom, covering her bathing suit. She wore a pair of white sandals and that was it. She carried an oversized wicker tote full of food that would be their lunch. Her head was covered by a wide brim straw hat. Diesel himself was dressed in a pair of shorts and a loose white shirt, holding an umbrella, blankets towels and a small cooler.

The couple walked over down the beach for a bit, before settling down in the warm white sands. They were near the back of the beach close to the sandy grass, and even though the day was quite pretty, there were only a handful of people on their part of the beach. The perks of paying top dollar in Nice. Diesel laid the blanket out and set up the umbrella and Heidi slipped her shoes off and then settled on the blanket as Diesel did the same thing himself. Diesel turned to Heidi and said, "Why aren't you ripping off your smock, I know how much you love to show off your body."

Heidi sat up on the blanket, gave Diesel a look and asked, "You know that cute one piece you bought me last week for the trip?" her amber eyes batting coyly.

"Yes…" Diesel said, stripping off his shorts so that he was only in the bathing suit Heidi bought him; a pair of blue skimpy European type speedo briefs, "What about?"

"Well, I thought it didn't match what I got you, so, I went to the local clothing store and replaced it!" Heidi said with a giggle, stripping her smock off.

Diesel's eyes widened at the sight of his fiancée, holy shit, how did he not catch this in the hotel room? She had replaced his revealing monokini, with a sparkling golden bikini. It looked great on her body, but it was the fact that it much more revealing than the monokini. The cups, Diesel couldn't even call them cups, the cups hardly covered her nipples and were tied together with a thin golden spandeex string that looked ready to pop off. The bottoms were g-string that left little to the imagination. The crotch of the bottoms hardly covered her pussy, and the material was so thin, holy shit, they sold these in shops?!

Heidi turned and wiggled her exposed bottom at her husband and asked, "Do you like, Thaddeus? The owner of the shop made it herself, she makes everything, this was one of the cutest too!"

"And you expect me to let you parade around In some string, there might not be a lot of people here, but shit, Heidi, people are going to stare at you, and leer at- oh, that's right…."

Heidi's eyes darkened and she whispered, "All those eyes on me! Oh, I hope I don't get molested by a burly hunk of a Parisian man. Oh! The swimsuit is not complete yet!"

Diesel's eyes bulged as Heidi took out a large battery powered vibrator. She smiled and said, "It's waterproof, tee-hee!"

"You-wh-ho-" Diesel sputtered as Heidi slipped aside the crotch of her bikini bottoms and slipped the vibrator in her, a low moan escaping her mouth, "You minx, you know you're never leaving my sight, you fucking wild cat."

"Oh, but I want to go out into the ocean!" Heidi said, getting up and trotting over to the waters, "Are you coming?"

"You minx!" Diesel repeated, running after Heidi, who giggled and raced to the water.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

It wasn't men that Diesel had to worry about molesting Heidi; it was the women on the beach. There were a bit more women than men, and they took an interest at Heidi's body and at her bikini. Right now, Heidi was with three women who were from Norway, chatting with them in the sands. It didn't help that one of the women had her arm wrapped loosely around Heidi's waist, her hand resting too close to Heidi's barely covered pussy, on her thigh.

Diesel leaned forward, watching as one of the women leaned forward and whispered something in Heidi's ear, something that had Heidi giggling and looking coyly at the woman. Heidi turned and pointed to Diesel before whispering back something to the woman. Diesel got up from his perch on the blanket and walked over to Heidi and the women, saying, "Heidi, what's up?"

"Oh, Mister American man," The woman who was wrapped around Heidi said, batting her blue eyes, "Your fiancée was speaking about you…"

The other women giggled loudly and looked over to Diesel, who smiled and placed a hand on the nape of Heidi's neck, "All good things, I hope?"

"Yes," The woman said , her eyes drifting to Heidi's chest and lingering there, "She told us that you bought this lovely suit for her, it does look nice on her…"

Diesel smiled at the women and said, "Yes, well, I love putting my fiancée in lovely things."

The women giggled and then the two not on Heidi said something to the woman that was wrapped around Heidi in Norwegian and then the two were off, giggle and smiling at the woman who was still on Heidi. Heidi leaned up and said in a soft voice, "Oh Diesel…my new friend here knows that I have a vibrator in me and she said that the thought of sharing American dick with me is such a turn on for her."

The woman chuckled softly, her eyes trained on Diesel's crotch. Diesel shook his head and asked, What am I going to do with you, my dear?"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

The sight of two women with the mouths on his cock was the hottest thing he had ever seen. The woman from the beach and Heidi were on their hands and knees, on the blanket that they had laid out on the beach, their mouths licking and sucking at his cock. Diesel himself was lounging on his back, propped up by his elbows, looking down at the women. They contrasted with Heidi's milk chocolate skin and the woman's pale skin. The woman had short curly hair and Heidi had long straight black hair. It was the most erotic sight he had ever seen. Diesel hissed as the woman licked the head of his cock while Heidi nipped at the underside, her tongue taking soothing swipes at what she nipped. Diesel head fell back as two tongues ran across the head of his cock.

"Oh no, darling," Heidi said, making Diesel's head rise, "You have to watch us as we give you head!"

"Oh fuck," Diesel said, looking around the beach, thankful that their area was nearly empty, "Fuck, this is so hot, you two are such naughty girls…what am I to do with you both?"

"Mmm, bathe us in your hot semen," The blond woman purred, licking at the pre-cum that leaked from the tip of Diesel's cock, "Thick hot American semen on our faces."

"Oh fuck, where do I find you all?" Diesel wheezed as Heidi and the woman kissed each other over the head of his cock, "I'm such a lucky son of a bitch!"

Heidi and the woman plated opened mouth kisses on Diesel's dick, before the blond woman wrapped her mouth around Diesel's dick and began to bob her head up and down the thick shaft taking as much as she could into her mouth. Heidi licked and sucked at what wasn't in the woman's mouth. Diesel let out a groan of disappointment as the blond woman pulled off of Diesel's cock, but was then replaced by Heidi, who took him all her mouth, her throat constricting around him and tongue lapping at what was close to it. Diesel grunted and watched as Heidi bobbed her head up and down on his cock. It had taken Heidi months to get to the point that she could deep throat all of Diesel with ease, which was not an easy feat, since he was well endowed. Heidi into Diesel's eyes and moaned, her eyes rolling up into her head, apparently, Heidi loved to suck cock, or was it because of the fact that they were doing this in public without any regard of who would see them, at this point, Diesel didn't give a flying fuck who watched them, it was too damn good to fucking stop.

Heidi lifted her head off of her fiancé's dick and let the woman latch on again. The process was repeated several times, each time bringing Diesel closer to the edge. As Diesel's balls began to contract from his approaching orgasm, he pulled his cock from the blond woman's mouth and began to jerk himself off, growling, "Open your mouths, ladies."

Heidi and the blod woman opened their mouths over Diesel's dick, with smiles on their faces. The sight was such a fucking turn on that Diesel let out a grunt and came all over their faces. Some of It got in their mouths, but the majority of it got on their chins, their cheeks on their noses, everywhere. Diesel leaned back and watched as the women licked the cum off each other faces and then began to kiss, their mouths wide open so that Diesel could watch as they exchanged what semen the licked off in each other's mouths.

Diesel tucked himself back in his speedo and the blond woman used a wet wipe to clean her face. She gave Diesel and Heidi a kiss on the cheek and told them that she would be here until the end of the week and where her hotel was. As the woman sauntered off, Diesel chuckled and said, "Heidi, you are an insatiable woman, have been looked over for nymphomania?"

"No," Heidi said, pulling off her bottoms and pulling out the vibrator, "But, I do know I could go for sex right now!"

Diesel yelped in shock as Heidi pulled his dick back out and lowered herself on it, moaning loudly in pleasure. Diesel's eyes rolled back in his head as Heidi began to rub and grind on him, pinching her nipples and arching her back as she fucked herself on his ever growing erection. Heidi whimpered and said, in a breathless voice, "Wow! I've never fucked you so openly before, people are going to watch us, their eyes on me, I want to be watched, let them watch us as I fuck you!"

"Dreams do come true," Diesel chuckled looking over and seeing a few people make their way over to them, "Here's your audience."

Diesel watched as Heidi's eyes widened with glee and she bounced a little more on him. Although Diesel catered to his wife's every desires, he wouldn't let a bunch of perverted men have their way with her, he did have his limits. He waved his hand to form an invisible wall between them and the gawkers. Heidi gave them small group watching a dazzling smile and said, "Watch me! It's such a turn on for everyone to watch me! Look at my slutty body take his huge cock in me!"

Heidi leaned back and moaned loudly, plucking her nipples, her eyes on all the men and women watching her. It wasn't many people, but it was enough for Heidi. Heidi let out moan, leaning forward and kissing Diesel, who began to thrust up into Heidi. Heidi's hand flew down to her pussy and she began to rub her clit, crying out in bliss, "Oh fuck! My clit feels so good, it feels so good! I'm cumming now! I'm cumming and it feels so good! Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

It felt so good for Heidi, to have all those wanting eyes on her as Diesel fucked her. Her orgasm was large and wet, she was screaming loudly in pleasure, arching her back and spraying her release all over Diesel, who groaned and came deep inside of her. Heidi licked her lips and arched her back, like a cat does when they've caught and ate a big mouse. She slid off of Diesel's wilting erection and bent forward, shaking her bottom, her head turned to the group. Heidi smiled and said, "See, it's leaking out all over the place he sure filled me up!"

"You are a mess," Diesel chuckled, laying back on the blanket, as Heidi settled down on his chest, "What are you doing?"

"Napping, all this public sex stuff sure tires a girl out, mmmm, wake me up when you're horny again!" Heidi purred, closing her eyes to sleep, leaving Diesel to deal with the group who stood dumbfounded, staring at the group.

"She's going through a change," Diesel said with a shrug, waving his hand so that the group would leave and go back to what they were doing making them forget that he and his fiancée just had sex on a beach, "Why didn't you erase their memories Heidi?!"

"Cause…I like being naughty…" Heidi giggled sleepily.

"I know you do…." Diesel said with a sigh, covering Heidi with a towel, that way no one saw what belong to him, "Oh, I know…"

END

* * *

Lol...poor Diesel, any who, please, leave a review, least the next story rots in document manager! someone asked for Ranger and Stephanie at a gym...I think I can make that work! Later gators!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9, enjoy! Someone asked for Carlos and Stephanie at the gym and this is what I made!

Warning: Smut, nothing much else really!

Disclaimer in chapter 1

Enjoy and please, leave a review! .w.

* * *

_Physical_

_Stephanie Finds the Joys of Working out!_

Stephanie liked the idea of working out, she did, really, but to get out of the warm bed and go to the gym, that had Stephanie turning her nose at the thought of climbing into her car and going for an early morning treadmill run.

"Come on Stephanie, come with me to this brand new gym," Stephanie's friend, Heidi pleaded and begged, shaking her friend's arm, "Please!"

"Why are you trying to get me to go to a gym, Heidi?" Stephanie whined from her perch on the couch, "In fact why are you even going to work out? you hate the gym more than me!"

"Well, this gym is special!" Heidi said with a smile, "Come with me, and you'll see, please?! Look one time, and if you don't like it, you don't have to go with me again, deal?"`

Stephanie groaned at the puppy eyes Heidi gave her, damn it, she always caved at the puppy eyes, "Alright, deal, but if I don't like it, I'm leaving!"

"Oh my god, you won't regret it, it's going to be so much fun, you'll love it!" Heidi said with a bright smile, "Be up by five!"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

And so, at five in the morning, Stephanie was up, dressed in a pair of sweats and an old t-shirt ready to go with Heidi to the gym. Unlike her friend, Heidi was happy and had kick in her step. She wore a tight sports bra and pair of tiny workout shorts, that did nothing to cover her, the material super thin, holy shit, they were just working out, was it strip aerobics?

Stephanie was expecting one of those huge gyms that had chains all over the place with pretty men and women who worked out 4 hours a day. What she got was a plain looking concrete building with no windows, just a battered metal door to go in and out of. Stephanie turned to Heidi, who smiled and dug out a slim key card from her gym bag, "How'd you find this…gym?"

"The owners found me," Heidi said walking up to the gym down and sliding the card through a card reader, "They gave me a trial and I was hooked the first day, you will too."

Heidi opened metal door and ushered Stephanie through the door. Stephanie found herself in a tiny little foyer that had only a simple door that hopefully would lead into the gym. Heidi closed the metal door behind her and opened the door, saying, "Welcome to Rangeman Gym…."

Stephanie's eyes widened and she gasped, "Holy shit…this is a gym?"

Stephanie was standing in a modern looking gym with high end equipment and electronics. Though one thing that Stephanie noticed was that there were only men here, sexy, tall and bulky men…oh sweet baby carrots….all those sweaty hot men…

Heidi led Stephanie past the hot looking men working out and up to a circular desk where two men stood behind it, watching them walk up to them. One man was blond with blue eyes and dressed in a pair of jeans and a flannel shirt. The other man was Hispanic with long black hair and chocolate brown eyes that took everything in.

"Diesel!" Heidi exclaimed, running over to the desk, "I've missed you, don't you ever go away again!"

The blond man chuckled and said, "Alright, Heidi, I won't, you're here early, well that's good, we can start our session early."

Heidi smiled and said, "I would love that, Diesel, come on, let's go to the good room…."

Diesel walked around the desk and over to Heidi, who smiled and latched onto Diesel's arm. Heidi and Diesel waved to the man behind the counter and then were off, down a long and narrow hallway. The man that was left behind the desk gave Stephanie a look over and then said, "You must be here for your trial, hmm, you're in luck, I'm the best at what I do."

"Oh…okay," Stephanie said as the man walked around the desk and over to her, "Um, what's your name?"

"Carlos," the man said, wrapping an arm around Stephanie's waist and leading her to the narrow hallway, "Come along Babe, I'll put you in the second best room, since it's been taken."

The narrow hallway had doors lining the wall, some of them led to showers and locker rooms and some doors led to saunas and even one door led to a huge Olympic style pool. Carlos led Stephanie to a door at the end of the hall and said, "Private room number 2, welcome to the session room.

Carlos opened the door and Stephanie gasped. This was a workout room?! It looked more like a fucking bedroom. The session room was a large room, with a bed in the middle of it. There was a door that led to a private bathroom and black padding on the floor. That was all that was in the session room. Carlos gave Stephanie a look over and said, "No, this won't do, Babe, what you're wearing is not right for this session, hold on, I'll give you something to wear."

Stephanie watched Carlos walk over to a hidden wall panel in the room and take out two articles of clothing. Carlos gave them to Stephanie and said, "Go in the bathroom and get dressed in the proper attire."

Stephanie walked over to the bathroom and went inside it, closing the door. The moment she looked down at the clothes given to her, she let out a yelp of surprise. The clothes given to her were just lingerie; a strapless sports bra and a sports string bikini. Stephanie didn't know why these were proper attire, she really should go out there and give Carlos a piece of her mind, and plus, he kept calling her Babe! She-okay, she liked that, he was sexy and strong looking, with those muscles bulging under that black muscles and she wondered how his mocha latter skin would look, covered in sweat…maybe he was looking out for her in the sweat department….yeah.

Stephanie stripped off her all her clothes and then put on the bikini and the sports bra. She felt so exposed. The stretchy cloth was tight around her breast, and her nipples were displayed and then thong material was so thin, if she had any pubic hair, it surely would have shown, it molded against her pussy and Stephanie knew that her pussy would be on display if she bent over. Stephanie blushed as she looked at herself in the mirror and then she walked out the private bathroom. Carlos gave a Stephanie a smile and said, "Much better, Babe, you look much better, now let's start with some warm ups, to relax those muscles."

Carlos had Stephanie bending backwards and forward, and stretching her arms, causing her breast to jut out and wiggle through the tight material. As she bent forward, she could feel his eyes on her pussy, which the outline of it could easily be seen through her tight sports panties. She couldn't help but shiver as his eyes took her in. It was kind of erotic!

Carlos then instructed Stephanie to lay on the floor so that he could stretch her out. Stephanie lay on her back, watching as Carlos placed his hands on her thighs, squeezing theem softly before lifting one up. Stephanie jumped in surprise as Carlos's hands slid up and down her thighs, almost hitting close to her pussy with his fingertips.

"Babe, you are so tense, before we can do anything, you'll have to relax," Carlos chuckled, as her muscles tensed up under his hands, "Don't tense up, just relax."

Stephanie couldn't relax, she had this hot man, running his hands up and down her thighs. Fuck, he was reminding her that it had been a while since she had a strong man give this much attention. Stephanie let out a sharp gasp as Carlos stretched her leg out and his fingertips rubbed against her pussy. Carlos tsked and said, "Well, Babe, this is not working out, we'll have to do some serious relaxation."

Stephanie yelped as Carlos spread her thighs and looked down at her covered pussy. Carlos shook his head and said, "This part needs the most relaxing done to it, very tense, yes…"

Stephanie let out a sound of shock as Carlos began to rub her pussy through the cloth. Stephanie whimpered softly as he paid close attention to her clit, which was now hard and pushing up against the thin material of the cloth. Carlos smiled and said, "Hmm, you seemed to be sweating down here, this could be a serious thing, I'll take off these panties," looking down at the wet spot that was forming from Carlos's rubbing.

Stephanie's hips rose and she said, as Carlos took off her panties, "I thought….I thought we were exercising and warming up?!"

"We are, Babe, don't you know, this is an alternative exercise, only given out to certain valued customers, which happens to be you, yes, you are my only valued customer, your little friend told me all about you and your aversion to exercise, and I had to have you as my client." Carlos said, tossing the wet panties over his shoulders, "Hmm, indeed, it's time I get down and do some serious muscle relaxing, I think my tongue will do nicely, with a little help from my fingers."

Stephanie let out a cry of shocked pleasure as Carlos dove his head in between Stephanie's thighs, his mouth latching on to her pussy. Carlos was thorough, sucking hard at her clit and sensitive pussy lips and his tongue diving into her hole, pushing in as far as it would go. HE would then push his fingers in her, his tongue dancing along her swollen clit. Stephanie arched her back and moaned loudly in pleasure as Carlos ate her out, this was an exercise she could get use to!

"Hmm, yes, this pussy is getting nice and wet for me, putting up quite a sweat," Carlos said with a chuckle, looking at Stephanie, "Hmm, yes, this pussy is nice and ready for a thorough work out!"

Stephanie let out a moan as Carlos unbuckled his pants and slid down his pants, revealing his massive erection. Stephanie watched Carlos rub his cock a few times, before he said, "On the bed, Babe, time to get physical."

Stephanie clambered off the bed and over to soft bed, laying on her back and looking up at Carlos, who shook his head and said, "Nope, we need to integrate yoga practice in with his work out, let's start with the downward dog and go up from there."

Stephanie shook her head saying, "I've never done yoga, or much of it, you need to tell me what the downward dog is…"

Stephanie yelped as Carlos flipped her over, positing her on her hands and knees saying, "We'll do a variation, since it originally requires you on your feet and hands, now, to make sure that you are balanced, I'll keep you stable with something long and hard."

Stephanie let out a low moan as Carlos entered her from behind, his large hands on her hips, holding her in place. Once he was full sheathed in Stephanie, Carlos groaned and said, "Fuck, Babe, fucking tight, this will make for a long rigorous workout. Now To get your hips moving, I'll get push what's stabling you in and out, this will make for a long, hard and pleasurable workout.

Stephanie let out a cry of pleasure as Carlos began thrusting in and out of her, his pace hard and his strokes long. Stephanie bent her head down, gripping the bedsheets and moaning in time with each thrust.

"Ah…ah…ah….I love this workout!" Stephanie said, her head snapping back when Carlos began to finger her clit, "It's so long and hard! Faster! I need to burn more calories, Carlos!"

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Carlos said, leaning over and ripping off the sport bra, and grabbing Stephanie's breast, "Good Job, Babe! Fuck, getting into the spirit of working out!"

"If workouts were like this, I'd do it every day!" Stephanie cried out, her orgasm approaching, "Carlos, I'm cumming, I'm cumming! Oh fuck! I'm cumming!"

"That's right, Babe, keep working out!" Carlos growled, pumping himself in Stephanie as she screamed her orgasm, "Fuck, I'm going to cum in you, Babe."

Stephanie let out a groan as Carlos pushed himself inside of her and went still, occasionally rutting weakly against her. Carlos pulled out of Stephanie and said, laying on the bed, "I think….7 days a week, three hours should be good for you…we'll get you fit yet."

Stephanie turned and wrapped herself around Carlos saying, "I like that workout plan, Carlos! Though…I do believe we haven't worked out my mouth muscles, those are important too."

"Indeed, Babe, they are," Carlos said, as Stephanie slid down his frame to grab his erection, "Dios, Babe."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Heidi! Time to get up and go workout!" Stephanie said, knocking on her friend's bedroom door, "Come on Heidi, it's 5:45 AM, we're going to be late!"

Stephanie frowned and knocked again, usually, Heidi was the first one up and ready to go and….workout at the gym. Stephanie now willingly joined Heidi at gym, Carlos was a very good trainer, he made sure to make Stephanie sweat and stay fit. It was the beginnings of a beautiful and healthy relationship.

"Heidi! Come on!" Stephanie said, pounding on the bedroom door, "We're going to be-"

The door opened and Diesel appeared, wearing only a pair of skimpy blue briefs. He gave Stephanie a smile and said, "Sorry, Steph, you'll have to go alone today, not that you'd mind, Heidi and I have decided to try home sessions now, with lots of equipment, you should talk to Carlos about it, we have long bands that aid in creating the perfect workout!"

Diesel closed the door with a wink and left Stephanie to ponder what he said.

"You know…I'm sure Carlos wouldn't mind us using some of those bands, it would help with my stamina and keep me from jumping and getting cramps…" Stephanie said, walking down the hallway to head to the gym, "Hmm, he'd like that very much!"

END

* * *

Now, that's a workout I'd like to do, I'd do it all the time too ;D Now, leave some reviews, please, least the next story rots in Word. If you have any requests, leave them and I might do them ;D


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10, enjoy!

Warning: Rough sex, some domination and an angry Alpha Diesel!

Disclaimer in chapter 1

Enjoy, please review! .w.

* * *

_Boundaries _

_Heidi crosses the line and Diesel teaches her a lesson_

Heidi let out a pained gasp as strong fingers buried themselves in her hair and tug it painfully back, making Heidi's head snap back from the force. She felt the other hand not holding her tear off the simple black dress she wore, leaving her dressed in a only a pair of thigh high stockings and black heels. Heidi cried out in agony as teeth clamped down on the side of her neck, tearing through skin with ease. Oh fuck, the pain… the pain felt so fucking good!

A pair of lips pressed up against her ear and then a rough voice said, "Didn't I tell you, Kitten, you didn't want to see this side of me? Hmm?!"

Heidi yelped as her head was shook roughly. The person holding her chuckled darkly and said, "I did, but, I know my stubborn wife, she'll do the opposite of what I tell her to do, now she has to pay the price, it seems."

Heidi turned her head to look into the blue eyes of her husband. They were usually warm and full of amusement, but tonight, they were quite the opposite. They were dark blue full of anger and rage, and something wild and dangerous, the look of a predator that had caught its prey. Diesel had told Heidi several times that he had boundaries, he had limits with what Heidi was allowed to do. Every time they did something, Diesel would warn her that if he told her not to do something he meant it and that if she pushed him too hard he'd snap. Tonight had been their weekly date night and Diesel told her that she couldn't tease or play with other men tonight, it was their night. Heidi had scoffed and openly flirted with everyone, much to Diesel's dismay and anger. Heidi really should have known better, her husband was an Alpha Demon Male, and acted as such when she acted up. Sure he was a very kind and generous husband, but he was a demon as well, and demons were known for their tempers when their mates did something wrong. Heidi herself would find out tonight what it means to anger your demon mate.

Heidi's thoughts were cut off as Diesel bit the other side of her neck, breaking the skin and causing her to scream in agonized pleasure and buck her hips up. Diesel grabbed her supple breast and squeezed them tightly snarling, "You smell like that man you felt up in the fucking bathroom of the restaurant! I can't stand the stench! I'll have to get rid of it…I don't like doing this, Heidi, but, it must be done, hmm?"

Heidi's head was jerked back so that a pair of blood covered lips could cover her lips. They weren't soft or gentle, they were rough and hard, and would surely leave a bruise once this was all over. Diesel pulled apart from the kiss and roughly jerked Heidi over to the couch of their house and tossed her over the arm. Heidi turned to her husband and watched as he unbuckled his belt and fold it in half. Oh, she was going to get a belt lashing tonight, it had been a while since-

Heidi's thoughts were put on hold as the belt began to come down on her upturned bottom. Heidi yelped in pain as the blows came down. They were painful and lingered and Heidi couldn't help but arch into the blows as pleasure began to take over the pain, yes, she was masochist but to each their own! Heidi was now grinding against the arm of the couch, moaning and gripping the cushions as her husband spanked her with the belt. She wanted so much, she wanted more of this, she wanted Diesel in her.

"Please!" Heidi screamed as Diesel beat her, "Fuck me, Diesel, fuck me, I want your big dick in me!"

"Oh no, no you don't, Heidi, tonight, you don't get to take orders, you get punishments, and that means no orgasm tonight, maybe in the morning if you've truly are sorry!" Diesel said as he spanked Heidi, "Hmm, yes, it seems like you're enjoying too much and we can't have that now hmm?"

Heidi gasped as she was jerked off the arm of the couch and made to be on her knees. Diesel whipped out his erection and said, "Use that slutty mouth of yours baby, don't worry, I'll help you along."

Heidi opened her mouth and let out a moan as Diesel forced his hard cock into her mouth. He didn't give any time to adjust to his massive girth, he pressed her head downward and began to hump her face, savoring the gagging noises she made as he fucked her mouth. Oh no, his wife wouldn't get any pleasure from this, none at all, it would be all about Diesel, tonight, the price Heidi is going to pay for testing his boundaries.

"Oh shit, Kitten, you feel so good, your throat constricting around me, those fucking gagging noises you're making turn me the fuck on, can you breath, Kitten? Barely? Good, fuck, fuck, fuck, this feels so fucking good!"

Heidi whined and her fingers trailed down to her dripping pussy. If she could only touch it a little bit-

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Diesel boomed, his eyes flashing red, "Didn't I tell, no orgasms for you tonight?!"

Heidi let out a gag as Diesel pulled out of her mouth quickly and lifted her up, leading her out the living room and up the stairs to their bedroom. Diesel tossed Heidi on their bed and had her tied to the headboard before she knew it. Diesel shook his head and said, "You just want to test me tonight, Heidi, well, guess what, I'm doing the testing tonight, and it's not going to be easy, I don't even know if I want you to the safe word tonight, but I'll let you use it tonight, you do remember what it is, right?"

Heidi nodded her head, watching Diesel strip in front of her, oh tonight would long and wild, and Heidi couldn't wait. Diesel climbed on the bed and crawled on top of Heidi, leaning down and inhaling her scent. He gave her a feral grin and then leaned down and began to bite at her. They weren't little cute love bites either, no, they were big bites, that left marks and made sure that everyone knew whom Heidi belonged to. Heidi could feel sharp teeth dig into her the side of her breast, her collar bone, her hips, her belly, everywhere. It hurt, but the hurt felt so good that Heidi could only whimper, arching her back and twisting in the chains that held her tightly.

Diesel lifted his head up, looking down at his work. Heidi was bleeding from some of the marks, but the other bite marks were fine, just an ugly dark mark on her skin, which would form into a dark bruise that would stay on Heidi for possibly weeks. Good, it would be a long time before Diesel would let Heidi play anyways, she needed to know that though she may be allowed to fuck around, she belonged to him.

Diesel crawled up Heidi's tied body his erection aimed at Heidi's mouth. Heidi licked her lips and opened her mouth to take all of Diesel in. Her husband was merciless, snapping his hips and making Heidi take all of him down her throat. Sometimes she choked on it, but he ignored her, besides, she wanted him to be rough with her. Diesel groaned, burying his hands in Heidi's hair so he could force her mouth up and down his cock, "Fuck, fuck, fuck, you bad girl you, I'm going to have to keep a sharper eye on you from now own! I'll punish you all the time, do you want that, Heidi? Hmm?!"

Heidi moaned around his cock, her eyes closing with bliss. Yes! She wanted to punished all the time, she wanted to be fucked by Diesel all the time, if she could, she would keep his cock in her all the time! Heidi arched her back, her wet pussy aching with want, but she knew that tonigt, she would get no relief, she would be denied any pleasure. The thought of being helpless and at Diesel's mercy was such a turn on, she could come without anyone touching her!

Diesel pulled out of Heidi's mouth and said, "Time to get to the fucking, right?" climbing off the bed and positioning himself at Heidi's pussy, "The pussy, right, you want to be fucked in this slutty hole, right?"

Heidi nodded her head and said, "Please, Diesel, fuck my pussy, fuck it, plea—EESE!" Heidi let out a scream as Diesel pushed himself in Heidi's bottom, gripping her hips tightly. Heidi arched her back and screamed, "FUCK DIESEL!"

"No, no pussy tonight, I want this ass, tonight, since you offered your little friend an ass fucking before dessert came," Diesel said with a chuckle, watching Heidi shudder and arch her back some more, "Hmm, this is so fucking tight, Heidi, glad you slobbered all over my dick, or else it would be hard to push in you."

"Oh fuck!" Heidi said, as Diesel pushed in and out of Heidi's ass, "Hurts so good, it hurts so fucking good! Fucking own me Diesel, I want the world to see whom I belong to! Aw shit! I love it, Diesel! I love it, fuck me some more!"

Diesel's eyes darkened and he began to spank Heidi's thighs and legs, making the woman cry out in bliss, "You don't get to call the shots, I do!" Diesel boomed as he rained down blows on Heidi, who screamed in bliss, "Fuck, every time you get spanked, you tighten up around me, fuck, fuck, fuck! I'm going to fucking cum this ass! Tell me Heidi, who this ass belongs to?!"

"You, Diesel, shit! It belongs to you only!" Heidi sobbed as Diesel landed a hard blow on her pussy, "Don't spank my pussy! I'll cum if you do!"

"You better not cum," Diesel growled as he spanked Heidi on her pussy, watching the wet flesh bounce from the each blow, "This is such a turn on, Heidi watching you whine and cry while I spank this slutty pussy."

Heidi let out a scream as a hard blow landed on her clit. Her body seized up and she came, her ass squeezing tight around Diesel, who growled and came deep inside his wife as well. Heidi lay boneless on the bed, her eyes closed and her hair matted with sweat on her forehead. Diesel, sighed and then said, in a dark voice, "Heidi, did I tell you that you could cum? I don't think I did….let me go get the riding crop."

Heidi smiled with glee as Diesel got off the bed and went over to the closet and grab the thick black riding crop. Heidi loved it when Diesel got all alpha, which was why she did what she did and hit on everyone. She couldn't wait to show off all the marks Diesel put on her, because, let's face it, Heidi was such a hard headed wife and she loved getting her husband angry. That riding crop was going to hurt so good!

END

* * *

Heidi is something else...anyhow, please, leave a review! Least the story will rot in Word. A few people asked for a R/S/L/T smut shot and others asked for a punishment smut shot with R/S...well your wish is my command, but which one is it...hmmm? reviews will make it happen, yes? .w.


	11. Chapter 11

Here it is, peeps, the requested fic you wanted the most: R/L/S/T/B smut! Awww Yeah! Enjoy the fruits of my labor!

Warning: Moresome...uh, graphic sex, Master/slave thing, uh...I don't know what else...

ENJOY!

Disclaimer in chapter one!

* * *

_Friday Night Poker_

_Stephanie Has A Wild Weekend_

"Why torture yourself, Heidi?" Stephanie asked with a huff as her friend finished packing a suitcase, "You know you don't want to do this…."

"I don't, but I have too, Stephanie," Heidi said, looking over to her friend, "Look, this is Diesel's parents we're talking about; I have to go play nice with them for two days. I'm sure you'll be fine without me!"

Stephanie huffed softly and then whined, "But Heidi….it's Fried Food Friday, we always eat the fattening food on Friday!"

Heidi smiled sadly and said, in a serious voice, "Eat twice as much food for me," Just as a horn blew from outside the house, "There's Diesel, I have to go! Bye Stephanie!"

Heidi picked up her suitcase and made her way out her bedroom, down the stairs and out to a waiting Jeep. Stephanie followed her friend and saw Diesel sitting in the jeep, waiting for Heidi to come out. Heidi ran over to the black Jeep and tossed her bag in the back of it. She climbed in the car, kissed Diesel on the cheek and then turned to Stephanie saying, "Have a good weekend!"

Stephanie waved to the couple as Diesel pulled off the side of the curb in the Jeep, with Heidi waving to her. Stephanie rolled her eyes as the Jeep turned a corner, "That bitch, abandoning me on Fried Food Friday…oh, goodness, what is this?"

Stephanie watched as a few black sleek cars pulled up to the curb of the only other house on this street. Stephanie narrowed her eyes and said, "Oh…his friends."

By Him, Stephanie meant her new neighbor, Carlos Manoso. The man was a mystery, always slipping out early in the morning and slipping back in late night, making a loud ruckus as he did. Heidi and Stephanie had the displeasure of hearing him at 3 in the morning going to his fucking job. Heidi had go to her boyfriend and told him to tell off the man, and Diesel, the whipped man, did what he was told to do. He came back to Heidi and shrugged his shoulders saying, "He said he was sorry, he made all those noises and he also said to get over yourselves."

That had made Carlos Manoso a mortal enemy, since he disrupted Stephanie's sleep, hopefully tonight, that would not be the case! Stephanie closed the front door of the house . She did peep out the little side window and saw three men, all of them talk dark and sexy get out the cars, carrying beer, and other goodies that signal that it would a man's night at the Manoso place. Fuck, they would be loud and rowdy while she ate her fatty foods! They better not mess with her, that's all she knew, she had a tradition to keep, without her friend, damn it all…

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie had just settled down with coffee table full of food when the doorbell rang. The doorbell going off had her on edge, she had ordered all her food, who would be ringing her…fucking Manoso..

Stephanie got up and walked over to the front door. She peered out the side window of the door and saw that it was indeed Carlos Fucking Manoso. Stephanie rolled her eyes and opened the door saying, "Yes, Manoso, what do you want?"

"Babe, what's with all the animosity?" Carlos asked, looking at Stephanie with a smile, "I'm only here to play the nice neighbor, where's your little friend."

"If you must know, Heidi went out of town," Stephanie said placing her hands on her hips, "She had to go play nice with Diesel's parents."

"Oh…I thought they were doing that next weekend…" Carlos drifted off, before he smiled and said, "Come over and play poker with us, Babe. We have booze and pizza."

"Well, I have booze and pizza as well," Stephanie said, turning her head away from Carlos, "Why would I want to spend time with the enemy?!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Carlos said, wrapping and arm around Stephanie's waist, "Now, let's go enjoy our Friday night."

"Now wait a minute," Stephanie said, as Carlos grabbed her keys and led her out the house, "I already have plans!"

"Well, things do change," Carlos said, locking the house up, and grabbing Stephanie again, "Besides, as your neighbor, we need to bury this hatchet and become friends."

Stephanie sighed and said, "Fine, let's go play poker, but no funny business!"

As the two walked over to Carlos's house, Stephanie took a good look at Carlos. He was a sexy man, with mocha latte skin covering well built muscles. He had long black hair and chocolate brown eyes that took everything in. Tonight, since it was a time to hang out, he wore a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. Yes, if her neighbor wasn't such a loud person, he would be perfect eye candy.

Carlos and Stephanie walked over to the brightly lit house and entered the front door. Carlos's house just screamed male, it was straight lined, with black furniture and high end electronics and gadgets. There were no pictures hanging from the walls and not a single knick knack on the side tables. Stephanie followed Carlos down a flight of stairs and into the basement, where three men sat around a poker table, talking, joking and drinking a few beers. The men looked up from their game, when Stephanie and Carlos walked over to the table.

"Guys, this is one of my neighbors, Stephanie, her friend is not here, she went out for the weekend with Diesel," Carlos said, pulling up a chair for Stephanie to sit in, "Stephanie, these are my friends, Tank, Lester and Bobby,"

Tank's named suited him to a tee, he was built like a tank. He skin was dark, a few shades darker than Heidi's milk chocolate skin. He was bald headed with sharp brown eyes. He was well built and tall, dressed in a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. He gave Stephanie a smile and said, "How's it going, Stephanie?"

Bobby was shorter than Tank by a few inches, with a lighter skin tone than Tank, and he had soft brown eyes. He had hair, that was short and he wore a pair of black glasses. He was well built too, wearing a pair of black slacks and a blue shirt. He nodded in Stephanie's direction and said, "Evening," a smile on his face.

Lester was the odd ball out, with the same skin tone as Carlos, but with green eyes and spikey blond hair. He was well built and almost as tall as Tank. He wore a blue floral printed shirt, a pair of khaki shorts and a pair of sunglasses with flamingos around the edge, which hid his green eyes. He gave Stephanie a hand wave and said, "What's shaking sexy?"

Stephanie sat down and said, "Alright, let's get this over with, I want to go back to watching Lifetime and eating fried chicken!"

"Okay, first off, the chicken's good," Lester said, pulling his sun glasses off and giving Stephanie a look, "But, a night of Lifetime, the anti-man channel?! I think not, you're hanging out with us all night long, playing poker, so, whose turn is it to deal?"

"Mine," Bobby said, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose and shuffling the cards, "So, Stephanie, how is it to have our buddy as a neighbor?"

"He wakes Heidi and I up at three in the morning," Stephanie said, glaring at Carlos, who smiled at her, "You better watch out, Heidi has plans to slash your tires, and she'll do it too, that woman is nuts."

"Oh, don't we know," Tank muttered softly, making Stephanie look at him, "Heidi's Carlos's boss, I bet she didn't want you to know that."

"She never tells me what's going on at work, and if she does it's to whine about paper work…" Stephanie said, earning chuckles, "I do paperwork as well, she's such a whiny brat!"

"Where do you work at?" Carlos asked, giving Stephanie a beer, "You must be someone's sexy secretary…"

"No, I'm a Regional Director for a supermarket chain, I control the east coast, though in this day and age, I just get the district managers to check out everything for me. If something's really wrong, I'll go and check it out, but that's a rarity, I enjoy working from home."

"Lucky duck," Lester said, tossing chips on the middle of the table, "Alright, guys, I'm going to win this round, I'm wearing my lucky outfit."

"Please, it's only lucky because you got to bang those twins in it," Tank said, making Stephanie chuckle, "He has an ego the size of fucking Texas!"

"Yeah Babe, watch out for this one," Carlos said to Stephanie, "He'll try to charm his way into your panties."

Stephanie blushed, looking down at her cards. It had been a long time since she had some sex. Nearly 6 months! Stephanie was now surrounded by four hot men, it had her mind gears churning. 'He wouldn't need to charm his way into my panties,' Stephanie thought to herself. Stephanie looked up, hearing dead silence. All the men were looking at her oddly. Stephanie frowned and said, "What?"

"Babe, what did you just say?" Carlos asked, leering at the woman, who froze and said, "I said that out loud didn't I?"

Stephanie groaned and grabbed her beer, finishing it off in three gulps. She gave the leering men looks and snapped, "Shut up! Let's get back to the fucking game!"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

As it turned out, Carlos and his friends were pretty cool to hang out with. As they drank more beers and got into the game, Stephanie found that she could really hang out with these men. They were hot as hell too, which was a nice bonus. Right now, Lester had taken out a bottle of tequila and was pouring shots for them all.

"Cheers!" Stephanie said loudly, drinking her shot, her eyes watering, "Oh, that's very good! Hey now, let's get back to the game, I'm a little drunk!"

"We can see that," Lester chuckled, as Stephanie pushed her small pile of chips into the pool, "Hey, Beautiful, we should start getting a little more risqué with out bets, right guys?"

"Oh yeah," The group agreed, looking at Lester, "The bets should get a little more risqué."

Stephanie felt her pelvis clench and she smiled and said, "Alright, boys, what should we start betting with."

"Strip poker…" Lester said with a chuckle, watching Stephanie's face heat up, "What, are you scared, Beautiful?"

"No!" Stephanie said, with a smile, "It's just…I've never played that before…"

"Well, time for a crash course lesson," Carlos said taking another shot, "If you win, you get to keep your clothes on, if you lose a hand, you have to take an article of clothing off, okay?"

"Alright, sounds like college, let's do this," Stephanie said with a smile, "Let's play strip poker!"

By the fifth hand, Stephanie found out that she really sucked at poker. She was down to just her panties and bra and she had another bad hand in fornt of her. Well, she was one of the lucky ones, Bobby was naked, and Lester was a pair of boxers away from being naked. The only ones not close to being naked were Carlos and Tank.

"I think, you two are cheating!" Stephanie said to Carlos and Tank, glaring at them, "How in the hell did you get four aces?!"

"Stop complaining Babe, and strip," Carlos said to Stephanie a smile on his face, "The panties or the bra, either way…you have to lose an article of clothing."

"Fuck," Stephanie sighed, as she pulled off her bra and exposed her breast to the men. Stephanie shuddered with delight at the looks she got, her pink nipples puckered up and she covered her breasts up, saying, "Come on guys, we have more poker to play."

Carlos turned to Tank, who nodded his head and then said, "Sweetheart, let's do one more game, this time, we do an even bigger bet."

Stephanie frowned and asked, "Okay, Tank, what is it? Can't be much, since I nearly lost all my clothes."

"Well, let's say if you win, you can have sex with any of the men at the table," Tank leered to Stephanie, who blushed deeply.

Stephanie could feel her pussy get wet at that idea. They were all hot…how in the hell could she choose just one of them?! Stephanie looked around at the table and saw that all the men had looks of list on them. They wanted this, as much as she wanted it.

Stephanie licked her lips and asked, "What if I lose?" Stephanie asked, looking at the men, who smiled at each other.

"Well, if you lose," Tank said, leaning back and smiling, "We all get to 'own' you this weekend, doing everything we want, no holds back…"

Stephanie let out a shudder, feeling the lust flare up inside of her. She would be at their mercy, for two days, two full days, it would be extremely erotic. Stephanie could picture it now and that made her even wetter. Stephanie nodded her head and said, "Alright, I'll take your bet!"

Stephanie hoped that with her luck, she'll lose hard. Carlos dealt the cards and then passed them out. There a moment of silence, people asking to draw more cards and then Carlos said, "Alright, madam and gents, present your hands."

"You guys did this on purpose," Stephanie said in a sultry voice, putting down her junk cards, "Well, I lose…I guess that means, I'll be owned by you all this weekend."

Goodness, when had she turned into Heidi?! Heidi was the only friend she knew to participate in gangbangs, swingers and everything else that was morally wrong. Stephanie would have balked at the idea of being so bad, so naughty, but after six months of no sex, and now, she was being presented with four men who wouldn't keep her yearning for more. Stephanie was quite excited.

"Hmm, it seems that you are correct," Carlos said, getting up from the poker table, "And first order of business is that you get naked, panties off, Babe."

Stephanie stood up and pulled down her panties, stepping out of them to reveal that her pussy was nice and bare. Stephanie smiled coyly, turned and bent forward, grabbing the back of the chair and wiggling her bum. Stephanie yelped in surprise as a hand spanked her bottom, and then another pair of hands grabbed her buttocks and began to squeeze them, pulling them apart and exposing her wet pussy. Stephanie whimpered as fingers pulled open her pussy lips and Lester said, "Yup, she sure is a right slut, all wet and dripping for us, do you want us to gangbang you, Beautiful, to have cocks filling up all your holes?"

"Yes, I want-" Stephanie yelped as someone spanked her bottom.

"Ah, that's not that way you address us, Stephanie, we own you, you need to address us as Sir, or Master," Carlos said, lifting Stephanie's head up so he could kiss her, "You should remember that, Stephanie, or else we'll spank you."

"Yes, Master," Stephanie whimpered as the fingers pushed themselves in her, "Oh, Master, that feels so good! Fuck my pussy with your fingers, Please!"

"She's quite demanding, this mouth should be used for something else, other than being so demanding," Bobby mused, turning Stephanie's head to his erection, "Alright, Princess, open up and suck my cock."

Stephanie licked her lips and opened her mouth, letting Bobby push his erection into her waiting mouth. Stephanie let out a groan of bliss as they heavy organ pushed in and out of her mouth, a large hand on the back of her head was guiding her to suck more of Bobby's cock. She felt the fingers in her twist and turn, causing her to moan around the cock in her mouth. Stephanie felt Bobby pull out of her mouth and then she was on the table, on her hands and knees, how in the hell did she get on here. Stephanie's thoughts went silent as a cock was placed in front of her. Oh, no need to wonder, she had a cock in front of her! Stephanie licked her lips and leaned forward, slipping the cock in her mouth, bobbing her head up and down the stiff organ in her mouth. Stephanie moaned as a thick cock entered her from behind, it was massive, and it burned oh so good as it entered. Stephanie thought it was Tank, pushing into her, it such a big cock, and it had Stephanie pushing back against it. Stephanie looked up and saw that she was giving Lester head. He wore those stupid sun glasses and he had a firm grip on her head. Stephanie smiled around his cock and then began to bob her head more, making Lester groan. Stephanie let out a muffle cry of shocked pleasure as fingers found her clit and nipples and began playing with them, making her arch her back and grab the edge of the poker table. Stephanie lifted one hand and gently wrapped them around Lester's balls, squeezing them gently and tugging them lightly. Lester let out a groan saying, "Fuck, beautiful, you're going to make me cum in the slutty mouth of yours!"

That's what Stephanie wanted, she wanted Lester's hot and thick cum in her mouth, sliding down her throat, it would taste so good! Stephanie plunged her had down, taking as much as she could down her throat. The results were instant, Lester snapped his hips, plunging himself fully in Stephanie's mouth and throat, gripping her head tightly. Stephanie moaned loudly, her hips wiggling at the sensation of being in this position, a dick in her mouth and a dick in her pussy, oh, those six months of nothing surely were worth this moment!

"Fuck a duck," Lester said as he ground against Stephanie's mouth, "She's like a vice against my dick!"

"Fucking tight," Tank growled, his hands gripping Stephanie's hips as he snapped forward into her, the head of his cock pushing against her cervix, "I bet she loves being like this, being used like this, do you love it, Stephanie, having two dicks in you at once?!"

Stephanie nodded her head around Lester's cock ,her eyes rolling up in her head, her orgasm hitting her hard, was this what Heidi felt every time she and Diesel had people join in? The dirty talk…the hands on her body the dicks in her, she was going to cum! How could she go back to just one dick?!She couldn't, by god, she couldn't! Stephanie moaned loudly around Lester, who groaned and pushed all the way down Stephanie's throat, cumming inside her mouth. Stephanie groaned with bliss, swallowing what Lester gave her. She let out a gasp as Lester pulled out of her mouth, crying out as Tank thrust deeply in her and go still, cumming deep inside of her. Stephanie let out a whimper as Tank pulled out of her, semen dripping out her in a steady stream.

"Oh, Master," Stephanie moaned, scooping up cum from pussy and licking it off her fingers, "You filled me up well.."

"We're not done with you, Babe," Carlos said, turning Stephanie around and forcing most of the top of her body off the poker table, "We have all night to fuck you!"

Stephanie moaned as Carlos entered her pussy, which was still leaking Tank's cum. She felt Bobby grab her head and his erection entered her mouth. In this position, it slid into her throat with ease and he snapped his hips up, pumping his erection in and out of her mouth. Stephanie gasped as hands began to spank her breasts, her nipples were pulled and her thighs were given love bites. Stephanie moaned and reached down to rub her clit, but hands grabbed her wrists and pulled them back saying, "No, sweetness, you don't get to cum now, you're our cum dumpster, you cum when we tell you to cum."

Stephanie moaned at those words, they were so vulgar and degrading, but….they made Stephanie wetter, they made Stephanie want to bend over and offer herself to them as their cum dumpster. She wanted to shout out that she was their cum dumpster and that her goal in life was to be filled with their cum, their hot thick semen. Stephanie arched her back and lifted her hips, letting Carlos thrust deeper in her pussy. She felt mouths on her breasts, biting the soft flesh and tugging on her nipples with lips. Stephanie moaned loudly around Bobby's cock as her body was jerked around on the table. She could feel her orgasm approaching again, from the rough treatment.

"Dios, Babe, you're cumming around my dick, I can feel that tight pussy of yours squeezing me tightly!" Carlos growled, as Stephanie let out a muffle scream, as she came, "I guess this slut loves the rough treatment, guys, we'll have to remember that."

Bobby pressed himself in Stephanie's mouth, all the way down her throat and came, making Stephanie groan as he did. Stephanie loved the strong salty taste of the drops of cum that land on her tongue as he pulled out of her mouth. After Bobby pulled out of her mouth, Carlos flipped her on her hands and knees again and came deep inside of her, growling, "Babe…"

Stephanie let out a sound of displeasure as Carlos pulled out of her. She gasped as she felt fingers rub against her ass, pressing into the hole hidden between her buttocks. She turned and watched as Lester began to rub oil on his cock and fingers, the one pressing into her. She blushed and said, "I've never thought about anal before…"

"We'll take good care of you, Beautiful, by the time you leave, you'll be an anal loving girl," Lester said, pushing two fingers inside of Stephanie's bottom, making the woman cry out in shock, "Damn girl, you're so fucking tight!"

Stephanie whimpered as Lester pumped his fingers in and out of her butt, it felt strange, but the strange feeling was giving way to something else. It didn't help that the other three men were watching her, standing in front of her and rubbing their newly awakening erections. They were going to watch her get her anal virginity taken away from her. It was such a turn on, so much so that she whimpered, "Please, Masters, watch me as I lose my anal cherry! Bathe me in your cum as I ride Master Lester's cock!"

The men in front of her groaned and began to press their erections on her face. She turned her head to lavish licks and opened mouth kisses on the heads of their cocks. Stephanie let out a pained moan as Lester's cock began to push into her anal passage. She felt hands wrap around her hips and Lester say, "Relax, Beautiful, let that ass just open up and take me, don't worry, by the end of this weekend, you'll be taking Tank's cock in your ass and another cock in your pussy at the same time, you'll be a cock slut for sure."

Stephanie whimpered at that thought, Tank's big dick in her while another one was pounding in her pussy, it was an erotic thought. She felt herself relax and then Lester was sliding into her, his large cock forcing open virgin walls. Stephanie moaned softly, her eyes shut as she began to thrust back on the cock that was in her. It stung a bit, but that was fading quickly, giving way to the pleasurable sensation of being filled in such a dirty hole. Stephanie opened her eyes and watched as the men before began to speed up their hands, they were going to cum soon, they were going to cum all over Stephanie's face, coat her in thick semen, she wanted it, she wanted to be covered in it!

"Come on me!" Stephanie moaned as Lester began to trust in and out of her ass, "Oh fuck, it feels so good! Please, Masters, cum all over me!"

"Shit, sweetie," Tank growled, cumming first, splashing Stephanie's face with his semen, thick ropes of it hitting her face, her cheeks, everything. Stephanie moaned loudly in bliss, licking what got on her lips. She smiled and said, "Master's cum feels so fucking good on me.

Stephanie let out a gasp as Bobby came on her face next, some of his cum landing in her hair and neck, sliding down, creating a warm path. Stephanie turned to Carlos and said, "Please, Master Carlos, cum on this slutty cum painted face."

That was all it took for Carlos to cum on Stephanie's face. She made sure to have her mouth open wide as his cum painted all over her face, some landing on her tongue. Stephanie lifted one hand up so she could clean the cum off her face and eat it. She could feel Lester speed up and then he heard him groan loudly and then cum inside of her ass, shooting thick semen in her. It was such a turn on. Stephanie moaned as Lester pulled out of her ass, his hands letting go of her hips. Stephanie winced a bit as she sat, her bottom a bit sore from the fucking it took. She turned to the men and asked, "I hope, there's a round three, please?"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Oh, it's so thick in me!" Stephanie wailed, as Tank's erection sank into her ass, her legs tied open, "Oh Master, your dick is so big in my ass, more! More! I want more!"

Carlos chuckled and said, "Babe, I think you have an addiction…you know we fix it?"

"No," Stephanie said, shaking her head, "How master, please, tell me."

Stephanie let out a choked cry as Carlos pushed into her to the hilt, pushing into her womb. "We fuck the addiction out of you, Babe," Carlos growled as he began to pump in and out of Stephanie, who wailed and arched her back.

If you had asked Stephanie that she would spend a weekend having sex with four hot men, last Thursday, she would have slapped you silly and had you committed. However, now that it was Sunday and she had spent two full days being fucked by a group of hot men, she would have asked where and what time she should show up. Stephanie had experienced a weekend of change. She realized that Heidi had got it right, fucking more than one dick was the bee's knees! These four men had opened her eyes to a different world, a world in which all the power was taken from and and replaced with pleasure she had never felt. Carlos, Bobby, Lester and Tank had her in many different ways, tied up to the bed, the couch, the dining room table, in the shower….everywhere and in every way. They bent her forwards and backwards, stuffing two cocks in or filling her to the brim with toys. Stephanie found out that she could squirt as well this weekend, thanks to some skilled fingers. Stephanie didn't want this weekend to end.

"Oh fuck, Master Carlos, this feels so fucking good!" Stephanie cried out as both Carlos and Tank pumped themselves inside the woman, "Master Lester was right, oh fuck, I'm a total cock slut, I want it all, give me more, I want to-"

"I'm here for my gangbang!" Heidi's voice rang out, "Oh Carlos, Tank, Lester, Bobby! Diesel and I are back and I want a gangbang!"

Reality snapped back for Stephanie, as the Heidi stepped through the opened door and saw Stephanie surrounded by four hot and horny naked me. Heidi blinked, looking at the five. Diesel appeared shortly and asked, "So…did we miss the party?"

"We sure did!" Heidi yelped, glaring at Stephanie, "Why didn't you tell me you were into gangbangs! Diesel and I would have had you in our bed ages ago!"

Stephanie blinked and asked, "What in the..Heidi? What's going on?!"

"Well, apparently, this weekend was supposed to be a gangbang weekend," Heidi said, turning to give Diesel a frown, "But his parents are butts…and made us come and see them…."

Heidi's face morphed into a leer and then she began to take her clothes off, saying, "Well, it still is the weekend, I can get in a few rounds before work, budge over Stephanie! I want some of Tank's dick too, you can ride Diesel, he's hung like an ox!"

"Your Boss is a freak, Carlos man," Lester said, as Heidi pushed Stephanie off of Tank, "So…ladies, are you still going to do Fried Food Friday this Friday coming up? Cause…we're having another poker night, and we would love it if you two joined us men…"

END.

* * *

I need a fan, that was hot...sorry it took so long, someone said they wanted something nice and long, and bam! here it is. All right folks, leave me a review, least the next story rots in Word. If you have anymore requests, please, ask, I might do them!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12, enjoy! Sorry about the wait, I wrote another smut shot, but I was like, I don't think you guys are ready for the kink I wrote in it, and that's saying a lot, since I really tend not to filter what I post everything is up for grabs! If you can handle this one, I might post the other smut shot. This one is something interesting, enjoy! I don't know, you might not enjoy this one.

Warning: Women loving, that's it!

Disclaimer in chapter 1

_Curiosity_

_Stephanie Gets Curious During A Man Free Weekend_

"It's so nice to have the men away on Missions at the same time," Stephanie said with a sigh, sitting beside Heidi on the couch, "It's the perfect excuse to hang out together."

Heidi popped the cork off the bottle of wine and poured Stephanie a glass, "It sure is, of course, it helps that I paired them off for the mission myself."

Heidi and Stephanie giggled loudly and settled in for a weekend of no men, good food, movies and lots of booze. They used to do this all the time, before they married their spouses. They would get together at one of their houses and spend a couple of days doing nothing. Sometimes, they would go out shopping and other times they would have their get together at some spa or resort. Either way, it's been a time honored tradition since before they were in college, and they were going to stick with it.

"So, what movies did you get?" Heidi asked Stephanie, who held up four Red Box DVD cases, "All cheesy romantic comedies I hope?"

"You know it," Stephanie said, putting 'The Notebook,' DVD into the player, "We really ought to do something more than watch romantic comedies."

Heidi shook her head and said, "No way," popping the tops off the Indian Take out she got them, "This has been going on since the 10th grade, remember the first movie we watched together?"

"Oh yeah," Stephanie said with a chuckle, sitting on the couch beside Heidi and picking up her Curry, "The Breakfast Club, and then Psycho, we really shouldn't have watched that, and your dads thought it would be funny to scare us afterwards too!"

"Those bastards!" Heidi said with a loud giggle as they settled down for the movies, "At least your parents were tamer than mine."

"God, I hope we never get to old for movie night," Stephanie sighed, snuggling up beside Heidi, eating her curry, "That would suck balls."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Okay, last movie of the night, let's see, Grease! A classic!" Heidi said with a chuckle, as she opened up the third bottle of wine, "I might be a little drunk, we should cut back on the wine…"

"I think not!" Stephanie said, pouring herself another glass of wine, "We're going to sit back and enjoy a young John Tro-holy shit, this is not Grease…"

Heidi, who had been in the middle of drinking her glass of wine, looked up and squealed, looking over to her friend, "You brought me porn?! How kind of you, gosh, you didn't have to hide it in a Red Box case!"

Stephanie blushed and said, "I didn't know this was in the case, Heidi, I swear! Oh my god-ARE YOU PRESSING THE PLAY BUTTON?!"

"Yes," Heidi said, leaning back and situating herself on the couch, "Well, you bought it with you, let's watch Lusty luscious Lesbians, hmm, I guess someone is jerking off to Grease tonight."

Stephanie blushed as a naked and busty blond walked onto the screen, moaning about how much she wanted to go down on a girl. Stephanie blushed again, She and Carlos had never actually sat together and watched a porno before, hell, she had only seen a couple in her lifetime! Now here she was, sitting with her friend watching this blond woman make out with a busty curly brown haired girl.

"Ugh…" Heidi said, leaning back against the couch, "Those tits are fake, those moans are fake this is extremely fake, I've done a better job than these women on the screen."

Stephanie spat out her wine and looked over to Heidi, who squawked and began to wipe up red wine from her couch, "You what?!"

"I what what?!" Heidi asked, as she gave up saving her couch, "What…done the lesbian sex, yes, I have, Steph, many times, in fact."

"Oh…" Stephanie said, her face heating up at the thought of her friend in that position, "I never knew that about you, Heidi."

"There's a side of me that might be too much for the 'Burg Stephanie," Heidi said, picking up their take out mess on the coffee table, "I've done plenty of things, Steph, remember Carlos always tells you that Diesel and I are a 'liberal' couple, well that doesn't just mean politics as well."

"Oh," Stephanie said softly, as Heidi sat back on the couch, "I…see now, so, you've….eaten a woman out before."

"Well, you said that without blushing, yes, I have," Heidi said with a chuckle, finishing her wine, and pouring another glass, "I've eaten a woman out before ans I've been eaten out by a woman."

"Oh…." Stephanie said, blushing harder, "Well, how did it feel?"

"Well, it's different, I supposed, with a woman...unlike the hard cut lines of a man, a woman's body is softer, unless you're an Amazon body builder…gag…and not only that, you know what parts of the woman's body that turns you on. I like to tease my women lovers, keep on the edge for hours, having them begging for it, before I give it to them, oh shit, the way Jeanne would cry out and demand I-"

"Jeanne Ellen Borrows….?" Stephanie gasped, earning a head nod, "Holy shit, no way!"

"Way…" Heidi said with a giggle, leaning back in the couch, "I mean, it's not just Jeanne, I do have other female friends who like to experiment, and most of the time, Diesel's there to watch it all, he calls it live action porn, and it's a trillion times better than this shit."

Stephanie blushed and asked, "And Diesel's okay with it?"

"Of course he is," Heidi said with giggle, a leer forming on his face, "Sometimes, he's the one who asks me to call a girlfriend over, he claims that it's a form of art, but we all know that Diesel's a pervert and he just likes watching those types of things."

Stephanie wondered if Carlos liked that kind of stuff too. They hadn't really talked about doing things like that in between the sheets, hell, when the subject of anal sex came up, she would blush and mumble that she wasn't ready. Heidi had known Carlos far longer than Stephanie. Did Carlos like watching two women together? Had he watch two women, had it been Heidi and another woman he watched have sex together? Stephanie's face heated up, the idea of being with another woman didn't scare, in fact, it had her extremely curious. Stephanie turned to her friend, who was still commentating the porn on the TV screen. Heidi was very attractive, she must attract men and women left and right. She could probably take Stephanie by the hand and show her the joys of pleasing a woman, of being pleased by one.

Stephanie let out a little yelp, her face beet red, no way would she ask Heidi that…though it might interesting-no she was a good 'Burg woman, and they didn't join in on lesbian sex, not even with their best friend in the whole wide world!

Or….could she just ignore the 'Burg mentality and live her own damn life. She liked that idea a lot.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Heidi let out snort as hands shook her awake.

"Who 'dat, who 'dere?" Heidi mumbled, sitting up quickly, looking around sleepily, finally landing on Stephanie's form, "Oh….Stephanie, what can I do for you?"

Stephanie turned on the bedside lamp beside Heidi's bed and sat down beside Heidi, who motioned for Stephanie to sit down on the bed. Stephanie bit her lip and whispered, "Heidi…eailer last night, when we were watching the pornography, and you told me that you did that kind of things, I-"

Stephanie went silent, her face red. She turned away from Heidi, who sat up higher in the bed. Stephanie yelped as Heidi placed a hand on her shoulder. Heidi climbed up on her hands and knees and crawled in front of Stephanie asking, "Stephanie?"

Stephanie blushed and said, "Heidi…when you talked about the things you did….I was wondering…."

"Yes?" Heidi cooed, a smile forming on her face, "What were you wondering?"

"I…was wondering….if….we could…if I…" Stephanie started but Heidi silenced her with a kiss to the lips. Heidi pulled away from Stephanie and asked, "You want to do things with me?"

"Yes," Stephanie said softly, a blush on her face, "I mean, we don't have too, if you're uncomfortable, we'll still be friends-"

Heidi shut Stephanie up with a kiss, a deep long kiss that left Stephanie breathless. Stephanie let out a sound as Heidi's sat up on her knees, so that her hands could run in her curly brown hair. Stephanie moaned softly as her hands rested on Heidi's arms. Kissing a woman was different from kissing a man. Heidi's lips were soft and plump and her mouth was persistent. Stephanie opened her mouth as Heidi's tongue snaked its way out of her mouth and lick at Stephanie's lips. Heidi's tongue plundered Stephanie's mouth, her tongue playing with Stephanie's and her lips sucking on the shy appendage, when it when Stephanie's tongue entered Heidi's mouth.

Heidi pulled away from Stephanie and said, "I've always wanted to do that, Steph, ever since we were in the 10th grade. If you want to have sex with me, Stephanie, all you have to do is ask."

"Let's have sex," Stephanie whispered, leaning forward and kissing Heidi deeply, "Please…fuck me."

Heidi smiled and resumed kissing Stephanie, laying her on the bed and climbing on top of her. Stephanie whimpered softly in pleasure as Heidi's hands slid up her waist, going under the thin tank top she had worn to bed. The hands froze and then Heidi broke away from the kiss, saying, "Stephanie, you're tensing up under me so suddenly, why?"

"Well," Stephanie said, looking up into Heidi's amber eyes, "It's just, Carlos…I don't know what he'll think…"

"Carlos, your husband?" Heidi asked before she chuckled darkly, "I bet anything he would love to watch this right now, you know, in his hay day, your husband was the biggest freak of them all…."

Stephanie's face turned red and she said, "What did he use to do?" watching as Heidi began to unbutton her night shirt.

"Well, he was always up for a three way," Heidi said softly, as she slid her nightshirt off to reveal large milk chocolate colored breast, "And he was an extremely aggressive lover, but you know that, don't you, _Babe_?"

Stephanie nodded her head, sitting up so that Heidi could strip off her tank top, freeing her breast, "What else did he do? Heidi?"

Heidi leaned back, looking thoughtful and sliding off her bottoms, "Well, he would watch me with a woman, and tell us what to do. He really loved to do that, maybe, if you're comfortable, you can ask him to dictate what we do, Stephanie."

Stephanie let out a sound, looking at her friend's body. Heidi was an attractive woman, with full breasts, a curvy figure and a small thatch of dark hair that led down to her pussy. Stephanie lifted her hips up and then pulled down her bottoms and panties, revealing her bare pussy. Heidi smiled and licked her lips, stating, "My goodness, Stephanie, does the curiosity of being with a woman has you excited?"

"A little," Stephanie said, reaching up and grabbing Heidi, "Show me what you do with other women Heidi."

Heidi smiled and leaned down to kiss Stephanie again, this time, Stephanie's tongue wasn't so shy and her hands roamed up and down Heidi's back. Heidi moved away from Stephanie's mouth and began peppering open mouth kisses on her neck, sliding down her body to kiss her collar bone and her shoulders. Stephanie let out a gasp of pleasure as Heidi's hands found her breats and began to knead the soft flesh, fingers plucking at her nipples. Stephanie arched her back and moaned softly, making Heidi look up at the woman.

"Does it feel good?" Heidi asked Stephanie, earning a head nod, "Oh good, that means I'm doing it right."

Stephanie yelped as Heidi lowered her head and latched onto her nipple, teasing it with her lips and teeth. IT felt so good, it was as if Carlos was playing with her, but better, this wasn't Carlos, this was her best friend, goodness, she felt like a college student, experimenting with her best friend. Stephanie felt Heidi shift so that she was beside Stephanie and not over her,her mouth still on one of Stephanie's nipples. Stephanie hissed as Heidi's fingers traced down her stomach and worked their way to her pussy, which was drenched in anticipation. Stephanie let out a low moan as Heidi's fingers ran over her wet slit, spreading the wetness that Stephanie was creating around her highly sensitive pussy.

"You're so wet, Stephanie, goodness," Heidi murmured, looking up at her friend, "You are a horny little slut, hmm?"

Stephanie blushed, but then she turned and in the dim light saw that Heidi was soaking wet, her thighs oated with her own wetness. Stephanie growled and said, plunging two fingers into Heidi, who yelped in surprised, "You're one to talk, you're as wet as me, even wetter."

Heidi squealed as Stephanie jumped her, making her fall on her back on the bed. Stephanie wrestled Heidi until she was victorious, sitting on top of the woman. Heidi huffed and asked, "How did you beat me, you skank?!"

"I've be practicing with Carlos, and plus, you've just grown lazy, working behind a desk," Stephanie said, turning so that she was facing Heidi's legs, "Mmm, now, let's see the real slutty pussy."

Stephanie bent over Heidi's form and spread her thighs open, her fingers making their way to Heidi's pussy. She heard Heidi gasp in pleasure as she spread opened her friend's pussy lips. Stephanie laid her self on top of her friend and said, "I wonder how it taste?"

Stephanie felt her friend jerk and cry out in pleasure as Stephanie's tongue darted out to taste her friend's pussy. It tasted different from a cock, and Stephanie found that she enjoyed the taste. SO much so that she dove her head down and proceed to eat her friend out, making Heidi cry out in bliss. Stephanie nibble on Heidi's clit and sucked on her lips, making Heidi twitch and shake. Stephanie gasped as Heidi gripped her hips and brought them down so that she could eat her friend's pussy out. Stephanie let out a cry as a tongue dove into her, lapping at her juices. It was such a turn on, Stephanie let out a moan and stuck two fingers into Heidi, who whined and shifted her feet so that they were planted on the bed, giving Stephanie more access to her pussy. Stephanie arched her back as three fingers pumped into her waiting pussy, curling up and rubbing her g-spot.

They began to hump each other's fingers as they ate one another out. The pleasure began to rise and Stephanie could feel her orgasm approaching, though this one felt different. It was deep, but this strange feeling, this strange good feeling had Stephanie lifting her head up from Heidi's pussy and whining, "Oh fuck, this feels so good, Heidi, I'm cumming, it feels weird!"

"That's it," Heidi moaned, pumping her fingers in Stephanie harder, "Cum all over my fingers, make this slutty pussy cum Stephanie!"

"Oh fuck, fuck, fuck," Stephanie whined, before screaming and cumming. She felt water or liquid squirt out of her, and the pleasure she felt intensified. She felt Heidi pull her fingers out, grab her hips and press her face against her pussy, drinking what she was squirting. Stephanie cried out, grinding against Heidi's face, "Oh shit! So good, so fucking good, eat my pussy, Heidi!"

Stephanie let out a tired groan, falling on top of Heidi, her face resting beside Heidi's pussy. She felt boneless and thoroughly sated. Stephanie smiled and then began to pump her fingers in and out of Heidi's wet pussy, making her friend moan at the sensation.

"Yes," Heidi whispered, leaning her head back, "Fuck, fuck, fuck, Stephanie, keep going, I'm going to cum all over your fingers…."

"Good girl," Stephanie said with a chuckle, pumping her fingers faster, making Heidi moan and arch her back, "Oh, I can feel your pussy, Heidi, are you going to cum Heidi? Are you cumming around my fingers, you better cum!"

"Son of a bitch!" Heidi wailed as she came, lifting her hips up and squirting around Stephanie's fingers, her hands gripping the bed sheets, "So fucking good! Oh my god!"

Stephanie leaned over and clamped her mouth around Heidi's pussy, drinking her cum. Heidi let out a sigh and collapsed on the bed, her eyes closed and her body trembling. She couldn't move she was so tired. She felt Stephanie shift on the bed, until she was lying beside Heidi, a smile on her face.

"We should have been doing this a long time ago," Stephanie said with a chuckle, kissing Heidi deeply, "Our weekends are never going to be the same."

"I'll say," Carlos voice said, making the two women sit up and see their husbands in the middle of the doorway, "Babe, you should have told me this is what you do during your weekends with Heidi, I would have joined you…"

"That was hot," Diesel said, rubbing his crotch, "I'm going to need for you two to do that again, but first, we need food, Carlos and I just got back from one hell of mission and Dinner and a show would be nice!"

"Well, our weekends are shot," Heidi sighed covering her face, "They'll never let us have our alone time!"

"I don't know, but the thought of our husbands watching us is such a turn on!" Stephanie said, rubbing herself, making Heidi groan and fall back on the bed.

"The monster has been born…." Heidi said, looking over to her friend, "Don't say that to them, or else we'll be having orgies and perfoming perverted…..sex shows….say, this isn't a bad idea after all, hmm….!

END

* * *

This smut shot was much more tamer than the last one I wrote and didn't post. I didn't think you guys were ready for that kink. Any who, please, review, test subjects, least the next smut rots in Word. Any requests? Please leave them and I might do them ;D


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13, enjoy!

Warning: Smut (Durrr) It's a dark fic, dubious consent, a little torture and Dark Diesel and Ranger (or are they...?)

Disclaimer is around in chapter 1

This fic gave me the shudders of the good kind ~w~

* * *

_Captive_

_Stephanie and Her Boss are Captured By The Enemy_

* * *

Stephanie smiled in glee as she shut down the last of the security systems that surrounded the glass display in front of her, She was this close from finishing her very first mission! Stephanie walked over to the glass case and paused, taking out a black little machine and sticking it on the glass. Stephanie watched as a small laser light went around the black machine, cutting through the glass to form a perfect small circle. Once the red lasers faded away, Stephanie pulled the machine and the glass away and stuck her hand into the hole and pulled out her objective for the mission; a large rainbow colored diamond worth 3.4 billion dollars.

Stephanie wasn't a thief, per say, she was an agent that worked in an Agency that retrieved other worldly objects from the people that stole them. She had join the agency years ago, but this was her very first solo mission. Her boss, Heidi, had accompanied her on her missions, afraid that the human would die and that would be a huge liability. After she had proven many times that she was able to hold out on her own, Heidi had relented and let her go on her first mission alone. Soon, she would be back at the agency and would be able to rub it in Heidi's face that she did it, she managed the mission by herself.

Stephanie gently wrapped the gemstone in a white cloth and made to turn and flee the area when a heavy object came out of nowhere and hit Stephanie in the back of her head. Stephanie let out a gasp of pain and fell to the ground, her vision dimming. She thought of Heidi and how, if the woman was here, would be screaming in her ear to be aware of her surroundings. As her world turned black, she heard chuckling and then nothing.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Unhand me you louse!" A woman's voice snapped, cutting through Stephanie's dark world, "Wait until I get free, I'm going to fucking murder you both!"

"Oh tosh, just idle words!" A man's amused voice said, making the woman roar with rage, "Now shush, your little friend is waking up."

Stephanie let out a moan and began to blink her eyes open. The first thing she noticed was that her hands were chained above her head and her thighs were chained as well, though she was standing on her feet and the other thing she noticed was that she was naked, completely bare. What in the hell?! When Stephanie's eyes fully opened she found that she was in a massive ornate room, that housed expensive furniture, a huge bed that could fit 20 people and a wall lined from top to bottom with sex toys. WHAT IN THE HELL?!

"Oi, Manoso, Sleeping beauty is awake!" Stephanie turned and saw a tall, well built blond haired man standing before her. He had blue eyes set in an attractive face. He wore a pair of jeans and a flannel shirt with a red undershirt. He smiled and said, "What's up, sweetness, while you were sleeping, I was dealing with your little friend over here."

Stephanie grunted as Diesel turned her head and to show her boss, Heidi chained and naked across from her. Stephanie's eyes widened and she shouted, "Heidi! What happened?!"

"Apparently, we had a mole in the agency and they sold me out!" Heidi snapped, glaring at the man holding Stephanie, "let her go, Maxim, she's a newbie, your beef is with me."

"It's with you and the whole fucking agency," Diesel chuckled darkly, letting go of Stephanie and sauntering over to Heidi, "If anything, I'm going to have fun with you both!"

"In a minute Diesel," another voice said, walking into the ornate room, "We ought to show her newbie the torture methods we use."

Stephanie turned her head and saw that she was staring at a tall and extremely handsome man. Apparently, they came in pairs. He looked to be of Hispanic descent, with mocha latte colored skin, chocolate colored eyes and long black hair that was in a ponytail, he was dressed in a power suit that was black, with a blood red cloth tucked in his breast pocket. While his counterpart seemed goofy and laid back, this man was anything but, he looked like an extremely dangerous man.

"Look, Manoso, let her go, I sent her out on the mission, she's my responsibility," Heidi said watching as the suited man walked over to her.

"Oh god," Stephanie whispered, looking over to the man in the suit, "Carlos Manos, number one on the most wanted list, right up there with….Diesel Maxim, oh dear god.."

"Mhmm," Carlos said, grabbing Heidi by her hair and pulling it back, "She's getting it now, now, Heidi, why don't you tell her what's going to happen to you both."

Heidi cut her eyes and said, "Go to hell, scum," earning a sharp tug of her hair, making her yelp in pain.

Diesel walked over to Heidi and slapped one of breasts saying, "So, Newbie, we're going to torture you, and if we like you, we keep you, but if we don't like what we get, we're getting rid of you, I know the Market will have a field day with Heidi Evanston, number one enemy of Carlos and Diesel, you'd make us a pretty penny."

Heidi sneered and said, "Wait until I'm free, I'll tear you both apart," Watching as Carlos went over to Stephanie, "Leave her alone! Don't you dare hurt her!"

"How cute, she cares about this one," Carlos said, running his fingers down Stephanie's face, "Hmmm, so, Babe, as a first time treat, you get to pick four items from the wall for us to punish your boss with, better make them good choices, because we're going to punish you with them as well."

Stephanie gasped as Carlos grabbed one of her pink nipples and squeezed it tightly. Stephanie felt Carlos grab her face and turn her to look at the wall full of sex toys. She blushed as Carlos leaned up and whisper, "Okay, Babe, pick which four items to use…."

Stephanie blushed and then let her eyes roam over the wall. There were whips and flogger, clamps and compressors. Multi colored dildos and lined the wall and handcuffs and bonds did as well. There were even pins, pins she didn't want to feel pierce her skin. Most of the wall was covered in sex toys she didn't even know existed Stephanie let out a sound and said in a low voice, "I…don't know what to pick…"

"Oh shit," Heidi said softly, "Damn it, Plum, pick one of the floggers and vibrators, get the-MMMPH!"

"Now, you be quiet, sweetpea," Diesel cooed to Heidi, stuffing three fingers in her mouth, "If you bite my fingers, I'm going to fucking cut out your tongue, got it?!"

Heidi closed her eyes and nodded her head. Stephanie turned away from the scene and said, "The flogger-"

"No," Carlos said, going over to the wall, "You don't get the flogger, hmmm, you get the cat tail whip," holding up a small leather whip that had many leather tassels with knots on it, "Three more toys to pick…."

"The bullets," Stephanie said, earning a cluck from Diesel.

"Nope, you ladies don't get the bullets either," Diesel said nodding to Carlos, "Carlos, get the heavy duty alligator clamps with the weights."

Stephanie's eyes widen as Carlos held up a thick black clamp with sharp looking teeth on them, there was a ring on the end of them that would allow for something heavy to be clipped on them. Stephanie turned to Diesel, who was lewdly pushing his fingers in and out of Heidi's mouth, "Two more picks, newbie."

"Oh…" Stephanie sighed, before she said, "I want the-"

"Nope, your choices were all wrong, we'll just choose the last two for you," Carlos said, going over and picking up a string of beads, all ranging from different sizes, "Anal Beads and hmm….yes….my favorite, the electric wand, Diesel, buddy, when was the last time we used the wand?"

Stephanie watched as Carlos picked up a small glass tube that was connected to the end of a black handle. It was like something you would see at some rave party or something. Diesel whistled and said, "It's been a bit, hurry up, man, I can't wait to hear this one cry out in pleasure, I want her begging for this…"

Heidi let out a gasp as Diesel pulled his fingers out of her mouth. She coughed twice and snapped, "You two are nothing but scums, fucking pigs, you should-AH!"

"Now, you be quiet! I hope your little newbie is more compliant than you are," Carlos said, hitting Heidi's thighs with the cat tail whip, "Hmm, that did sound a bit painful, Diesel, we should turn her around and bend her over so her little newbie can see what's in store for her."

Stephanie watched as Heidi was turned around and bent forward by the chains. Diesel smirked at Stephanie and said, "You see this?" spreading Heidi's buttocks apart and exposing her boss's pussy to her, "This is going to be nice and wet by the time we're done with your boss."

Heidi yelped in pain as Diesel slapped her across her pussy, before letting go of her so that Carlos could whip her. Stephanie's eyes widened as Carlos lifted the whip up and then swung it down low, hitting Heidi on her back, making her grunt in pain. Carlos swung back up and then began a steady pace of whipping Heidi, never lingering in one spot too long, to ensure that Heidi couldn't get used to the pain. For most of the whipping, the only sound Heidi made were grunts of pain. But that began to change as Carlos began to aim for her bottom, spreading her legs each time he did. The little grunts became small cries and then they became loud screams as some of the knotted leather tendrils hit her sensitive pussy. Stephanie's eyes wandered down to Heidi's pussy and saw that with each strike, her boss seemed to arch up into the whips, and her pussy began to moisten. Stephanie gasped as Diesel came up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist.

"You see that, your slutty boss's pussy is leaking," Diesel said, his hands cupping Stephanie's breast, "Look at how horny she is, arching her hips up and taking her whipping, such a slutty woman."

Stephanie gasped in shock as fingers grabbed her nipples, squeezing them tightly, "Hmm, looks like someone is excited as well, hmm, seems to me that you like watching your boss get some punishment, hmm? I bet you don't like it when she tells you what to do, as though you're nothing but a child."

"No," Stephanie whispered as she watched Heidi be whipped, "You're lying, I'm not turned on by this, It's because you're playing with my breasts."

Stephanie cried out as Diesel's hands snaked down to her pussy and plunged three fingers in her, "Oh ho, but you are wetter than a melting snowman in June. You are such a little liar, and I don't like lairs, Newbie, A punishment is in order I suppose, Carlos, she needs a whipping, and the clamps, It looks like Stephanie is the real issue here, lying to her superiors."

Carlos stopped whipping Heidi and turned to where Diesel stood, watching the man finger Stephanie. He smiled and said, "Oh really, Hmm, we'll just have to clamp her and whip her, sorry, my dear Heidi, but you'll have to wait your turn for a punishment."

"Don't you dare touch her!" Heidi screamed, only to cry out in pain as Carlos hit her back side hard with the cat tail whip.

Stephanie gasped as Diesel grabbed her breast and squeezed them tightly. Her eyes widened as Carlos held up the two heavy duty clamps, oh god, they were going to put those on her! Stephanie shook her head saying, "No! Don't do it, I don't want it! Please! Don't-"

Stephanie breath was stolen from her as the clamps were latched onto her nipples. Stephanie's threw her head back and screamed loudly. The teeth of the clamps bite into her nipples, biting through the skin. Stephanie's breath came out in heavy puffs and then she screamed again as Carlos flicked the clamps on her nipples.

"These are my favorite clamps," Carlos said with amusement, flicking the clamps again, "Oh dear, looks like you're bleeding, Babe. Does it hurt?"

Stephanie whimpered in pain as Carlos continued to flick the clamps, "Let me go, it hurts!"

"It doesn't seem like you're not enjoying the pain, in fact, you're as wet as ever," Diesel said with a chuckle, plunging fingers into Stephanie's pussy, "We've got a handful with two masochist sluts, Carlos."

Stephanie let out a moan as fingers rubbed her hard clit. The pain and the pleasure, she had never felt something like this before, It had her hips bucking up and toes curling in pleasure.

"Please, please, please, please," Stephanie whined her eyes clenched shut, "Please, I need something anything!"

Stephanie let out a scream as she felt the whip lash across her chest,the leather strands hitting the clamps. Pain flared up but it was overshadowed by the pleasure she felt from Diesel's fingers on her clit. Carlos chuckled, watching Stephanie fight to stay conscious, "We have a true little pain slut on our hands, Diesel, she doesn't need a whipping, she needs a shocking."

"Don't you dare touch her again!" Heidi snarled, straining in her chains, "Let her go, you pieces of shit!"

Diesel pulled his fingers out of Stephanie and said, with a sigh, "First, let's deal with the Director, unless she's begging for our cocks, I don't want her talking at all."

"True," Carlos said, dropping the whip and going over to Heidi again, "Oh, Babe, make sure you're watching, this is what happens when you talk back to us."

Stephanie watched as Diesel and Carlos pulled the chains roughly sweeping Heidi off her feet and hanging in above the floor. Heidi glared at the men and opened her mouth to snarl at them, but all she do was cry out as Diesel began to push the anal beads into her bottom. Stephanie took in Heidi's wide eyed look of shock as bead after bead was forced into her, some tiny and some as big as a tangerine. Stephanie let out a soft whimper, feeling her pelvis tighten at the sight. Carlos turned to Stephanie and winked at her as he steadily began to push the strange glass wand into Heidi's pussy. Heidi shook her head, whimpering, "No, don't you dare do it, I'm sensitive down there!"

"Oh ho," Diesel said, pulling out his large erection, "That make it even better when we fuck you, you'll be cumming several times today."

Carlos chuckled and pressed a button on the glass wand, turning it on, just as Diesel pressed himself into Heidi's full bottom. Heidi let out a scream arching her back, as the wand sent electric currents into her. Diesel groan and said, "Holy fuck, it's such a tight fit, Director, we'll have to do this again!"

Stephanie let out a gasp as Heidi arched her hips and screamed, "Oh god, I'm cumming!" her eyes rolling back in her head and then she was squirting. Carlos chuckled and said, "A squirter, I wonder if our Babe can squirt as well."

Carlos pulled the wand out of Heidi and said, "You came Director, though, you were calling us pigs and scum, I guess, we'll have to make you see the light."

Heidi let out a moan as Diesel began to pump in and out of her. Stephanie let out a sound as Carlos grabbed Heidi's hips and pressed into her pussy, making Heidi cry out in pleasure. Stephanie arched her hips and squeezed her thighs together watching her boss get fucked. Heidi was screaming and moaning loudly, her hands gripping the chains that held her captive, her body bouncing roughly. Her eyes were half opened and shining with unshed tears and her mouth was slack.

"Oh god, so good, so good!" Heidi said, her head tilting back so that it leaned against Diesel's shoulders, "Fuck me some more, I love it, I love you both fucking my slutty holes, oh shit, I'm cumming again! I'm cumming by your cocks, oh fuck!"

Heidi screamed loudly in pleasure as she came again, her body going slack, letting the men fuck her hard. Stephanie whimpered as she watched her boss be used. She wanted to be used like that too, oh god, why was she thinking like that?! She shouldn't be thinking like that, but watching Heidi be fucked, watching her lose control, it was such an erotic sight.

"Please…." Stephanie moaned, squeezing her thighs together, "Please, fuck me too, I want to be fucked like that too!"

Diesel chuckled and smiled over to Stephanie, "Don't worry, Newbie, you'll get your fucking too!"

Stephanie watched as the two men began to lose control, their orgasms approaching. She heard them groan and growl out their orgasms filling her boss up with their semen. Heidi let out a weak moan of pleasure saying, "Fill me up with your cum…I love it!"

"So you've finally seen the light, Director," Diesel said, lowering Heidi to the floor once they pulled out of her, "Now it's time for the newbie's turn."

Stephanie let out a gasp of glee as Carlos and Diesel walked over to her, their erections rising once again. Oh god she couldn't wait to feel them in her, "Hurry!" She whimpered, shaking in her chains, "Hurry and fuck me, hurry up, I can't wait!"

Stephanie let out a cry of pleasure as Carlos entered her pussy and Diesel worked his way into her bottom. She felt an orgasm rush through her body and then she was screaming her completion. Even though she had cum, the men were without mercy, pounding into her, pushing themselves all the way deep inside her, their hands tugging at the clamps on her breasts, or slapping her bottom.

"We have a bunch of greedy sluts," Diesel growled into Stephanie ear, "A bunch of sluts that need to be fucked on a daily basis."

"Is that what you want, Babe?" Carlos asked Stephanie, who nodded her head dazedly, "You want to be fucked by us every day, to be owned by us, you want to watch as your boss is fucked by us as well? You want to be ours forever?"

"Yes!" Stephanie wailed arching her back, "I want to be owned by you all, I want my boss to be yours as well, I want to watch as she's filled with your cum, I want to watch as you own her, oh shit, I'm cumming again, fill me up with your cum, I'm your slut, I want to be your slut!"

Stephanie let out a hoarse cry as she came again, black spots filling her vision and her consciousness slipping away. She felt Diesel and Carlos cum in and then there was darkness.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Jeanne Ellen Borrows giggled softly, watching as Heidi's head bobbed up and down in Diesel's lap. She turned her blond head as Carlos walked into the office, Stephanie following behind him. Jeanne shook her head and said, "Goodness, if I had known you two had been lusting after these two, I would have snitched on them earlier, I could have been the new director a year ago!"

Carlos chuckled as Stephanie climbed in his lap. Two months had passed since Diesel and Carlos captured Heidi and Stephanie and life couldn't have been better. Carlos wondered with a dark chuckle if Heidi would ever know that her close second in command was the mole that ratted her out. Oh yes, Jeanne Ellen had desired Heidi's position, and so she had gone to Carlos and Diesel to get help. At first the two men had only wanted Heidi, but when they saw the cute Newbie, they wanted her as well. Of course they had given Jeanne pills that would help speed along the process, mind altering pills that once they were fully in the system of the intended victim, would be activated by a trigger. Heidi's and Stephanie's trigger had been Diesel and Carlos having sex with them, at the same, of course. Jeanne had been feeding them the pills five times a day for a whole year. It hadn't taken that long for the desired outcome to go into effect, after that first night, they had become their willing bedmates, any thought of their past lives gone. The pills may have worked a little too well, since the women seemed to desire them several times a day, not that it wasn't a hardship for the men. The pills were brand new, and they had used them first on Heidi and Stephanie. With the outcome they got, these pills were going to be a hit, they would sell so many of them, they could build a brand new business empire. They could take over the world, if they wanted to.

"You're a snake, Jeanne," Diesel chuckled and pressed Heidi's head down so that she could take his cock all the way down her throat and drink all of his cum, "I hope you keep your end of the deal, since we got you your cushy new job."

"Oh yes, Maxim and Manoso, the FBI, NSA, the CIA and all the other major law enforcement have 'deemed' that you are no longer a threat and have turned their eyes to other things," Jeanne said, leaning back in her seat, "Have all the fun you want with your toys, although they are missed, they'll be impossible to find."

"Master Carlos," Stephanie whined, rocking in Carlos's lap, "I want some more of yours and Master Diesel's dick, please, hurry."

"I want some too!" Heidi whined, rubbing herself as she licked some of Diesel's cum off her lips, "Please! Fill me up!"

"I'm going to head off," Jeanne said with a giggle, getting up from the chair, "It was nice doing business with you boys, those pills that you both created sure will make you both a fortune in the black markets."

Diesel waved at Jeanne's retreating form and sighed, "What are we going to do with you two needy cock whores?"

"Punish us, spank us, please, I want to the pain!" Stephanie moaned, arching her back, "Anything!"

"We're so naughty," Heidi cooed, climbing into Diesel's lap, "You ought to punish us good."

"Well, it has been two days since we've used the clamps on you two, maybe you both need a reminder of the pain," Carlos said, his chocolate eyes darkening with lust, watching their two pets shiver with excitement "I can't wait to hear you both squeal in pain."

END.

* * *

Yep, guys, Diesel and Carlos were bad guys all along, but shit; Hot and Dark, can it get any better than that...actually, it sure as hell can! Please, test subjects, leave a review, least the next story will rot in Word, and if you have any requests, please, feel free to leave them in a review, I might write them ;D


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14, enjoy

This is something kind of new to me, so, bear with me, mkay? Sorry about the delay, it's finals here and I'm swamped with tests and papers!

Warning: Death...maybish, girl on girl action and a mythical creature of some sort ;D

* * *

_Strange Transformations _

_Stephanie and Co. Have to deal with a Friend's metamorphosis_

* * *

Stephanie let out a cry of pleasure as a large dick worked its way into her ass, while another thick cock plowed her pussy raw. A large hand wormed its way in between two sweat slicked bodies and found Stephanie's sore and swollen pussy, rubbing her hard clit and making Stephanie wither under the men that were fucking her.

"Yes, yes, fuck me!" Stephanie wailed, her head tilted back, "I love it, fuck my pussy, fuck my pussy raw, I want more, fuck me until I go crazy!"

A breathless round of laughter filled the room and a woman walked into it, watching as Stephanie was fucked by two men. Amber eyes roamed over the woman's body and then the woman said, "Stephanie Plum, I take it you're enjoying your newfound freedoms, yes?"

"Yes, Mistress, I love it!" Stephanie cried out in bliss, as she bounced on two cocks, "Oh thank you, Mistress, thank you for turning me into a demon for you to feed on, I love it!"

The woman looked at the two men and said, "Diesel, Carlos, make sure you give her a nice and rough fucking, I know two demons like yourself can satisfied a newly turned demoness."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about Stephanie, Heidi my dear," Diesel said with a chuckle, pushing deep into Stephanie, "She won't even know her name, by the time we're done with her."

Heidi crossed her arms and tilted her head, wondering how this whole situation happened. Oh yes, this all occurred nearly four months ago, all due to Mother Nature.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Heidi, are you okay?" Stephanie Plum asked her friend, watching Heidi fan herself with the menu she was holding, "You are sweating like a whore in a church, are you going through The Change?"

"No, I'm not going through the fucking Change," Heidi snapped, fanning herself some more, "It's just fucking hot in here, god, is heat on or something?!"

"I hope it is," Stephanie said, looking outside at the blizzard that just started, "It's -4 outside and they're calling for 3 feet tonight."

"Yeah, well, I'm burning up," Heidi said, chugging her ice water down, "I'm going to fucking burn up, if this keeps going on."

Stephanie Plum frowned, watching sweat drip off her friend's nose. Black hair clung to her forehead and her thin summer blouse clung to her chest. Apparently, Heidi had been sweating like this for the last week. It wasn't like she was sick or anything, no, if Heidi was sick, she would have been whiny and crying every four minutes for her friend to take care of her. Something else was wrong with the woman, and Stephanie wanted to fine out, who knows, Heidi could have cancer, or anything.

"I can't stay here, Steph, it's fucking Death Valley in here, I'm going home, see you there, bring home some food, we're out of everything, hopefully there'll be some things on the shelves," Heidi said getting up and grabbing her jacket, "I'll walk home, don't worry about me."

Stephanie sighed, watching her friend get up and walk out the little café and into the snow. This was concerning."

"I don't care what Heidi said, she's going through the Change," Stephanie said, placing money on the table and leaving.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"OH MY GOD, THE BASTARD'S DEAD!" Heidi's voice rang out through the house, making Stephanie look up from her work.

She heard quick footsteps and then Heidi was running into the room, her eyes wide with something akin to horror. She was dressed in a man's collared shirt and nothing else. Stephanie could tell this because the shirt was unbuttoned. Stephanie placed her coffee down and asked, "Who's dead?"

"The man in my bed!" Heidi wailed, grabbing Stephanie by her arm and hauling her up from the kitchen table, "Come on, come on!"

Heidi led Stephanie up a flight of stairs and into her bedroom. Stephanie walked over to the bed and low behold, there was a man in the bed, and he sure as hell looked dead, the poor man looked as though someone had sucked him dry, he looked like a corn husk that had been out in the sun for too long.

Stephanie turned to Heidi and asked, "Uh, what happened?"

"I don't know, I remember walking home and then waking up in my bed, naked, and with old leatherman over here!" Heidi said, poking the man's foot, "Ugh! He's fucking dead! What the fuck is going on?!"

"Hey, you're not sweating anymore," Stephanie said, looking over to her friend, who blinked and then nodded her head slowly, "Well, I guess it's not the Change, I mean, though, hot flashes do come and go like that…"

"Damn it all!" Heidi snapped at Stephanie, "I'm not going through Menopause, first off, I gotta be old to go through it, and second off, there's a dead man in my bed, who looked as though he'd been sucked dry by something!"

Heidi and Stephanie let out a sound as the front door to their house opened and then someone boomed, "Heidi, Stephanie, it's me and Carlos! We brought you both breakfast!"

"Oh fuck, there's a dead man in my bed and now my fucking boyfriend is here, fuck a duck!" Heidi moaned covering her face just as two men appeared in the doorway of her bedroom.

"Heidi, we went out and bought some-holy shit, there's a dead man in your bed," Diesel Maxim, Heidi's long term boyfriend said, looking over at the bed, "Uh, Heidi, what's going on?"

"She's going through the change," Stephanie said, walking over to her boyfriend, "She's been sweating like a pig. Heidi I think you killed this poor bastard in one of those menopausal mood swings!"

"I'm not going through the fucking change!" Heidi snarled, rounding on the three, "And if any of suggest that again, I'm really going to kill one of you!"

"We should really do something about the dead body on the bed," Carlos said, his brown eyes on the corn husk on the bed, "Want me to call the cleaners?"

"I don't pay you enough," Heidi murmured, nodding her head, "At least I'm not sweating anymore."

"It's because the hot flashes you're having-OUCH Heidi, WHY YOU GOTTA PINCH THEM SO HARD!"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Your sweating again, it must be-" Stephanie started but Heidi gave her friend a deadly look, "Never mind, here, having ice cream with me."

"Kay," Heidi said sitting beside her friend and picking up a spoon to dig it into the frozen treat. As she did, Stephanie watched as the ice cream began to melt around the spoon. Heidi let out a growl and snapped, "This has been happening all the fucking time!"

Stephanie reached out and touched her friend, hissing in pain, "Holy fuck, you're heating up woman, why aren't your clothes on fire?!"

"Heat resistant cloth made by the egg heads in the innovation department of the agency," Heidi said wiping sweat off her neck and face, "the last time I checked my body heat, it was at 155 degrees, Yeah, I know, everyone is concerned, but, I'm sure, after a while, it'll get better."

"Remember," Stephanie said, looking down at the now melted cream, "There's always a cold shower, Carlos and I are going out tonight, are you going to fine here by yourself?"

"Yeah," Heidi said, smiling, "Diesel is coming over tonight, we're going to fuck, it's been a while since we've fucked, and I'm feeling especially horny tonight"

Heidi licked her lips and smiled looking over to Stephane. She gave a friend a once over and said, "Oh my, Stephanie," her eyes lingering on Stephanie's chest, "Stephanie, you never told me that you were so developed, oh so develop-OH MY GOD WHAT AM I SAYING!"

Stephanie's face was beet red and she was staring at her friend with growing horror. Stephanie covered her chest and said, "Heidi! I hae no idea what's wrong with you, but you need to get it together and not ogle me! At least not in front of me!"

"I didn't mean to," Heidi whined, her eyes filling with tears, looking at her friend, "I'm so sorry, but it's…you're breasts are so large and perky and that face is so pretty, I just want to-OH MY GOD!"

"This is creeping me out," Stephanie said, getting up and walking away from her friend, "I know you like doing that kind of stuff, Heidi, but you promised that you wouldn't creep me out with it."

Stephanie turned and watched as steam began to rise from her friend's face from the sweat heating up on the surface of Heidi's skin. Stephanie let out a sound and asked, "Heidi's what's going on with you?"

"I don't know," Heidi wailed crying loudly, "But I want it to stop!"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Oh fuck, Baby, if you weren't so fucking hot to the touch, I would grab your hips and pound you all night long!" Diesel growled, pushing himself into Heidi, who let out a moan of pleasure as Diesel fucked her.

"Fuck me, fuck me good!" Heidi wailed arching her back and pushing back against Diesel, "Fuck me more, I need more….I want more…"

Diesel groaned as Heidi clamped down on him, sweat dropping from his face and onto Heidi's back. Diesel let out a hiss and said, "Heidi, we've been fucking for hours, aren't you satisfied yet?!"

"No, I'm so fucking hungry," Heidi said breathlessly her eyes full of tears, "So fucking hungry, I need it, I want it!"

"Ouch, woman!" Diesel said as Heidi's muscles tightened around his erection, "Heidi! Come on now, you need to stop squeezing me so hard, it kind of hurts!"

"So hungry," Heidi gasped, her eyes closing and opening again, her eyes darkening, "Feed me…."

"Ouch! You trying to squeezing my dick off….oh hey...why is it getting dark in here?" Diesel asked, his eyes closing, suddenly feeling drained, "I just need….to…take a nap…."

"Oh, so filling," Heidi giggled breathlessly, her eyes fluttering open and shutting as she felt something course through her body, something that sated the heat and the burning feeling at the pit of her stomach, a smile of content on her face, "Oh, tasty, tasty, tasty!"

Diesel let out a weak chuckle and said, "Yeah, tasty…"before passing out on the bed.

Heidi turned around on the bed and glared at Diesel's prone form, "Oh no you don't!" straddling his legs and grabbing his erection, "Wake up, I'm not done with you yet!"

Heidi smiled darkly as Diesel's eyes fluttered open, blue eyes glazed over from fatigue, "Hey…I was taking a nap…."

"I'm still hungry," Heidi cooed, her eyes turning black and then she swooped down on Diesel's cock, making Diesel's eyes widen in horror.

"HOLY SHIT!"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"OH MY GOD, I KILLED MY BOYFRIEND!" Stephanie and Carlos were jerked away by Heidi's loud wail of horror, "WHYYYYYYYYY!"

"Heidi?!" Stephanie said, as she and Carlos ran into the bedroom and saw Heidi leaning over Diesel's prone form, crying loudly, "Oh my goodness, Diesel's dead!"

Stephanie noticed that Heidi was naked, and free of sweat, in fact, something about Heidi was….off. Heidi seemed to look….sexier, not pretty, but, sexy, like one of those pin up models. Stephanie had never noticed that Heidi has such a curvy body and such full breasts with pretty dark nipples on them. When had Heidi get such plump and red lips, and those sexy amber eyes were covered by such long lashes….whoa…where in there hell did that come from?!

Carlos placed a hand over Diesel's neck, and stood back as Diesel let out a loud and long snore, his eyes fluttering underneath his eyelids. Carlos looked up at Heidi and said, "He's not dead, just in a deep sleep."

"Oh," Heidi said, looking up at the couple, "Thank goodness, he wouldn't wake up, and I was so concerned that…"

Heidi's voice drifted off as she looked at Stephanie and Carlos. Goodness, they made such and attractive couple, she wondered what they would look like without any clothes on. They would look edible and ready to eat. Mmm, they would make such a yummy meal. Heidi licked her lips and said, in a soft voice, "Carlos, Stephanie, has anyone told any of you that you both make an attractive couple?"

Heidi shuddered at the look Carlos gave her. She could feel her pelvis clench as chocolate brown eyes roamed her nude form. He gave her a small smile and said, "No, it's a first for me, is it for you, Babe?"

Stephanie seemed to be glued in the spot she stood in, drowning in Heidi's hypnotic stare. When had her amber eyes been so deep and so, so piercing? Stephanie watched as Heidi licked her lips and smiled coyly at the two. Stephanie watched as Heidi took a step forward to go over to them but paused, as Diesel sat up and said, dazedly, "Where's the cannon?!"

Heidi took a step back and seemed to pout at Stephanie. She turned to Diesel and said, "Oh, you're awake, Diesel, did you sleep well?"

"Like the fucking dead…" Diesel said with a yawn, looking over to Heidi's nude form, "Uh…What happened last night?"

"Nothing," Heidi said, sliding a black robe on her body, "You passed out, my love, we should go get some breakfast, I'm so…._hungry_…."

Heidi's eyes lingered on Stephanie and Carlos and then sauntered out her bedroom. Diesel frowned and said, "I had the strangest dream, guys, Heidi's eyes turned black and she was like sucking the life out of my cock! Thank goodness it was a dream, right?"

Stephanie frowned and turned to look out the open doorway. What was going on with her friend?

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Heidi had become cockier around Stephanie and Carlos. Stephanie had come to the conclusion that Heidi wasn't just seducing Carlos, no, she was seducing Stephanie as well, and Stephanie's resolve was slowly breaking away. She didn't know why but, whenever Heidi's gaze lingered on her frame, Stephanie would get such an odd feeling, like she would feel the need to just strip her clothes off and offer herself to Heidi. Offer herself for what? She didn't know, but the desire was becoming stronger every day.

Carlos wasn't faring much either, and that's saying a lot. He used to be a hardcore mercenary but he now worked for Heidi, and was partnered with Diesel. The man was in close proximity with Heidi nearly every day. He was caving in at a slower rate than Stephanie, but he was cracking around the edges.

Stephanie let out a sigh and then ran a hand over her face, she needed some help. That's why she was in this little bookstore, in an oversized chair, waiting for someone to come and help her out. She had been at her wit's end and in desperation had called some kind of specialist. He should be in the little bookshop soon.

"Miss. Plum?" A soft man's voice asked, making Stephanie turn to see an older man standing before her, dressed in a pair of jeans and a red polo shirt, "Miss. Stephanie Plum, correct?"

Stephanie nodded her head and said, "Yes, that's me, you're the one I called for help, for a friend of mine."

"Yes," The man said, sitting on a stack of large book, "Well, it's not every day I get such a frantic call, now, what's the matter with your friend?"

"Well, a few weeks ago, she uh, began to sweat," Stephanie said softly, looking up at the man, who made a noise in the back of his throat, "And I mean, she would sweat a lot, like it would pour off of her body in buckets. She told me that at one point, she had a body temperature of 155, that's impossible! She would have melted!"

The man gave Stephanie a look and then asked, "There's more, right, tell me everything you know."

Stephanie did tell him everything she could remember, watching his eyebrows raise when she told him about the dead man in Heidi's bed. When she told him about Diesel's dream he held a hand up and said, "That's all you need to tell me, Miss. Plum, I know what's wrong with your friend, she's a Succubus."

"A what?" Stephanie asked, earning a soft chuckle from the man.

"A Succubus," The man said, shaking his head, "A female sex demon, Apparently she's the type of Succubus that isn't picky about gender either. A Succubus is a sex demon that feeds off the life essence of her intended victim by having sex with them. The reason why that man turned into a corn husk was because your friend sucked him dry of life via his penis."

"Oh," Stephanie said, blushing deeply, "But, she did the same thing to her boyfriend and he's still alive though."

"Must be a demon, am I correct?" The man asked Stephanie, earning a head nod, "Well, that makes sense, seeing as the life essence of a demon can regenerate, not unlike a human, whom once you've sucked the life out of them, they're dead for good. Now, as for your friend's sweating, it's just the first part of her transformation, once she's past that part, it all…goes downhill from there, soon she'll be driven to mate with all types just to satisfy the hunger in her stomach. If she likes her victim, she'll have the ability to transform them into a self-sustaining meal for good."

"So…you mean, she could turn her victim into a demon?" Stephanie asked, earning a head nod, "How?"

"It's a quick process, actually, just having sex with a Succubus could transform you, but that all depends on how strong that Succubus is, and if she doesn't suck you dry of life before the transformation begins," The man said looking over to Stephanie who paled at those words, "If your friend is strong, she could transform her victims in one go, if not, it might take several rounds to transform."

"Oh," Stephanie said softly, "Is there any way to stop this?"

"No, not really, your best bet is to make sure you keep a distance from your friend, she's been seducing you with her allure, she's quite dangerous at this phase of her transformation, just wait until she's done transforming, she'll be fine after the final part of her transformation. If she's getting her jollies from the demon, that will be enough to satisfy her," The man said getting up, watching Stephanie sigh with relief, "Though, I've been told, that if the succubus is a late bloomer, they tend to want to create harems, I know of this one Succubus that had a 3,000 demon harem, let's hope your friend isn't a late bloomer, right?"

"Right," Stephanie said as something gnawed inside of her stomach, "Let's hope…."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Well I'll be damned," Diesel said, slapping his knee, looking over to Stephanie, "Damn it all, why didn't that come by me? I should know all about Succubae, I mean, us demons attract them like flies to honey, must be something about the fact that they can eat off of us and not kill us, like an all you can eat buffet thing."

"Well, that does make sense, I mean who would actively want to go out with you, let alone fuck you," Carlos mused, making Diesel sputter and curse at him, "Well we have bigger things to worry about, Heidi is the number one thing right now, yes."

"The man said to keep away from her at this point," Stephanie said looking at the two men, stirring her coffee, "She's at a dangerous point in her transformation, and kind of scary, she's been fucking me with her eyes, and it's kind of...odd? I don't know, really."

"Don't worry, I'll sacrifice myself for the good of mankind and let my naughty Succubus have her way with me," Diesel said, puffing his chest out, making Stephanie and Carlos shake their heads at the man, "What?"

"Well, there's one little kink with that plan," A voice said, making all three turn to see Heidi standing in the doorway of the kitchen, "Well, I'm hungry and I just love a variety of foods, I can't just settle with one, you know…."

"Oh boy," Stephanie said as Heidi closed the kitchen door with a soft click and then began to sashay over to them, a smile on her face, "Now Heidi, look, you should think about this, think about this clearly, you don't want to do this, you'll kill Carlos and I by the time you're done with us!"

"Kill you?" Heidi asked, tilting her head, "Who said anything about killing any of you, Mmmm, now that I know what's wrong with me, I can fix it, I can make you and Carlos demons, that way you both could sate my needs….my hunger..mmm, the thought of that turns me on so much!"

"I can't let you-" Diesel started but Heidi jerked her head and had Diesel against the wall, held tight by an invisible force.

"No!" Heidi snarled her eyes dark with lust and something…feral…"I want it all, I need more! Now, who do I fuck first, Carlos or Stephanie, well, I've had man yesterday, I think a woman will do just nicely!"

Stephanie's eyes widened as Carlos was forced against a wall, he himself held tightly by invisible ropes. Heidi giggled and said, walking over to Stephanie, "Mmm, I want what Stephanie's going to taste like, if she's as tasty as she's look; she'll taste like yummy strawberry ice cream…."

Stephanie didn't have time to run because she was being slammed against the wall and then there were full soft lips on her lips and she was lost. It was like a nice sweet smelling haze fell upon Stephanie and she didn't want it to ever go away. She felt a tongue probe her mouth and then she felt sharp nails tearing off the sweater dress she wore. It was one of her favorite dresses, but, to remain in this haze, she'd set fire to her whole wardrobe.

"Mmm," Heidi cooed, breaking the kiss, "Now, that's much better, now, there's a certain part of you that I've been dying to taste, now you just spread your legs and we'll get this party started."

Stephanie did what she was told to do and shuddered at the pulse she felt from between her legs, she was so horny and she could bet money that she was dripping down there as well. Was it because of this wonderful haze? Did it make her feel that good? Oh good, she needed more of it, she wanted more of it!

"Patience, my dear Stephanie, soon, you'll have more of it and then some!" Heidi shivered kneeling down in between Stephanie's legs, "It seems that Carlos and Diesel have gone silent behind us, I wonder why?"

"Okay, not going to lie, but this is kind of hot," Diesel confessed, looking over to the two, "Right Carlos my man?"

"I won't deny it nor agree with it," Carlos said, his eyes trained on Heidi and Stephanie, "But, we're going to have problems if you don't continue."

"Well, you heard the men," Heidi said to her dazed captive, "I'll just have to feast on you."

Stephanie let out a gasp as a tongue snaked out and traced her sensitive pussy. It made its way through her sensitive pussy lips and found her clit, making Stephanie wither and moan in bliss. Stephanie's eyes slid close as the pleasure coursed through her body, which shook with unbridled ecstasy. She had never felt pleasure like this before, and that's saying a lot since she had sex on a regular with a Cuban American god. She could feel her hips lifting up and down, wanting some friction. Oh god she was going to cum soon!

Heidi was silent, her face buried in between Stephanie's legs, her mouth latched onto Stephanie's pussy and her tongue working magic on Stephanie, who was arching her back and moaning loudly, her eyes closed with bliss. Heidi smiled and lapped at Stephanie's dripping hole, "You taste very yummy, Stephanie, like the best frozen treat around, and to think, I was just going to not seduce you, and turn you into a demon!"

Stephanie let out a sharp cry of pained pleasure as she felt something sharp prick her clit, it was like a needle or something, the pain quick and then there was the pleasure. It had Stephanie arching her back and screaming as she came over and over again. As she was having multiple orgasms, she could feel something drain from, it had her tired and wanting nothing more than to fall asleep right now. Suddenly the tiredness went away and something else filled her, like fire, pleasurable fire that's lowly began to consume and had her shaking with pleasure as she had more orgasms. Stephanie heard Heidi chuckle breathlessly and say, "Soon, Stephanie, dear, you'll be complete, isn't that wonderful? To stay by my side and tend to my needs forever?" Just before the blackness came over her and she fainted.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Heidi smiled, sitting down on the side of the bed watching as Carlos and Diesel fucked Stephanie. Oh yes, after she transformed Stephanie and Carlos into demons, their lives had shifted radically for the good. They moved in together and enjoyed pleasing Heidi and having sex. What could be so wrong with having sex with one another?! Plus, Heidi didn't have a need to feed on anyone else, since she had her 'harem,' ready to feed her everything they had. She also turned Stephanie and Carlos because well, she loved them and keeping them by her side and fucking them sounded like a hell of a good idea!

"Oh god!" Stephanie wailed, gripping Diesel's shoulders, "I'm cumming again, oh shit, it feels so fucking good!"

"Hmm, if only you were a succubus, Stephanie," Heidi cooed, kicking her feet in the air, "Then the sex would be even more amazing, oh well, hurry and fill her up boys, I just love drinking your cum out of her holes, you should never waste anything good yes?! Plus it's an added treat to my dinner!"

END.

* * *

This was quite long, and I have no idea why, any who, leave a review test subjects and if you have any requests, leave them as well, someone wanted a R/S/L sammich, and I plan to deliver it on a silver platter!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15, enjoy! Tada! R/S/L sammich! Someone asked for it, and bam! Here it is! Sorry about the wait! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer in chapter 1!

Warning: Threesome!

* * *

Heatwave

Stephanie Deals with the Heat, Rangeman Style ;D

* * *

Carlos felt his eyebrow twitch as he heard a huff in the back seat of the standard Black Rangeman SUV. He could feel Lester, sitting beside him in the passenger seat, chuckling softly, his eyes looking out the front window. Carlos had it in him to turn around and give the person in the back his Look, the one that silenced everyone when they were on the receiving end of it.

"Ranger….Rannnnger," A voice whined, making Carlos grip the steering wheel, "Rannnnnger, Psst, Ranger…"

"Babe," Carlos said, turning to look at the person in the back seat.

Blue eyes brightened and then pink lips began to pout and then Carlos's Babe, Stephanie Plum, whined, "Ranger, I'm bored, It's hot in here and I ate my last tasty cake!"

"Beautiful," Lester said, looking out the window, you're the one who wanted to go with us on this Stake out, what did you expect would happen?"

"Something exciting, I don't know, I mean, you talk about all the cool shit, Lester, and so I thought something exciting would be happening," Stephanie huffed, leaning back in the leather seat, "It's so boring, my job at the firm is more exciting than this, I should have taken up Heidi's offer to go with her and Diesel to the beach, not fair, and it's so hot too! I should have stayed up at the apartment, eating ice cream and being naked."

Trenton was going through a rare June heat wave, with the temperatures reaching the triple digits. Heidi and Diesel had decided to beat the heat by going off to the beach and they had invited Carlos and Stephanie but Carlos had to set up meetings and Stephanie didn't want to go without Carlos, so she didn't. Now, in the black SUV, with sweat sticking to her cute tank top and thighs slick with sweat, she was regretting her decline to go with Heidi and Diesel.

"How can you two look so fucking cool, it's like 120 in here! I'm hot, let's go get some Slurpees, or go swimming!" Stephanie huffed, fanning herself, "We've been here for hours!"

"More like 40 minutes, but, you are right," Lester said, looking over to Carlos, "It is pretty hot in here, Bossman, we should take her to the place, I bet it's still the same after all these years."

Stephanie saw something light up in her boyfriend's eyes and said, "That sounds like a good idea, Santos, but we should warn her…"

"Oh yes, we really should," Lester said, before turning to look at Stephanie, as Carlos started the SUV, "We're taking you to the place, Beautiful, I promise you, you're going to have a good time, but I have to warn you, there are no rules at the place, so, technically, anything goes, and by anything, I mean, anything, sweetness."

Stephanie shivered under Lester's gaze as the SUV made its way down the street. What did he mean by anything? She was very curious now.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

The place turned out to be a lake on private property, and Stephanie could bet money that Ranger owned it. IT was crystal clear and large, with a small cabin beside it. The trees surrounding the cabin and the lake formed a natural shade around making the area 20 degrees cooler. Stephanie couldn't believe the sight.

"Wow, this is such a pretty place," Stephanie gasped, getting out the SUV and walking over to the lake, "Where are we, New York?"

"Yup," Lester said, walking over to Stephanie, "We used to come here as kids, and then we bought the property and then got the cabin built, it's our place to bring close friends, right Carlos?"

"Oh yeah, only our real close friends too," Carlos said walking over to the two, "Do you want to explore or go for a dip."

"I could go for a dip," Stephanie said, turning to Carlos and Lester, "Oh, but, I don't have a bathing suit."

"Don't worry about it," Lester said, with a chuckle, peeling off his shirt and shucking off his pants, leaving him in a pair of black boxers, "We don't have any swim wear either!"

Stephanie blushed, watching Lester whoop and jump into the lake. She turned as a black shirt and a pair of black pants went flying in the air and then her boyfriend was in the lake as well, and by the looks of it, he was going commando. Stephanie blushed as Lester whooped, "Oh yeah, take it off baby!" As she stripped off her black tank top and slid out her jean shorts, revealing a white bra and white panties. Stephanie let out a gasp as she jumped in the water, the lake was cold and it felt refreshing on her hot skin. Now this was the perfect way to beat the heat, with two hot men and a lazy dip in a crystal clear lake.

Wait a minute….two hot men? Well, of course Ranger was hot, I mean look at him, Mocha latte skin that glistened with water, long black hair that was wet and clung to his neck, a body built like a Greek god and chocolate eyes that were sparkling with mirth. Oh thank god for friends like Heidi, who worked with hot men like Carlos. Without her friend, she would have never met her boyfriend/future husband.

Lester was hot too, with the same skin tone, but with pretty green eyes and blond hair that was cut short. He was built like a Greek god as well. If Ranger was the one calm and serious one, Lester was the class clown. Stephanie knew that both Ranger and Lester were cousins and were pretty close to one another. Ranger told her that Lester was the younger brother he wished he had. They were very close indeed.

Stephanie let out a gasp as strong hands wrapped themselves around her waist and then she was being hoisted up in the air. Stephanie let out a squawk, as she was tossed over Lester's shoulders, "You brute, let me go!"

"Not until you say the magic words, Babe," Carlos chuckled, as Stephanie was spun in the water.

"And what are the magic words?" Stephanie asked, looking over to her boyfriend, "Is it 'Please let me down?'"

"No, it's please, Lester and Carlos, fuck my pussy raw," Lester chuckled, his eyes connecting with Carlos's eyes, "Right cousin?"

"Right," Carlos said, watching Stephanie's eyes widen in surprise, "You need to say the magic words, or else we won't let you go, Babe."

Stephanie shivered at the look directed at her. She couldn't believe what they just told her, were they being legit? Did both men want to fuck her at once? She had always fantasied about having a three way with another man. After Heidi's tales of her sexual adventures it had her wondering what it would feel to be in between two strong, male bodies. It seemed that some tiny sex fairy was listening to her pleas and now had given her two fine men to fuck her.

Stephanie felt herself shiver again and then she said in a low voice, "Please, Lester, Carlos, fuck my pussy raw."

Stephanie felt Lester chuckle and then he said, "Those are the magic words, Beautiful," lifting Stephanie off his shoulders, "Now, let's take these pesky clothes off, they'll only get in our way."

Stephanie felt hands on her waist and hands on her shoulders. They made quick work of her panties and bra, ripping them off with ease and leaving them to float in the lake water. Stephanie could feel Ranger's hard body against her back and Lester was pressed up against her, his hands sliding up and down her sides, while Ranger's fingers ran along her spine. Stephanie moaned as Ranger's mouth latched onto the side of her neck and he began to lavish opened mouth kisses on her shoulders, while Lester leaned forward and kissed her on the mouth. It was a sensual kiss, one filled with promises of what to expect soon.

"Babe, you're dripping," Carlos said, as he buried three fingers into her wet pussy, "Are you excited about this?"

"Yes," Stephanie whispered, as Lester broke away from the kiss, spreading her thighs open and shivering as the heat from the day and from what was happening seemed to clash with the coolness of the water, "I'm very excited, are we…going to do this in the lake?"

"Oh yes," Lester said, grabbing Stephanie's breast and plucking at her pink nipples, "Remember, Beautiful, anything goes and fucking you in the lake is only the beginning, but first, you need to get on your knees and lube us up."

"You're the only here with clothes on," Stephanie said, earning a chuckle from Lester, who shucked his boxers off, "Mmm, much better!"

Stephanie got down to her knees, once she did, she noted that the water lapped at her breasts, this would be interesting, she had never given head to any man insuch an open area. She had never given head to two men at once.

She loved wrapping her hands around Carlos's cock. It was nice and long, thick and warm in her hand. She loved the taste of him on her tongue, she loved when he was dominating and forceful, forcing her take all of him down her throat. Stephanie smiled up at her boyfriend and wrapped her lips around the head of his cock. As she did, she grabbed Lester's cock and moaned in anticipation. He was nice and thick in her hands, throbbing with need. Stephanie bobbed her head a few times on Ranger's cock and then turned to wrap her lips around Lester's cock, sliding her head up and down the shaft. She set up a rhythm, sucking on one cock, while rubbing the cock that wasn't in her mouth. She made sure to alternate from each cock quickly, that way not one head would be neglected for too long.

"God, Babe, you look sexy on your knees, in this lake," Carlos groaned as Stephanie sucked him down her throat. , "Sucking our dicks, like a right slut, is that what you are, Babe, our slut?"

Stephanie moaned loudly, now working on Lester's cock, said man had his hands in Stephanie's hair, "Remember, Beautiful, anything goes, and I have to warn you, I'm an ass kind of guy."

Carlos chuckled and said, pulling Stephanie up, "That means he's going to fuck your ass, while I fuck this tight pussy."

That made Stephanie nervous, yet she was extremely excited at the thought of being in between two well built men, being fucked by said men, a dick in her pussy and one in her ass, she was quite excited. Stephanie wrapped her arms around Carlos's neck and said, leaning in to kiss the man, "Please, Ranger, fuck my pussy raw."

Chocolate brown eyes darkened wih lust and Stephanie gasped as she was lifted up into strong arms. She tilted her head back and groaned as she felt Carlos's thick erection enter her. It felt so good when her boyfriend fucked her. He was merciless and fucked her into oblivion, all of the time. Soon, she would be feeling Lester's thick and heavy cock in her ass, her virgin ass, oh fuck it was going to be so fucking erotic.

"Damn, Beautiful, you look so fucking hot, bouncing in my cousin's arms," Lester said, his fingers tracing the hole hidden in between Stephanie's buttocks, "Mmm, at this angle, your ass is open nice and wide for me, I'll just slide right into this virgin hole."

Stephanie let out a gasp as a finger entered her from behind, pumping in and out of the hole her mother told her, many times, was forbidden. How in the hell could this hole be forbidden when it felt so fucking good. Stephanie arched her hips and moaned, squeezing her muscles tightly, making both men groan at the sensation.

"You little minx," Carlos rumbled in Stephanie's ear as Lester pushed two more fingers in her, "Are you trying to make me cum?"

"Maybe," Stephanie said with a giggle, moaning as Carlos pushed into her a bit more, "Oh, you're so deep in me, Ranger!"

Stephanie's eyes widened as she felt the head of Lester's cock press up against her. It was nice and thick, like Carlos's cock, pressing up into her virgin hole. Stephanie heard Lester groan loudly, "Damn, woman, you're so fucking tight, Oh yeah, just relax, Beautiful, and I'll slide right in."

Stephanie let out a moan as Lester slipped inside of her, pushing deep into her quickly. Unused muscles were opened, without mercy and Stephanie had to grip Carlos tightly as Lester pushed in all the way, until her was pressed flushed against her. Stephanie let out a weak moan and said, "Fuck, I feel so fucking full, I'm so full of cock, it feels so good!"

"It's only going to get better," Carlos said, nodding to Lester, who chuckled and pulled out of Stephanie and pushed back in, causing Stephanie to cry out in bliss. As he pushed in, Carlos pulled out of her pussy and then pushed himself back in. Stephanie's eyes widen and she screamed out in bliss, gripping her boyfriend's shoulders and arching her back.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Stephanie wailed, bouncing in Carlos's arms, "Ranger! It feels so fucking good! I can feel you both in me, so good!"

"You sound like a right slut, when you say that, but you can't be," Lester chuckled into Stephanie's ear, "So fucking tight, like a vice around my cock, that slutty ass of yours is just pulling me right in, that's what you want, hmm? My cock in your ass while Carlos fucks that pussy raw?"

"Oh fuck!" Stephanie whined, arching her neck and moaning when Lester leaned forward and kissed it, latching on with his mouth to suck hard on it, "Yes, fuck my pussy raw, please! Fuck me until I can't think right, please! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!"

Stephanie could feel sweat dripping from their bodies, and the cold lake water splashing around them, it was such an erotic feeling. Stephanie gasped as hands wrapped themselves around her thighs and pull them back letting both men plow deeper into her. Stephanie let out a moan leaning forward and kissing Carlos. She could feel her orgasm approaching, and it was going to be a nice big one, one that would have her toes curling and have her screaming to the skies.

"I'm going to cum, oh fuck, I'm going to cum!" Stephanie whimpered, bouncing up and down in the men's arms, "Fuck, fuck, oh fuck!"

"That's right, Babe," Carlos growled, as Stephanie began to cum, screaming loudly, "Cum around us! Holding us tight with those slutty muscles."

"Fuck, so fucking tight!" Lester growl, feeling his balls constrict and then he was cumming deep inside of Stephanie, who moaned loudly in bliss, "That's right, mmm, this slutty body is taking all of my cum."

Carlos pumped hard into Stephanie three more times, before he came deep inside of her, rutting weakly against her. Stephanie closed her eyes and said, "So fucking good…." As Carlos let go of her and she fell boneless into the water. Her bottom was a bit sore, but, the pleasure she had felt made up for it all. Lester and Carlos sat down beside her in the cold water and sighed, looking at Stephanie. She smiled at the two and asked, "So, is "The Place" the area you take all the hot ladies to fuck?"

"Used to be," Carlos chuckled, his hands reaching up and plucking at her nipples, "When we were teenagers, but, now, we only have one lady coming up here on heat waves."

"That is, if she still wants to," Lester said, leaning forward and kissing Stephanie, "What do you say, Beautiful?"

"Hmmm, it's supposed to be 110 this weekend," Stephanie said, leaning over to kiss Carlos, "Maybe, we can all come up here again, for a quick splash around."

"It's a date…."

"Though, maybe we should bring Bobby and Tank, they might want a splash down too…" Stephanie said with a breathless giggle, "I always say, swim with a buddy or four…"

"Babe!"

END

* * *

Phew! Sorry about the wait! I have papers to write and finals to take! Now, please leave me a review, least the next story rots in Word! If you have any requests for any other tale, please leave it in a review!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16, enjoy! Please leave a review! Please? .w.

Warning: Magic and smut

Enjoy! And if you have any requests, let me know ;D

* * *

_ For The Love Of Chocolate_

_Heidi Makes Magic With Chocolate_

* * *

"So, Heidi, you're getting back all of your powers," Diesel said to me, looking serious, his hands on his hips, "Now, remember what they said, no using your powers for ill will and no manipulation that can harm people, okay?"

I rolled my eyes and said, "Of course, Diesel, I won't use my powers for ill will and what have you," wrapping my arms around his waist, "I've learned my lessons, Darling, no more ill will for me!"

Diesel looked down at me and said, "Alright, woman, now, let me take these cuffs off, no more turning men into toads when they don't buy you a drink at the bar, that's my job."

I let out a squeal and jumped up and down, as my husband took off my power dampening cuffs. They had been on for a whole month, I almost felt incomplete without my magic, I thought I was going to die! I might be over exaggerating a bit, with the dying and magic bit, but still, I feel much better now, with my magic free.

We should start from the beginning, my name is Heidi Vladimir, and I'm an Unmentionable, like my husband, Diesel Vladimir. Diesel is a demon, a very strong demon, and he works in this agency where they catch bad people who use their magic for bad things. That would be me, but I retired! I used to be an evil witch/demon hybrid, whatever, spreading evil and havoc wherever I pleased. I stopped though, when my husband had to hunt me down, and we fell in love. Now, I only use my gifts for good-ish. That doesn't mean I don't like to curse a person now and then, especially if they deserve it. Like this one time, Lester tried to fill me up at Tank and Lula's wedding and I turned him into a donkey! Diesel didn't like that, but, he also didn't like the fact that I had been…molested by Lester, even though I did ask for it. He pinched my nipples too hard, that's why he got turned into an ass...anywho! I used to be a bad person, now I'm not, I'm a goodie two shoes and I'm a Chef and a Baker now. Good thing the husband took my cuffs off, it's that wonderful time of year again, Valentines, and I need to work my mojo!

"Good, now that they're gone…." I said, rubbing my wrist, "I can begin working on the sweets for Valentines, did you know, Carlos hired me to make the food this year, for the Rangeman Valentines Ball?!"

Diesel gave me a chuckle and said, "He always hires you, Heidi," patting my head, "So, what sweets are you making this year? More fondue? A tart, a cake…"

"I can't tell you," I cooed to my husband, slipping away from him, "It's going to be a surprise! Now, I'll be off to my kitchen, coming up with something good to eat."

I walked into my kitchen and sighed, "Now, I have to think of something to cook, but what?!"

It's Valentines, right? So, something chocolaty and romantic! I went over to the wooden chopping block and pondered through my old recipe book. It was an old tattered leather bound book with recipes in it that date back to the 2nd century (What, I'm old, okay, fuck…) I hummed softly and said, "Well, what can I do with romance and chocolate…oh….yes, Rose petal nectar! The perfect ingredient for a Valentines dessert, guaranteed to add that touch to any dessert!

As I was looking through the old recipe book, it hit me, Chocolate Rose Petal soufflé with a chocolate rose glaze. Perfect! It would take me a while, but, I could do it, and I could add a little something to it as well, nothing bad, but, my father told that when making food, you could add a little magic without knowing it.

I set about the old fashion kitchen in a hurry, getting out the good milk chocolate from Switzerland and separating the egg yolks from the whites. This would be the best soufflé ever! As I created the batter, I sang love songs, adding a little more romance to the batter. What?! It's true, if you sing to the food you're making, it taste much better. Before I finished with the batter I added three drops of Rose Petal nectar into it and then placed them in the ramekins to bake in the oven. As the soufflés baked, I created the glaze, adding just one drop of Rose Petal Nectar to the sauce. You gotta be careful with Rose Petal Nectar, it's pretty potent stuff!

The smell of my cooking must have been strong, because Diesel was drifting into the kitchen, his nose high in the air and his eyes closed, "What is that in the oven?"

"The dessert I'm preparing for the Rangeman Valentine's Ball," I said, cleaning up the kitchen, "It's about time to take it out, will you be my test subject?!"

"Is the sky blue?!" Diesel asked me, as I took out the soufflés and placed the pan on the counter for them to cool, "Oh, these look fucking amazing, Kitten!"

As he ohhed and awed over my desserts, I got a medium sized plate out, drizzled some of the chocolate glaze on it, grabbed a cool soufflé and gently shimmed it out of the ramekin, so it wouldn't deflate, and placed it in the middle of plate, on the ornate chocolate glaze. I drizzled chocolate glaze on it, placed a few sugar violets on the side, along with one strawberry that had been dipped in the glaze and sprinkled it all with extra fine confectioner sugar. I smiled down at my work and then slid it over to Diesel, along with a fork and said, "Enjoy, my love…"

Diesel smiled brightly, took the fork and took a large chunk out of the soufflé and ate it. He paused for a second, and he stood there, staring at me. I blinked, and asked, "Well, how does it taste?"

Diesel began to chew slowly, his eyes sliding shut. He placed the fork down and ran a hand through his hair, moaning softly. I bit my lip and frowned, were the eggs bad, no I just bought them the other day, was it the milk? No I bought that along with the eggs, was it-

I yelped in surprise as Diesel grabbed me by the arms and tossed me on the wooden countertop, his blue eyes dark with desire. Oh ho, if all he wanted was sex, all he had to do was ask me! I let out a moan as he tore off my dress and apron, leaving me in only a pink bra, I kind of don't enjoy wearing panties. He unbuckled his pants and then grabbed my thighs, pulling me close to him and spreading them wide, his erection rubbing against my pussy, which was getting wetter by the second. I let out a gasp of pleasure as he pushed into me, without stopping, pressing all the way in until or pelvises were flushed together. He leaned down and gave me a kiss, a chocolate soufflé laced kiss, one that had me breathless and tasting my concoction. Oh, that was stellar! I done outdid myself that was the tastiest soufflé I've ever-woah…if I hadn't been horny for Diesel, I sure was now!

I arched my back up against the wooden counter and whined, "Hurry up and fuck me, Big. D, Fuck me good, fuck my wet pussy!"

Diesel growled and began to pump in and out of me, oh shit, he felt so good in my pussy! I wrapped my legs around his waist and egged him on, my hands gripping his wrists. I could feel him thick and throbbing in me his strokes long and hard the head of his dick hitting my womb. Oh fuck, I was going to cum soon!

"I'm going to cum," Diesel growled into my ear, kissing me again, "Fuck, here it comes! All inside of you, Kitten!"

Diesel was ruthless and he had me cumming in seconds, as he came inside me, pumping his semen in me. Fuck, one of the best fucks I've ever had! Diesel half on top of me, breathing deeply, looking down at me with wonder. He stood up and said, pulling his pants on, "What in the fuck happened to me?"

"You got randy, baby," I said with a giggle, sitting up on the counter top and grabbing the plate with the soufflé on it, "Hmm, interesting, I guess adding Rose Petal nectar and singing Teena Marie to it made it something else, I've done made a soufflé of true love!"

"You've made an aphrodisiac," Diesel said, picking up the soufflé and taking a bite, "Mmm, very tasty…"

"Not an aphrodisiac," I said with a sigh, looking at the now empty plate, "But a soufflé of true love, who were you thinking about, as you fucked me?"

"You, all I thought about was my sexy rehabilitated wife," Diesel said licking some of the chocolate glaze off the plate, his blue eyes darkening with desire again, "Mmm, very tasty and sexy indeed…"

"Oh boy," I said, as Diesel laid me down on the counter again, his erection digging into my thigh, "Diesel….!"

"MMmm, Teena Marie, you say?" Diesel asked me, pulling out his erection again, "Was it 'Parking Music,' you sang to it?"

"Maybe…."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

SO, I've accidentaly created a soufflé that, once eaten, works as an aphrodisiac to your one true love. This is going to be a huge hit at the Valentines Ball! Couples would rekindle their love, people would find their loves and they would all be fucking!

First, I needed to make sure that this was the legit thing, so, I needed to find more victims-I mean more people to taste test my soufflés. The best place I know to test out this dessert was Rangeman! I placed one of the soufflés on Lester's desk, with a note that said 'Eat me.' I hid in an empty cubicle to watch what would happen. Invisible and untraceable.

The results were instant. He got up and made a beeline to the elevator, he had me running after him, because, Lester was a man on a mission. He ignored everyone and went to his Black Ranger Rover (man, all these Rangeman people had were black cars,) and soon we were on our why to someone's house. As it turned out, we went to my friend's house, Jeanne Ellen Borrows. Oh…no, I don't want to see this. I left, just as Lester opened the door and was latched on to Jeanne like white on rice. Gross! Not my partner in crime!

The next day, Lester was boosting about his new date for the Ball. Though nobody else knew who it was, I did. I couldn't wait to cater their wedding!

Okay, that worked out great! So time to test it out again, right? Yep, twice is okay, but the third time is a fucking charm! I decided to test it out on Tank, to see if he really loved Lula, and all of her insanity. I may not know much about Lula, but, from I knew about her, from catering her wedding and from seeing her at Rangeman Functions, she loved spandex. This time, I wouldn't be going invisible, I would just give tank the soufflé and ask him to take a bite.

"Tank, I decided on a soufflé for the dessert at the Valentines Ball, and, as second in command, you need to taste test it!" I said to the man, placing the dessert in front of him, "Come on, just one quick bite, that's all I need from you."

Tank rose an eyebrow at me, making me smile and said, "Carlos would kill me if I ate this decadent thing."

"It's only one bite, that's all I need, I'll deal with Carlos later," I said with a smile, pushing the dessert in front of the man, "Come on Tank, one bite!"

Tank gave me his version of a smile and picked up the fork and scooped out some of the soufflé. He took a bite, gave me a look and then nodded his head; approved by the second in command himself, but, will the aphrodisiac work?

Tank paused and suddenly, he got and was walking out his office, and heading to the elevator. I smiled and watched as he got into his black BMW and was heading off. I followed him quickly and found that he had driven to the house he and Lula lived in and, like a man with a mission, rushed into the house and slammed the door shut.

"Am I good, or what?" I asked myself, clapping my own shoulder, but…there was one person, who hadn't tried my dessert, and I wanted to know whom he loved and that was Carlos Manoso, my husband's best friend and one of my dear close friends as well. It helped that I cursed him myself a few years back out of anger.

Well, time to find out who has stolen my friend's heart!

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Oh Carlos!" I cooed, spinning into his office, holding the dessert plate close to me, "I need for you to test out the dessert for the Rangeman Valentines Ball!"

Carlos gave a look and then went back to his paperwork. Oh! Just because he was a hot Latin man, didn't mean he could easily rid of me, I ought to turn him into a fucking elephant, the bastard! I would, but that would have me in hot water….again.

I walked over to his desk and placed the dessert on it and said, "One bite, that's all I'm asking for, Carlos, please?"

"Bella," Carlos said, looking over to me, "That stuff could kill me, I know you're a good chef and baker, that's why I hired you to cater the Ball, I don't need to taste it."

I couldn't resist the cute nicknames given to me, all the Rangeman personnel had one for me. They know that cute pet names are my weakness. No! I was stronger than that, I could beat this! I shook my head violently and then said, "NO! You need to try it, Carlos! Please!"

Carlos wasn't budging so, I had to pull out the ace card from my sleeve. I gave him a hard look and said, in a dark voice, "If you don't taste this, I'll fucking turn you into some candy and eat you, I will do it, you know, I ain't afraid of jail, been there, done that, it'll be a bitch starting a new hustle, that's all."

Carlos gave me a look and said, "I dare you, Bella," leaning back in his chair.

Damn it! He called my fucking bluff, I was not going back to jail, they didn't have silk sheets and the food was subpar, come on now, Beef Wellington, so 20 years ago! And satin sheets, bleh! Look, unmentionable prison is much better than human prison. I gave him the bird and said, "Fine, fuck you! Just when you toss out the dessert, you wash my plate and bring it back to me!"

"Will do," Carlos said, as I stomped out of his office. That bastard! Tossing out my good hard….wait a minute, Carlos doesn't get his hands dirty by tossing out food, no, he would have made me take it! Oh ho! He was going to take my concoction to someone special….like a girlfriend!

I smiled and giggled insanely, earning a look from Cal, who was walking past me. What?! Can't a girl have a moment of clarity?! I gave him a smile and patted the skull tattooed on his head, "Oh Cal, today is such a wonderful day, come with me and eat lunch….."

"Heresy Kiss, you do know it's -10 outside and snowing, right?" He asked me, nonetheless, looping an arm through my arm and leading me to the elevator.

"I do, but...it's such a lovely day!" I giggled as we headed for Pino's Pizza.

"Okay…?"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Heidi, I'm freezing my ass off," Diesel whined to me, wrapping his arms around me to keep himself warm, "Come on, lets go back to the house and fuck in front of the fireplace with those soufflés."

"No," I hissed as we hid behind the garbage cans that were set beside this dinky three story old looking brick apartment, "I'm going to figure out who Carlos is trying to mack on! Must be a prostitute, OMG, it's Pretty Woman all over again!"

"Eh," Diesel said to me, pointing to a group of old ladies coming out the apartment building, "Maybe not, they look a little old, I mean, right?"

I looked at the group and said, "Maybe Carlos is a cub and he's looking for a cougar?"

"Heidi!" Diesel said to me, earning a giggle, "Well, look it, here he comes, wait, how'd you know he'd be coming here?"

"I may have cursed him a few years back, before I met you," I said earning a choking sound from Diesel, "And you know, once you curse someone, you don't lose that connection."

"I don't want to know," Diesel sighed, as Carlos parked his Turbo 911 in front of the apartment building.

I grabbed Diesel and made us invisible and then we watched as Carlos entered the building, holding the plate that held the soufflé. I hissed in glee and whispered, "I knew it!" dragging Diesel into the building, right behind Carlos.

While Carlos took the elevator, Diesel and I took the stairs. We made it up to the third floor and watched as Carlos picked the lock to an apartment door and let himself in, closing the door. I scoffed and said, "No damn door is keeping me from finding out who's banging Carlos!" dragging Diesel right through the ugly colored door. When we went through the door, Diesel and I stopped short.

Carlos was sitting on some ugly couch, talking to a pretty curly brown haired woman. Oh I've seen her before, at Pino's and on a blue moon, in Rangeman. What was her name again?

"Oh, it's Stephanie," Diesel said softly to me, earning a hand wave from me.

"Talk as loud as you want, they can't sense us," I said, walking over to the couple, who were talking about Stephanie's day, "Oh, he has good taste, she's a cutie, can we steal her?"

"No!" Diesel said crossing his arms and glaring at me, "That's how you got 10 years in Unmentionable Prison, and let me tell you, they hired a 4 star chef, who specializes in French food."

"LIES AND SLANDER!" I shouted, turning to Diesel, who nodded his head, "Fuck! French food, yuck! Fine, we won't take cutie over here. Oh, Stephanie's eating the soufflé, oh, she's feeding Carlos the-well, that was quick!"

Carlos had swallowed his bite of soufflé and then was on Stephanie quickly, kissing her deeply and tearing away the pajama bottoms she wore, along with the tank top. Diesel grabbed me by the arm and said, "Come along, Kitten, let's leave the lovers alone, looks like there's been a lot of sexual tension and it's now being released."

"Oh….Carlos is quite flexible…." I said, as Diesel and I disappeared with a low pop.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

The annual Rangeman Valentines Ball went off without a hitch! My food was the talk of the ball. I made Oysters on a bed of angel hair pasta in a rich tomato sauce, along with a pomegranate strawberry salad with rich blueberry dressing. Dessert was the infamous chocolate soufflé with only one drop of Rose Petal Nectar in the batter. I didn't want the dance floor to be full of people having sex.

I smiled to Diesel, wrapping my arms around one of his arms. Lester and Jeanne had come to me, asking me to cater their wedding, their wedding rehearsal dinner and the engagement party dinner. Carlos and Stephanie had stopped by our table and asked to cater their wedding as well. Goodness, next year would be full of weddings and renews of wedding vows, all thanks to a little soufflé.

Diesel thanked the waiter who placed one lone soufflé on our table, along with two spoons. I turned to my husband and said, "Oh, saved us one, did you?"

"I did," Diesel said as we dug into the soufflé, "Though, this one is special…it has a whole bottle of Rose Petal Nectar in it, and I serenaded it with Barry White, the king of baby making music."

I swallowed the delicious dessert in my mouth, and whispered, "Oh boy," jumping across the table to attack Diesel.

"Oh hey now, guys!" I heard Lester say, "Get a room, this is not the place to have sex!"

I turned Lester into a frog, and I didn't even get in trouble, because the Unmentionable in charge of me was too busy fucking me beside our table, in front of everyone.

It's so nice to be fucking your probation officer, yes?

END

* * *

Lol, I was watching love potion number 9 and I was like, let's write something like that. Please leave a review, test subjects and if you want to request something, let me know ;D


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17, Enjoy! Spring Semester is over! Time to party, until May Term which begins next week, lol! Any ways, enjoy!

Warning: Threesome, girl on girl, I think that's it...oh dirty words.

Enjoy and please, Review .w.

* * *

_Probation Violations_

_Stephanie and Carlos Help Out Heidi So She Doesn't Go Back To Prison_

* * *

"This is what happens when you don't use a condom," Heidi said, poking at Stephanie's stomach, "You go and get knocked up!"

Stephanie pushed her friend away from her swollen middle and said, "Please, don't preach to me too, my mother nearly nagged my head off about having babies out of wedlock.

"Please," Heidi said, sitting down, and giving her friend a look, "I'm a felon, I've been to jail, I've had my own hustle, I know what it is."

"Uh, you told me that your prison was like staying at a five star resort, you even showed me pictures of you playing tennis with a group of witches!"

"Well, it was hard for me, they were feeding us beef wellington!" Heidi huffed, before she gave Stephanie a serious look, "Stephanie, who cares what Helen says, live your life to the fullest. Besides, Carlos is sticking by you, he's so ecstatic about the baby you're carrying, he took Diesel out to go baby crib shopping, he's so fucking excited."

Stephanie couldn't see her boyfriend out and about, in a baby store, picking out a crib, it was so….alien to Stephanie's thought process. Well, being five months pregnant with his child was alien to her as well. This had all happened after a night of clubbing with Heidi and Diesel. It had wound up being a hot night of sex with Carlos and Heidi, while Diesel watched. Both Heidi and Stephanie hadn't used protection, and Stephanie was the one to end up pregnant. Heidi told Stephanie that she didn't get periods so it hadn't matter to her. Stephanie could remember that night like it happened yesterday

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"I'm so drunk," Diesel said with a laugh, unlocking the door to the apartment he and Heidi shared in New York City, "Heidi, I know you want some sex, but…my penis is drunk too!"

Heidi and Stephanie pushed into the apartment, giggling and holding on to each other. Stephanie looked over to her friend and said, "Psst, Heidi, Diesel said penis…."

The women broke in laughter again and stumbled over to the couch, sitting down in a heap and giggling loudly. The door to the apartment closed and Carlos walked in, the sober one in the group. He had only taken a shot, while the other three had drunk enough to supply a distillery. They had gone out to one of the hottest club in NYC and spent hours dancing, grinding up against one another and getting hornier by the minute. Yes, Carlos could admit that he had gotten turned on by the site of Heidi and Stephanie grinding up against one another, lapping alcohol off of one another's shoulders, their hands rubbing up and down each other's hips and underneath short skirts. He sat down in the arm chair in the apartment and watched as Diesel slid down into a chair, looking at the two women.

"Heidi, getting drunk is a serious violation of your probation," Diesel said, his voice serious, but it was cracking at the edges, "I'll have to…send you back to prison because of this….unless, you can persuade me to overlook this."

Heidi sobered up quickly and said, with a giggle, "Oh, really? What do….what do I have to do?" batting her eye lashes coyly.

"Hmm, I want…a show," Diesel said leaning back in his seat, "I want a nice show, Kitten…."

"Oh…" Heidi said, turning to Stephanie, who was leaning against Heidi's shoulders, "He wants a show Stephanie…"

"Oh what kind of show?" Stephanie asked, looking at her friend, desire burning in her stomach.

"A sexy kind of show, and since Diesel can't get it up," Heidi cooed leaning closer to her friend, "We'll have to use Carlos."

"Oh, that sounds like a good idea," Stephanie said, helping her friend take off the shirt she wore, "Let's put on a show for them both."

"Or, you can let Ranger dictate the both of you, maybe some choreography will help with my cock problem," Diesel leered at the two women.

Carlos turned to Diesel, who was sitting up now, a leer on his face. Carlos chuckled and said, "The man has a point," watching as Heidi stripped off Stephanie's shirt, leaving them both in their bras, skirts and heels, "Babe, I want you in charge tonight, you should show Heidi how dominate you can really be, you can start by kissing her, take charge and if she fights back, punish her."

Stephanie smiled over to her boyfriend and then turned to Heidi, who was shivering with delight. Stephanie leaned over, grabbing Heidi roughly by her chin and growling, "I'm in charge tonight, Kitten," before she kissed her on her lips, the kiss rough. She bit down hard on Heidi's lip and grabbed her hips roughly. Heidi moaned and closed her eyes, grabbing Stephanie's shoulders as her mouth opened and Stephanie's tongue snaked its way into her mouth. The only sounds in the room came from the two women kissing and moaning.

Carlos made a noise in the back of throat and said, "Now, take off your bras, and do it sensually, it's supposed to be a show, we want to be entertained…."

Stephanie broke the kiss and then leaned down to place open mouth kisses on Heidi's neck, her hands reaching for the front clasp of Heidi's bra, while Heidi's fingers found the clasp that was on the back of Stephanie's bra. Stephanie broke away from Heidi and leaned back to slowly pull off Heidi's bra, one strap at a time. As she did, Stephanie leaned down and kissed Heidi's shoulder, her hands sliding up and down Heidi's arms. Heidi gasped as Stephanie sucked hard on her neck, causing her to buck her hips up and grind against Stephanie. As Heidi bucked her hips up, Stephanie pushed her open bra off her, exposing her breast, which were large and full, with dark nipples hardening at the sensation. Stephanie felt nimble fingers slide the straps of her bra off and then a mouth on her collar bone as her bra slid off her body and her breasts were exposed, smaller than Heidi's with pink nipples standing to attention. Stephanie felt hands grab her breast and fingers pluck at her nipples. She shuddered and gasped in pleasure and Heidi leaned forward and kissed her neck, making her way up to Stephanie's lips.

"No," Carlos said, his voice rough, "Babe, Punish her, you're in charge tonight, lay her over your lap and spank her, panties and skirt off."

Stephanie made to grab Heidi, but Heidi slipped from Stephanie's hands saying, "Oh no, I want to be in charge now! I want to do the spanking."

"I don't think so," Diesel said, getting up and grabbing Heidi, sprawling her on Stephanie's lap, "Now, you take your spanking, or I'll give you one."

Heidi pouted and gave a drunk hiccup, lifting her bottom for Stephanie to pull off her mini skirt and panties. Stephanie giggled and said, "Heidi, is that a tattoo on your butt?"

"Mhmm," Heidi said wiggling her bottom, "I got it for my probation officer!"

Stephanie giggled and lifted her hand up and brought it down on Heidi's bottom, a loud slapping sound filling the apartment. Heidi gasped in pain and grabbed at Stephanie's thighs, biting her lip and moaning. Ouch! That kind of hurt, damn, Stephanie can giving a spanking. Stephanie, for her part, rained down spankings on Heidi's bottom, alertnating between cheeks and sometimes getting her thighs and lower back.

"You are a very naughty slut," Stephanie said, her blue eyes gleaming, "What did Carlos tell you, I'm in charge! Not you!"

"I'm sorry!" Heidi whined, biting her lip and arching her back so her bottom could receive more blows, "Oh goodness, spank me some more, please!"

"You little pain slut," Stephanie growled, smacking Heidi's bottom, "You don't get any pleasure from this, this is your punishment!"

"Stop spanking her Babe," Carlos barked, making everyone in the room jump, "She's needs another lesson, one that'll hit her hard, make her eat you out, Babe, make her pleasure you, while she doesn't get any pleasure at all, that's her punishment, no pleasure."

"No!" Heidi whined, but slid out of Stephanie's lap and onto the floor, "No fair at all…"

"Get to it, you little slut," Stephanie cooed, as Heidi grabbed her skirt and pulled it up, "Good girl, you listen so well, when you're being punished."

Heidi gave Stephanie a pout, pulling down her panties and spreading her thighs apart, "I like it when you're drunk, Stephanie, you're more open to things."

Stephanie let out a sigh as she felt Heidi's lips on her thigh, kissing up to her pussy, which was wet with anticipation. Stephanie let out a cry as Heidi's tongue ran up and down her pussy, circling her clit and licking at her hole. Stephanie's hands flew to Heidi's black hair, as the woman's lips clamped down on her pussy and she sucked. The pleasure has Stephanie arching her back and screaming loudly. Her legs shook slightly as Heidi licked at her clit, running tongue over the hard bud. Stephanie's eyes slid close and her hips arched up, grinding against Heidi's face. She felt two fingers enter her pussy and then began to pump in out of her. Stephanie rolled her hips and said, in a breathless voice, "Oh fuck, Heidi, good god, this feels so fucking good, you have such a slutty mouth, good girl, suck up all my pussy juice."

"I'm so horny but I can't get it up…god, I hate my life," Diesel moaned, covering his eyes, "Why'd I drink so much tonight?"

Stephanie let out a hiss, gripping Heidi's head and saying, "Fuck, Heidi, I'm going to cum, I'm going to cum on that slutty mouth of yours, fuck!"

Heidi moaned loudly lapping at Stephanie as said woman screamed her orgasm. Stephanie bucked against Heidi's mouth and face. Once Stephanie let go of her hair, Heidi leaned back and licked her fingers and lips whining, "I wanna cum too!"

"Not yet," Stephanie said, opening her eyes, "It seems that someone's horny, I guess our little show got him all excited."

Stephanie turned Heidi's head to Carlos, who had pulled his erection out and was now rubbing it a look of pure lust in his eyes. Heidi giggled and said, "Oh, we should take care of him, Stephanie, it's not right to leave a man hard."

"This is the worst night of my life," Diesel moaned covering his eyes, "No fair, I want a blowjob from two women!"

Stephanie and Heidi made their way over to Carlos, placing their hands on his knees. Carlos smirked down at the two saying, "Well, ladies, get to it, Babe, show Kitten here how I like my dick sucked."

"Oh yes, Carlos, she should know," Stephanie said, guiding Heidi's head to Carlos's erection, "Start with long and slow licks, make sure to get the head of Carlos's cock, he loves it when a tongue is lapping at his cock head."

"Like this?" Heidi asked, leaning down and running her tongue across the head of Carlos's cock, "Nice and long and slow, right, Stephanie?"

"That's right," Stephanie said, pulling Heidi's hair out the way as she licked at Carlos's cock, "You're such a fast learner Kitten, where'd you find this one Diesel?"

"Prison," Diesel moaned, rubbing his temples, "I drunk a whole bottle of tequila too….oh fuck my life…"

"Mmm, she must have been a prison bitch, Babe," Carlos groaned as Heidi's tongue moved around his head, "You sure can lick a cock, Kitten, where'd you learn to give head?"

"Mmm, it was one of the stipulations of my probation, I have to suck my probation officer's cock everyday," Heidi said with a purr, looking over to Diesel, who nodded his head, "Though, I think that might be abuse of power because, I swear to all that sexual favors are against the law."

"Not with unmentionables," Diesel chuckled weakly, "Well, it is, but not with me, plus, I'm marrying you."

"Hush now," Stephanie said to Diesel, before turning back to Heidi, "She needs to focus all her attention on sucking cock, now, make sure to lick the opening that's on the head of the cock, he gets wild when you do."

Carlos hissed loudly as Heidi's tongue probed the sensitive opening on his cock. He grabbed her head and growled, "Let's skip all the other lessons now, and get to the last one, deep-throating."

"Oh, that's my favorite," Stephanie gasped, grabbing Heidi's head, "Now, relax your throat and take him all the way to the hilt, no teeth, though, and if you bite him, well, I can't be held accountable for his actions."

Heidi opened her mouth and slid her mouth down Carlos's cock. Stephanie let out a sound as Heidi's face nuzzled Carlos pubic hair, "Oh, we have a cock sucker on our hand, Carlos, you really shouldn't show Kitten any mercy then, since she knows how to suck cock."

Carlos grabbed Heidi by her head and began to pump in and out of her mouth, relishing the sounds she made as he fucked her mouth. Carlos groaned loudly using Heidi's hair to jerk her head on and off his cock, "That throat feels so good around my dick, Kitten."

"Oh, she's making a mess," Stephanie said, watching Carlos fuck Heidi's mouth, "There's drool all over the place."

"Makes for good lubricant," Diesel said looking down at his lap, "Why aren't you getting up?!"

"Because, dumb fuck," Stephanie said with a drunk giggle, you're drunk, duh!"

Heidi moaned loudly around Carlos's cock, her hands gripping his thighs and her eyes closed. She let out a cry as Stephanie's hands found her wet pussy, "Oh, shit, she's dripping, she must like being used, is that it? Do you like being used? Do you like being an object for us?"

Heidi opened her eyes and tried to nod her head, but she was too busy sucking on Carlos's cock. Stephanie giggled and said, "I take that as a yes."

"Fuck, I'm cumming in your mouth, Kitten," Carlos growled, pumping in and out of Heidi's mouth, who moaned and whimpered with glee, "I'm going to cum in your mouth, don't swallow it, I want to watch both you and my Babe drink it."

"Oh fuck, and me over here drunk as a skunk," Diesel whined, "Drunk and as hard as a limp noodle…"

Stephanie leaned forward watching as Carlos jerked once, twice inside of Heidi's mouth, before cumming in it. Heidi moaned in bliss as Carlos's semen lay thick and warm on her mouth. She turned to Stephanie and leaned forward. Carlos groaned, watching the two women kiss each other, their tongues playing with one another, their hands below their mouths to catch anything that slipped from their mouths. They kissed each other for a moment before turning to Carlos and swallowing what was in their mouth, smiles on their faces.

"I'm not finished yet, ladies," Carlos said , reaching out to play with their breasts, "We still have some fucking to do."

Stephanie and Heidi nodded their heads and Heidi said, "Let's take it to the bed, then, much more comfortable."

Up in the master Bedroom, Stephanie laid Heidi on the bed, before crawling on top of her, on her hands and knees, telling Heidi to spread her thighs as she did, so that Carlos got a clear view of their pussies.

"This is like a dream come true, but, I can't do anything, please, someone, wake me up…." Diesel whined, sitting down in the chair that was in the bedroom.

Carlos rubbed his ever growing erection and then walked over to the two women, placing his hands on their hips. He took his erection, with one hand and then began to rub it against both Heidi and Stephanie, making both women shiver in anticipation. Carlos chuckled and said, "Babe gets the dick first, Kitten," pushing into Stephanie who moaned in pleasure.

Carlos pumped in and out of Stephanie for a few, before pulling out and thrusting into Heidi, who hissed and arched her back, leaning up to kiss Stephanie, there frames pressed together, their breasts rubbing together and their hands entwined. Carlos had to admit, it was one of the best sights he had ever seen. Oh yes, they would have to do this again.

"So tight, Kitten," Carlos growled, thrusting in Heidi, before pushing into Stephanie, "Dios Babe, that pussy is holding on tight to me, don't you both look so sexy right now, draped across one another, letting me fuck both of you at the same time, damn it, these slutty pussies are just pulling me in with ease."

Stephanie moaned in pleasure as Carlos smacked her upturn bottom, pushing deep into her. Heidi moaned as Carlos pushed into her next, his strokes long and hard. She could feel her orgasm approaching and it was a big one. She ground against Stephanie's pussy, whimpering, "I'm coming, I'm going to cum, oh fuck!"

"Oh fuck, don't say that!" Stephanie whined, rubbing against Heidi's pussy with her own, "I'm cumming too, fill us up with your cum, Carlos, I want to be so full of it!"

"Me too," Heidi cried out, gripping Stephanie's hips, "Fill us up! Make us cum hard!"

Carlos let out a groan and then began to pump his cum into Stephanie first, letting her milk his cock for a few seconds, before he pulled out and pushed into Heidi, pumping the last of his load into her. During all this time, the two women began to cum, screaming loudly and rubbing against one another. Carlos pulled out of the two and sat on the edge of the bed. Heidi let out a sigh saying, "I can feel the cum dripping out of you Stephanie," as Stephanie rolled off of her, "You're making a mess on me…"

"Mmm, I'll clean later, nap first," Stephanie sighed, closing her eyes and going to sleep.

"Hottest thing ever and my dick is so drunk that it didn't even twitch, my life is over," Diesel hissed, covering his eyes, "I don't want to live on this planet anymore…."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"That threesome was totally worth the bun in the oven," Heidi said with a sigh, leaning back in her seat, looking over to her pregnant friend, "I mean, that was a fun night and plus, pregnant hormones make you all horny and shit."

"Oh, they sure do," Stephanie giggled, standing up and looming over friend, taking her sweater off, "In fact, I'm craving some pussy right now."

"Oh are you-" Heidi started but the door to Stephanie's and Carlos's house busted open and Diesel came rushing in a look on his face.

"Oh no you don't!" Diesel said, stripping out his clothes, "My turn now! Time for hot threesome, upstairs, now, let's do it, Carlos close the door and hurry up, this is going to be hot!"

"Oh goody!" Stephanie said clapping her hands, "Maybe this time, Heidi's going to get knocked up!"

"She'll be just like you, pregnant and a sexual appetite that would put a whore to shame," Carlos said closing the front door and following three up the stairs.

END

* * *

Someone requested That Carlos direct Heidi and Stephanie what they should do a while back, and I delivered it! Well, Please, leave a review, test subjects and if you have a request, send it to me ;D


	18. Chapter 18

This chapter is for WannaBeBabe, who asked for a Stephanie to ask Heidi for help in wanting to dominate Carlos...but I added a twist ;D Enjoy!

*Just got back from reading book 20, I had to put it down...I've...never, ever felt so...bleh...~I am disappoint~*

Warning:BDSM dirty talk

Disclaimer in chapter 1

Enjoy and please review!

* * *

Role Reversal

Stephanie takes Charge

* * *

"What did you ask me, Stephanie?"

I looked up at my friend and smiled nervously. See, here's the thing, I'm not the type of woman to ask these types of questions or make these types of requests but, I was curious. My name is Stephanie Manoso and I'm a typical 'Burg girl married to an atypical man. My husband is Carlos Manoso, a Cuban American man who easily fit the bill as a Latin god, you know, one of those male Adonis who come riding on the beach on a white stallion, ready to swoop by and take you somewhere to make love to you. Yeah, one of those fellas. Not only is he a Latin god, but he's not one to give up any control, yup, no matter how much you beg and bribe him (Heave knows, I tried!) he's not going to give you the reins. That's especially true, when it comes to sex. I don't know how many times I've tried, but whenever we have sex and I try to take over, he flips me on my back and gives me a look that says, 'Sorry Babe, but I'm in control, always.' So fucking annoying! I was at my wits end, I needed help, professional help and only one person could help me.

Heidi Vladimir.

Heidi Vladimir is one of my close friends. While I was born and raised in the blue collar neighborhood that's the 'Burg, Heidi was born and raised behind gated neighborhoods. She was wealthy and she knew it. I'm a white woman with curly brown hair and blue eyes and a pretty face. Heidi is a milk chocolate colored woman with amber eyes, long black hair that was straight as a board and a face that would make a model green with envy. Her husband got lucky when she choose him to marry, she could have gotten anyone and I mean it, she had the king of Saudi Arabia eating out the palm of her hands. She was the perfect person to talk to about my situation.

"I uh…um…I asked if you could help me dominate my husband," I said looking up at Heidi, watching one eyebrow raise in surprise. I so needed to learn how to do that, when I do it, I look dumb, "You know how Carlos is, Heidi."

"Oh yes, Alpha Male, everything is his way or the highway, blah, blah, blah," Heidi said, pouring me a glass of wine, "Of course I know! I married one myself, but, how can I help you?"

"Well, uh…." I started, "Well, you went to prison because of something like that," I mumbled, looking down at my wine, "Right, you did go to prison for kidnapping and torturing a man, right?"

Heidi gave me a look and said, "Now look here, I didn't torture him, I was merely experimenting on how long he could handle pain," (Yeah right, she was so torturing him,) "Second off, I only went to Prison for a decade, I'm hardly a harden felon."

No she wasn't, but she had her husband and probation officer eating out the palm of her hands as if it was mana, "Yeah, I know that, but I need to know your secrets, Heidi, how do you do it? How do you dominate Diesel, yes, I know you do, cause he blabs to everyone about it, all the time."

"Oh, does he now?" Heidi asked, sitting up and looking at me, her eyes turning black, "Well, my husband and I will have a lovely chat tonight….but, for now, I'll help you out with your problem, Stephanie, since I love you and all that. So this is what you need to do….

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

I put the last coat of mascara on my eye lashes and dabbed the edges of my lips to make sure the fire engine red lipstick wasn't too smudge. I gave myself a wink and began to fluff up the curls that sat on top of my head. I looked so fucking sexy in this blood red corset and matching thong, I couldn't wait for Carlos to see me, but he wouldn't see me in it yet, he had a meal to get through first and then some. Instead of wearing the thigh high black boots that came with the corset and thong, I choose a pair of red 5 inch FMP, heavy on the fuck. I decided that since Carlos wouldn't be seeing this outfit yet, I'd put on a nice dress and heels to cover it.

I walked out the bathroom of the penthouse and made my way over to the dining room table that was set for with dinner for two. I pulled out the wine from the kitchen freezer and placed it on the table. I thought about what Heidi said to me yesterday night.

_"Make him his favorite childhood meal, okay…get Ella to make Carlos's childhood meal, get him nice and fed, he's not going to complain about his temple being ruined, his mother and Grandmother made it for him all the time and it'll remind him of lots of memories. It'll not only relax him, it's going to relax you. You're not seducing him for anything other than the power he has, so, it's going to be a while, since he's a man who likes power."_

Ella outdid herself with tonight's meal. Ropa vieja, shredded beef, with cilantro rice and beans and soft tortillas and dessert was a raspberry flan, interesting, I've never had raspberry flan before, all I've known is the flan that tasted like caramel and coconuts. Knowing Ella, though, it will be delicious. I looked down at the set table and ran a hand over my stomach.

_"If you're going to dominate Carlos, you not only need to look the part, you need to act the part, you can look like the perfect dominatrix, but if you act like a wimp it means nothing."_

I looked up from the set table as the front door to the penthouse opened and I heard my husband toss his keys in the wooden bowl that rested on the side table. I walked over to the foyer saying, "Welcome home, Carlos, how was Rangeman Boston."

My husband is sexy, did I say this before? Yes? Well, I'll say it again, my husband's sexy. He trained sexy chocolate eyes on my frame and he said, "Babe, you look great, what's the occasion?"

"Oh, nothing, I just wanted to dress nicely for dinner, come on, you go relax and take a shower and then I'll go get the food," I told Carlos, grabbing him and kissing his lips, "Have I told you that I love you?"

"Early this morning, before I let for Boston," Carlos said, with a chuckle, "I'll go and take my shower now, I'll be done in a few minutes."

Carlos kissed me deeply and then he was making his way to the mater bathroom. Wow, those kisses, can we say bone melting? Yes we can! I made my way over to the kitchen and began to carry out the food that Ella had placed in the oven to keep warm. Oh yes, tonight I would dominate Carlos Manoso.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Ropa vieja?" Carlos asked me as he sat down at the table, "Babe, my favorites, how'd you know?"

"Oh, a little birdie told me," I said with a smile, pouring him some wine, "Now, you just relax and tell me all about what happened in Boston, it's nice to vent now a days, yes?"

We ate Ella's cooking and Carlos told me about the reason why he went to Rangeman Boston. A security breach in the company and he and Tank had to take care of it. As he spoke he seemed to relax in his seat, enjoying the food. His hair was still wet from the shower and he was dressed in a pair of jeans and a light grey shirt, it had me gasping, my husband, in something other than black?! He had rolled his eyes and said, "Jeez Babe, I have some colors in my wardrobe."

_"By the time dessert rolls around, he'll be relaxed and ready for something else, if you know what I mean…be sure to slowly edge him in, a few kisses and a few caresses to the face, make him think he still has the power, if you want, coddle him a bit and give him all your attention, he'll enjoy immensely don't let his machoness fool you."_

When I brought out the Raspberry Flan, his eyes brightened and he said, "Babe, you out did yourself…"

"I have to confess, it's all Ella who did it, I just wanted to make you feel better, I know that after a long day dealing with that mess in Boston, you could do with a little TLC from your wife…." I said moving my chair over to him and sitting beside him with the dessert, "Now you just sit back and enjoy, while I feed my man."

I spoon fed him the dessert and had several bites myself, it was delicious, my goodness! I could see the fire in Carlos eyes, shit, if I had known that an authentic Cuban meal would have him like this, we would have been doing this a long time ago! As I fed him, I caressed his face, lick off some off the flan that got on the side of the mouth and run my fingers up and down his arm. I leaned in and kissed him asking, "So, how you feeling now, handsome?"

"Babe, this is one of the best evenings I had," Carlos said with pure honesty, leaning in to kiss me some more, "But, I could go for some other desserts now."

I let out a moan and let Carlos kiss me deeply, letting his hands cup my face. It was all going according to plan, just like Heidi told me it would.

_Once you engage him, get him to the area where the bonds are, making out with him and letting him caress you, foreplay, is an excellent distraction…_

I pulled Carlos out of the chair and began to lead him over to the bare wall in the living room, that's where I was going to entrap him, thanks to the niffy little bonds Heidi gave me. She said she may or may not have used them on Diesel, but they will do the job. The attack to any bare surface and wrap themselves around their captive's body parts and are strong as steel. They were there right now, looking like innocent wall decorations that Carlos past on the way to the bedroom. I pressed against the wall and kissed him deeply said, "Lift your arms up, Carlos, I need to take off this shirt…"

Carlos gave me a wolf grin and lifted his arms for me to strip his shirt off him. In a flash, I grabbed his wrist and pressed them against the strange bonds Heidi gave me and watched as they wrapped around his wrists.

_Once you have him in your web, enjoy it….while you can, you're welcome, Stephanie…._

The look of bewilderment he gave me was so adorable. It was though he hadn't expected it. Well, he hadn't expected his wife to tie him against the wall, whoops, oh well. I smiled and looked him up and down. He gave me a blank stare and said, in a low voice, "Babe, let me out of these things…"

"Never," I said with a giggle, running my hands up and down his chest, "Well, not until I'm done with you, Carlos….oh yes, tonight, it's all me and dominating you."

Oh he didn't like that idea one bit. Not a one damn bit, he gave me his look, the look that made bad guys pee their pants and said, "Babe, if you don't let me go now, I won't punish you later.

"I'm not afraid of your threats, Manoso," I said unzipping the dress and sliding down my body to reveal the corset and thong to my husband, "No, tonight, I'm only interested in punishing you, for not letting take control when I want to…"

I walked over to my husband and watched as he milked in my oufit. The corset ended just below my breast and ended above my thong. It was tied together by black ribbons and just looked fucking sexy on me. I smiled and leaned forward, kissing my husband gently before biting down on his lip. He hissed at the sensation, and as I lifted my head from his face I saw that his eyes had turned black with desire. Oh no, he wouldn't be seducing me out of his bonds, he had another thing coming to him, oh yes he did. I smiled coyly at him and then proceeded to make my way over to unused living room dresser. I had hidden a few things over there and I was going to make good use of all of them on, Carlos wouldn't know what hit him…literally!

I opened the drawer and pulled out a blindfold and then made my way over to my husband who was stoned face and silent. Oh dear, looks like he was pondering his escape routes, pfft, as if that would happen! These bad boys were night and tight around him! I gave him a kiss on the check and said, "Don't pout, Carlos it's so unbecoming of you…" before placing the blindfold around the man's eyes, tying it tightly, "There we go!"

Carlos gave me a low rumble from his throat but it only deterred me for 4 seconds. I went back to the dresser and got out a riding crop and a pair of shears. Carlos may look sexy in those jeans and that shirt, but they were only in the way. I walked over to his bound body and then said, "Don't move now, Carlos, or else I might snip-snip your penis off!"

"Babe…."Carlos said as I went over and cut his shirt right off, exposing his 8 pack abs, mmm, so fucking sexy, I couldn't help but run my fingers over his firm chest and pinch his nipples. I heard him suck in a breath and then I said, "Oh, Carlos, these nipples are so hard."

"Babe," his voice was rough, "You're playing with fire and you're going to get 3rd degree burns."

"Oh, I don't think so," I said with a giggle, squatting down and picking up the shears, "Time to get your pants off, your ass looks sexy in them, but, they're in the way."

Snip, snip, snip I cut his pants off quickly until there was nothing left on him. I loved the fact that he went commando, oh Carlos you make it so easy. I skipped over to the dresser and took out a thick cock band and made my way over to my bound husband. I giggled and said, "Hmm, seems like you're at half mast, Manoso," grabbing his half erect cock, "Well, better than flaccid, yes, makes my job easier!"

I heard him hiss as I snapped the band around the base of his cock, oh yes, my darling Carlos, no orgasm for you tonight, you'll be pleasing me and making me cum as many times as I can on your dick, but first…

I stood up and turned to face him, grabbing the long riding crop. I snapped it across my thigh a few times and then ran the end of it over Carlos's chest. I watched as he sucked in a breath of air and then growled, "Babe…I am warning you, once I'm out of these bonds, I'm extracting my revenge from you."

I gave him a huff and then smacked one of his perfect abs with the crop, making hiss at the sensation, "They'll be none of that, Carlos, an if you want to call me anything it's Mistress tonight."

Carlos let out another low, "Babe…" but I whipped him again saying, "wrong, darling, what's my name, I'll whip you until you get it right!"

He said nothing, so I lifted my whip up and began to hit him on his perfect abs, his thighs and his legs, I really should have turned him around so I could get that butt, but then my favorite part would be hidden and boy, was my favorite part getting harder! I heard him hiss and groan softly with each lash of the whip. It continued on for minutes until he let out a harsh, "Mistress!" making me stop in my whipping.

"Mistress, please," Carlos begged, oh god, I've never heard him beg, it made my doodah wet, "Mistress, please, is that all you've got?!"

OH! Carlos gave me a smirk and I saw red, he was mocking me! That jerk, oh! I was going to have to get the heavy machinery out now! I walked over to the dresser and took out the cat tail whip. It had several leather strands with knotted ends, oh yes, Carlos was going to sing and I would show no mercy to him.

I walked over to him and said, "You are so bad, Carlos, I'm not going to stop until I get tired!"

Carlos made to say something but I lifted the whip up and brought it down across his chest. I got a real groan out of him and he clenched his teeth from the sensation. I smirked and then began to rain down more blows on him. It was such a turn on, watching him jerk and twist in his bonds. He wasn't going to crack soon, but I wasn't afraid, there was something that I've yet to hit and when I caught it, he would sing so loudly that the fellas on the 4th floor would hear!

"What is my name?!" I snarled at him, surprising myself and bring the whip down on his now erect cock.

I watched him seize up from shock and pain and then he let out his own snarl, "Mistress!"

"Good boy," I cooed, grabbing his cock and squeezing it, "Hmm, you can be trained after all…."

"Mistress, when I'm free, revenge is going to be sweet…."Carlos said with a feral chuckle making me giggle.

"Oh, I'm not letting you go yet!" I said, pulling off my thong and grabbing his cock, "Oh no, I'm going to fuck you over and over again! All night long!"

I position my wet pussy over his erection and plunged down on it, making him gasp and making me cry out in bliss. I didn't give myself time to adjust, I began to bounce up and down on his erection, my arm wrapped loosely around his neck as I fucked him. I moaned loudly in bliss and felt Carlos thrust his hips up, groaning in pleasure. He wouldn't be cumming tonight, that's for sure! I moaned and kissed him on the lips saying, "Oh no, Carlos, you don't get to cum tonight, I'm cumming several times and you'll just have to suffer!"

I bounced up and down, squeezing him tightly as I did. I heard him moan out in pleasure and clench his muscles. He was getting more frustrated and it turned me on to no end. I could feel him struggling and soon, he would be begging me to cum. I couldn't wait for th-

I let out a yelp of shock as large hands grabbed me by my hips and then I was plunged all the way down on Carlos's cock, the head of his cock straining against my cervix until it seemed to slide right in. I cried out in pleasure and turned to look at my husband, who was free from his bonds and had a fucking inferno in his eyes.

"My turn to get you begging, Mistress," he snarled, a feral grin on his face, before he pulled out of me and snapped his hips up thrusting into me and making me scream loudly.

He was ruthless, he had me across the dining room table, the couch, the floor, the wall, everywhere and in every position! Right now he had me bent forwards my hands wrapped around my thighs as he fucked me. Oh shit, he was pushing all the way in me, growling and snarling. Like he said, I was begging several times for him to go faster to make me cum quicker, and yes, I was cumming several times, and he wasn't letting up, he hadn't even came once!

I let out a cry as he pulled out of me and I fell to the floor, tired and jelly legged. He snapped the band off his cock and came like a fire hose, hot thick semen landing on my body, marking me. I was so tired that I was going to fall asleep on the floor just like that. As I faded into blackness, I heard him hiss, "Remember, Mistress, I'm always in control," before I fell asleep. Oh yes…he's always going to be in charge, not that I minded, but, I wondered, where in the hell did I go wrong with this plan?

_"And always remember, Stephanie, when asking me how to dominate your alpha husband, never forget this one golden rule….you eat the last slice of chocolate cake in my house and you get fucked over by me…revenge is a bitch!"_

END

* * *

Well, how was it? Please leave a review, or the next story might rot in Word! Any request please leave them! Later!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19, enjoy!Someone requested high school Heidi and Stephanie losing their virginities, so here it is!

Warning: Smut (DUH!) underage drinking

Disclaimer in chapter 1!

Enjoy and please leave a review!

Oh, reminded, this is unbetaed! ~needs to find a beta~

* * *

Peach Schnapps

Stephanie and Heidi Enjoy A Night With Their Boyfriends

* * *

Heidi let out a shaky sigh, pacing a hand on her stomach and looking around her room. She had cleaned it in a flurry, moments ago, due to the fact that her boyfriend was coming over. They had this night planned out for weeks. Her parents had gone out of town for the next five days and that gave both Heidi and her boyfriend time to do…it. They were going to do it, they were going to have sex! Heidi and her boyfriend had been going out for two years, and it was time for them to do the deed. Heidi could bet money that she was the only virgin left in her junior class! Well, she wouldn't be tonight, when her boyfriend rang her doorbell, she would take him up to her room and they would rid Heidi of this pesky virginity.

Heidi looked up as the doorbell to house ran through into her large room. She giggled and then raced down the massive stairs, through the ornate foyer and over to the doors, opening one of them saying, "Diesel! You're he-"

"Diesel?!" A girl's voice said, making Heidi deflate, "Are you expecting company from him tonight?!"

"Stephanie!" Heidi said, letting her friend in, "What in the hell?! Why are you here? I thought you and Ricky had a date tonight."

"We did, but we got into a fight and I left him at the place and came right here," Stephanie said, walking past Heidi and into the living room, "That bastard, ogling that damn Charlene Longston! Just because she has bigger tits than me."

Heidi shook her head and then said, walking closing the door, "Stephanie, sweetie, can't you go whine to Mary Lou, I'm about to have my boyfriend over, and we're going to do it!"

"What?!" Stephanie gasped sitting on the sofa, "But, I thought you were going to wait until after high school!"

"I was, but I can't wait, and I mean, we've done everything else but fuck, and plus, I think I'm ready," Heidi said crossing her arms over the thin pink sheer night gown she wore, "So, please, can't you go go somewhere else?!"

"But, but, you're my bestest friend and my boyfriend is your boyfriend's friend and chicks over dicks, right?" Stephanie asked, giving Heidi a teary eyed look.

Heidi sighed and said, "Well fuck, you're right, fine," walking over to Heidi and then sitting down on the couch beside Stephanie, "Come on and cry on my-"

"Oh Kitten, I'm here!" Diesel's voice boomed loudly, "Come on baby, I've bought three boxes of condoms, let's have….sex….hey Stephanie."

Diesel walked into the living room, holding a pharmacy bag and a bottle of Fuzzy Navel. He gave Stephanie a look and said, "Hey, I thought you were out with my man Ricky tonight?"

"I was, but he was ogling Charlene's tittes and I left him at the restaurant," Stephanie sniffed looking up at Diesel, who sighed and sat down on the arm chair beside the couch, "Is that alcohol?"

"Yup, from my parent's basement, was going to bring the vodka, but they drink that," Diesel said placing his offerings on the table, "So uh…um…yeah…."

"Yeah…." Heidi said, covering her sheer covered chest, "So, you guys want some Fuzzy Navel…come on Stephanie, don't give me that look, we're 16! Not 13, and it's nothing but peach schnapps and orange juice, won't even get us that drunk."

"Fine, whatever you say," Stephanie said, watching Heidi walk out the living room and making her way to the kitchen, "So…Diesel, you're going to fuck my friend…"

"Was, but I'm not, since you've cock blocked me," Diesel said with a shrug, "I ain't mad, I know what's going on, I had to shake off Ricky minutes ago, he bum rushed me at the drug store while I was getting the condoms. It was pretty awkward holding three boxes of condoms and having my friend nearby moaning about their lover, which the poor girl at the register thought was me. The cashier thinks we're gay…."

Stephanie snickered and said, "So, where's Ricky now?"

"I don't know, maybe driving around, I have no clue, but he's depressed and shit and, I'm crossing my fingers here, he won't come here."

"Okay, ladies and gents," Heidi said walking back into the living room with glasses, "Let's get fucking wasted."

Heidi grabbed the Fuzzy navel and poured it into the glasses. They three teenagers grabbed a glass and they each took a sip. It was pretty tasty…damn, that was excellent actually! They downed their glasses of the tasty drink and then filled them up again. It was a big bottle too, and the schnapps was extra potent. Thank goodness Diesel's parents were lushes.

"Oh ho," Stephanie slurred finishing her third cup of schnapps, "This is pretty tasty, guys! Hey, Heidi! Diesel! Doesn't this taste….good?"

Stephanie's eyes widened at the sight of Heidi and Diesel making out in the arm chair. Stephanie had seen Heidi wobble over to the chair earlier in their drinking adventure, but now, the couple was tearing at each other's mouths, their tongues darting out and their moans loud. Diesel broke the kiss and said, his words slurring together, "Kitten, you taste like Fuzzy Navel, getting me all fucking horny and shit!"

"You're the one who got me horny!" Heidi giggled, reaching out to hit Diesel's arm, only to get his face, "Whoops! Diesel, let's do it, let's have sex!"

"No!" Stephanie said, standing up and sitting back down quickly, "You two can't do it! I'm right here!"

"So, who cares, we'll do it with you watching us!" Diesel boomed, earning a giggle from Heidi, "You might learn something for Ricky."

"What about me?" A voice asked, making them all turn to see Ricky standing in the middle of the living room, "Babe? Are you drunk?"

"Carlos….Ricky, baby," Stephanie said, getting up and stumbling over to her boyfriend, "Wait! I'm angry at you, you were ogling Charlene Longston's tits, and….and I'm angry at you!"

"I was not, Babe," Ricky said, his chocolate eyes dark, "I was looking at something else, and you assumed that it was Charlene I was looking at, Charlene has nothing on you, Babe! Uh….there was something up on a billboard about a vacation for couples, and I was looking at it. I was saw that if I pay for it now, it'll be good for up to five years, maybe, if I get the money from Papi and earn some more at the shop, I'd take you on a vacation for graduation next year, because, well, shit, Babe, I'm gonna marry you when we get older, and after I join the Army. I love you."

Stephanie felt tears well up in her eyes and her body swayed. She let out a squeal and said, "I love you so much too, Baby!" Jumping her boyfriend and kissing him deeply.

"Schnapps?" Ricky asked, looking down at Stephanie, who nodded her head and hiccupped, "Babe, that stuff will kill you…"

"Mmm," Stephanie purred, kissing Ricky's neck, "Carlos, let's have sex, right now, cause…I'm horny, we can worry about death later."

Ricky smiled broadly and then said, "Well, can't deny my woman anything! Let me lay you on the couch-"

"WAIT!" Heidi said, sitting up and looking at the three, "We can't fuck on the couches, if they get dirty, Daddy will have a fit!"

"Well then, where can we have sex?" Diesel asked Heidi who pointed upstairs.

"In my room, come and for fuck sakes, someone lock the front door!" Heidi said, pulling Diesel up from the chair.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"How are we going to do this?" Stephanie asked her friend, once Heidi closed the door to her lavish bedroom, "I mean, are we going to have in here, all four of us?"

"Yes, I can't risk it in any other room, my parents are OCD about that stuff," Heidi said stumbling over to Diesel and wrapping her arms around his neck, "And to answer your question, Stephanie, we start off we some kissing and then lots of foreplay…."

"Well that wasn't what I was asking about…" Stephanie mumbled as Heidi kissed her boyfriend, her fingers fumbling with his jeans, "Oh..okay…"

"Babe, don't worry about it, you don't have to look," Ricky said, kissing Stephanie deeply, "Or we can stop all together, if you want."

Stephanie turned to see her friend slide down on her knees, pulling Diesel's pants down as she went. It made Stephanie think of all the times she and Ricky had done stuff together. Having sex in front of your friends who were having sex as well would be in the 'Things that have yet to be done,' category of Stephanie's list. She was kind of nervous, her mother always told her to stay from boys who wanted to have sex with her, and to stay away from girls who were fast and loose. Well, all her friends were in both categories, and she was too, she wouldn't tell her mother that thought, she would have a heart attack! I mean, it's not that bad besides….

"No, I'm fine, it's not like I haven't seen Heidi naked before," Stephanie said, leaning in to kiss Ricky, "I mean, we've done stuff together before, girl stuff, but I can't tell you, it's private."

"Babe, don't tell me this," Ricky groaned as Stephanie's fingers found the fly of his jeans, "Mmm, though you can tell me later, when I have you alone."

"Oh my god, you two are so loud, I'll kick you both out if you don't hurry up and fuck!" Heidi said, pulling down Diesel's skimpy briefs and pulling out his erection, "Mmm, penis," she moaned wrapping her lips around it.

"She's really getting into it," Stephanie said, biting her lip and watching her friend, "It's like no one's here but just those two."

"Babe?" Ricky asked Stephanie, but Stephanie shook her head and then slid down to her knees, pulling Ricky's jeans off him, along with his boxers. Stephanie grabbed his half erect cock and then began to lick at the head, earning a groan from her boyfriend. Stephanie was going to show Heidi that she wasn't the only one good at giving head. She could take Ricky down her throat too! Stephanie let out a sound and slid her mouth down Ricky's fully erect cock. She stopped quickly, when she gagged loudly and pulled up. Okay, maybe she wasn't like her fried. Stephanie turned her head to look at Heidi and rolled her eyes at the sight of her friend bobbing her head up and down on Diesel's cock. Heidi was one of those loose, fast girls….of course she could deep throat Diesel. Since Stephanie couldn't deep throat her boyfriend, she wasn't loose and fast, and all those things she'd done with them didn't count!

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Heidi gripped Diesel's thighs tightly her eyes closed and her head bobbing up and down as she took all of Diesel in her mouth. Oh fuck, she loved to give head to her boyfriend. It was one of the first things she had ever done with Diesel and she loved the feeling. She also loved it when he got all alpha on her and fuck her mouth. Diesel rarely got that rough with her, so when he did, it was a splendid treat! Heidi's eyes drifted over to her friend and she saw that Stephanie was having problems giving head to Ricky. The poor dear, she wasn't like Heidi in the cock sucking department, Stephanie had problems taking half of Ricky down.

Heidi gasped as Diesel pulled out of her mouth and told her, "Heidi, baby, I need to hurry up and fuck you, I'm gonna bust a nut, and I would rather do it in you!"

"So vulgar!" Heidi said, but skipped over to her canopy bed and lay on her back, while her boyfriend grabbed the box of condoms, "And to think, I'm going to let you fuck me until I can't see."

"Oh, I wanna see!" Stephanie said, as she leaned forward to suck Ricky's cock, "I wanna see Diesel pop your cherry, Heidi!"

"That's not weird at all," Ricky commented as Stephanie climbed on Hedi's bed and leaned over said person, on her hands and knees, "Heidi, please, don't do the same thing with us, please."

"I can promise you, I won't," Heidi said as Stephanie looked down in between her legs, "Uh, Stephanie, I haven't even slid my panties off!"

"So, front row seat," Stephanie said, feeling Ricky's hands on her hips, "Hurry up, on with the fucking, I want to see!"

Diesel chuckled and pulled off the lacy panties Heidi wore, tossing them over his shoulder. He gave Stephanie a look and then said, "Well, if you're going to watch me fuck Kitten, you'll have to put the condom on me then."

Stephanie yelped and blushed, looking over her shoulder at Ricky. Ricky gave her a smile and then said, "Well, it's only fair, Babe, since you're up in their space."

Stephanie let out a sigh and grabbed the golden foiled packet Diesel held out in his fingers. She opened the packet and took out the latex condom and placed it on Diesel's erection, rolling the black latex down until it was nice and snug, close to the hilt of his erection. Diesel smiled to Stephanie and said, "Watch closely, this is a once in a lifetime event."

"Oh my god," Heidi said, covering her face, "You are so fucking lame!"

"Woman, hush," Diesel said, pressing his condom covered erection against Heidi's pussy, "I'm about to make love to you, in front of our friends."

"Which, might I add, is weird," Ricky said, giving Stephanie a light slap on the bottom, "Once they're done, it's our turn, Babe."

"Whatever," Stephanie mumbled, looking down and watching as Diesel began to work his erection into Heidi, who gasped and gripped her bed sheets, "Does it hurt, Heidi?"

"Only a bit," Heidi said, closing her eyes as she was stretched, "Come on now, Diesel, let's do this!"

Ricky looked down at Stephanie and watched as she wiggled her bottom, watching Diesel pushed into Heidi, who was gasping and moaning as he did. Stephanie had put on a nice summer dress for their date, and now it was riding up her hips, revealing the pink panties she had worn. Ricky smiled and grabbed at the panties, pulling them down with ease. Stephanie hadn't even notice, she had all her attention on Diesel and Heidi. Ricky grabbed a condom from the box and rolled it on his erection, thankful for the fact that he and Diesel were nearly the same size.

"Fuck, you're really tight," Diesel said to Heidi, gripping her hips and pushing into his girlfriend, "Okay, one big push and then I'll be all the way in."

At Heidi's head nod, Diesel lifted her hips up, pulled out of her pussy and then pushed all the way into Heidi's virgin pussy, causing her to cry out in pain, wrapping her legs around his waist, tears springing up in her eyes. Diesel let out a groan and said, "So fucking tight, Heidi!" as tight warm heat surrounded him.

Diesel turned to Stephanie and said with a chuckle, "Okay, her cherry's been popped, it's your turn now!"

"What do you mean it's my-EEP!" Stephanie squealed as she felt Ricky's erection press up against her, "Ricky! You could have given me a warning!"

"Sorry, Babe," Ricky said, gripping Stephanie's hips, "But you were wiggling in front of me, and dripping wet, might I add, did watching Heidi lose her cherry turn you on?"

"Only a little," Stephanie confessed, grabbing the bed sheets and moaning as Ricky pushed into her, "Ricky, it hurts a little bit…."

"It's going to hurt, if you're a virgin, you're not that slut Joyce Barnhart," Heidi said, moaning softly as Diesel began to thrust in and out of her, "Ricky, do the band-aid thing."

"Band-aid thing, what in the hell is the band-RICKY!" Stephanie cried out as Ricky pulled out of her and then pushed all the way into her, tearing something in her, "That hurt!"

"Sorry, Babe, but, it was going to hurt anyway," Ricky said, rubbing Stephanie's back, but then sliding his hand in between her thighs and finding her clit, "It'll be better the next time, I promise you."

Stephanie moaned as nimble fingers played with her clit. She felt Ricky start to push in and out of her, her eyes half closed as the pleasure from the fingers on her clit and from the pain from losing her virginity. Stephanie looked over to her friend and watched as Heidi bounced on the bed as Diesel pushed into her. She had one hand in between her thighs, playing with her pussy and the other one gripping Diesel's arm as he pushed in and out of her. Stephanie gasped as Ricky pushed her down on her elbows and reaching deep inside of the girl with his erection. Stephanie's breast swayed from the force and the pain she felt from losing her virginity was fading away into the feeling of being nice and full. Stephanie turned to her friend hearing her cry out as Diesel's fingers found her nipples and began to pinch them roughly as he fucked her.

Diesel let out a groan and said, "Fuck, I'm cumming," his pace picking up and his fingers gripping Heidi's nipples, "fuck, fuck, fuck! I'm cumming Heidi!"

Heidi let out a whine herself as her orgasm washed over her. She arched her back and cried out in bliss as she came, tightening around Diesel, who let out a groan and came inside of Heidi.

Heidi turned her head watching as Stephanie pressed back against Ricky, mumbling loudly and panting, words falling from her mouth.

"Fuck me, Ricky, oh fuck, I'm going to cum around your dick, in front of my friends!" Stephanie said, feeling her orgasm hit her, "Fuck, Ricky! I'm cumming, oh shit!"

Ricky let out a weak groan, cumming himself as Stephanie gripped him tightly sucking him in, "Dios Babe, you're going to drive me wild!"

Stephanie giggled, falling to the bed, resting her head on Heidi's stomach. Ricky pulled out of Stephanie and said, "We got blood on Heidi's bed…"

"Don't worry about it, I'll put on some new sheets," Heidi said, as Diesel pulled out of her. Heidi turned to Stephanie and said, "Well, did you enjoy the show?"

"I did!" Stephanie said with a giggle, turning to Ricky and Diesel, "When can we fuck again?"

"Give us two minutes," Ricky said as he pulled off the condom he wore, "We need to put on condoms."

"No you don't," Heidi said, lifting herself up from the bed, "Stephanie and I have been on birth control for 4 months, you can cum in us, if you want to…"

Stephanie gave Ricky and Diesel a wink and then said, "And by the way, I don't mind an audience, Ricky, can we have sex in front of Heidi and Diesel all the time while they're fucking?"

"Babe," Ricky said grabbing Stephanie's hips, "What am I going to do with you?"

"Fuck me, that's what!" Stephanie squealed as she wrapped her legs around her boyfriend, "Mmm, I love you Carlos Manoso…."

"I love you too, Stephanie Plum," Ricky said, leaning down and kissing Stephanie on the lips, "You taste like booze still…."

"Do you mind an audience?" Diesel asked Heidi who shook her head no, shivering with excitement, "Kitten, are you a closet freak?"

"Closet, what closet?!" Heidi joked, leaning up and kissing Diesel, "Now, come on, I'm drunk and horny, let's fuck!"

END

* * *

Well, kitties, how was it?! Please, leave a review, or else the next story might rot in Word...if you have any requests, please, leave them and I'll do it, maybe ;D Ta-ta for now!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20, enjoy!

Warning: Smut (duh...) and the return of a brat...

Disclaimer in chapter 1!

Enjoy! Please, leave a review!

* * *

Safe House

Diesel Must Protect His Boss In Every way

* * *

I knew my day would be in the shit buckets, the moment I walked into the office of my boss. Every time I got called in, it was always for two things, discipline or my boss was being extra evil today and wanted to take it out on me. My boss can be a right twat, and they always singled me out! What had I done to receive such harsh punishment?! So I was expecting my boss to be behind their desk and waiting for me so they could torture me.

I wasn't expecting my boss to be in front of their own desk, scowling and glaring down at the floor. I looked over to my boss and then looked over to the new person sitting behind my boss's desk. He was a an older man, with greying black hair and soft grey eyes. He was dressed in a power suit and sipping daintily from a tea cup.

"Ah, Diesel thank you for showing up, I'm sure you're curious as to why I called you in," The man said making my boss scowl loudly, "Now, you stop all that scowling, Heidi, sweetie, and let Daddy take care of this."

The man turned from my boss and said, "Diesel, let me introduce myself, my name is Sebastian Evanston, Head Leader of this Agency, and your boss, Heidi Evanston is my darling daughter."

I was surprised, I didn't know Heidi had a boss, I thought she was in charge of this whole agency. Wait, why am I surprised about this?! I knew her evil came from somewhere! I guess she must have been adopted because she had milk chocolate colored skin, large amber eyes that were surrounded by thick lashes (Hey, I don't stare at her face all the time, only when I'm in trouble!) Sebastian was whiter than me, he must have adopted her. Oh so we only got Heidi as a boss because of nepotism? Well, I'm going to complain to HR about this! Oh wait….

"Now, you are here because someone is stalking my child and threatening to do serious harm to her," Sebastian said to me, as I sat down beside my boss, "I think you know him, his name is Wulf…"

"Fuck me," I sighed, covering my eyes. Wulf that piece of shit was the black sheep of the family and my cousin, great, now he was creeping on my boss and my boss would make my life a living hell because of it! fuck me, "Look, I didn't know he's doing that to you Bosslady, I have no clue where he is now…though…"

"Neither do I, but I have a job for you, Diesel, and that's for you to watch over my daughter, I'll put you both in a safe house in a remote area," Sebastian said leaning back in his seat and looking at me, "I'm putting my child's life in your hands, protect her and make sure no harm comes to her, and you Heidi, don't go bossing him around, he's protecting you from danger, you have to listen to him, alright?"

"Whatever," Heidi mumbled, glaring at the floor, "Can we hurry and leave, I don't want to be here any longer."

"Here are the keys to a car, some money for supplies and the address to the safe house, you'll have to use human methods to get to the safe house, Wulf is known track people down when that pop in and out." Sebastian said, giving me the items, "Until this madman is found, Diesel, you have complete authority over my child."

"I'd like to see him try," Heidi mumbled, glaring at me, her eyes dark, "You will not do anything to me, Diesel!"

"Heidi…." Sebastian said, giving his daughter a look before turning to me, "Go on, take her and go, don't return to your homes it's too dangerous, Heidi! Wulf has been in there, pawing at your clothes."

"Gross! Daddy!" Heidi whined, looking up at her father, "Alright, come on, I wanna get to wherever the hell we're going to by whenever."

I got up to follow Heidi out her office building but Sebastian grabbed me by arm and said, in a low voice, "Good luck, son, Heidi's a brat, I give you full permission to handle her in away way…."

Now what did he mean by that?

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"I'm going to kill myself," I mumbled softly, looking out the front window of the small sedan I drove, "That's all to it, I'll just drive us both off this bridge!"

"No you won't!" Heidi said to me, kicking her feet up on the dashboard of the car, kicking her heels off, "I'll call Daddy and tell him what you did, plus you'll get my hair wet, and my hair gets all puffy when it's wet!"

I was so tempted to drive us off this bridge it was downright fucking scary. This whole thing had started nearly a day ago. After leaving the office, Heidi and I went to the car that her father picked out for us to drive a 2 year old Ford Focus that was a light blue. Heidi, had of course pitched a fit and demanded that we drive her car to the safe house. Now, I like Heidi's car, don't let her know that, she drives a one of a kind car that was gifted to her by some egg head from an engineering company. That fucking car goes from 0 to 200 in .5 seconds and is invisible to cops, can we say epic?! Well, I told her no, and told her to get into the Focus. When she didn't get in the first time, I hefted her up and tossed her in the back, throwing on the child locks and buckling her in. She had screamed and kicked at me and had banged and kicked at my car seat for hours, when I had us on the road, until she got tired and fell asleep. I had been given a few hours of peace from her, before she woke up, complaining about her being hungry. I told her that we could stop anywhere along the highway, and she told me to kick rocks and go jump in traffic, she wanted to go to a five star restaurant. I went through a Mcdonald's drive and that had her silent, apparently, she had never had fast food before in her life. So, that kept her silent for 30 minutes, before she was back to kicking my seat, complaining about being bored. I gave her my phone and told her not to call anyone, just play the games on it. She ignored my rule and called her best friend and spent 2 hours chatting with Stephanie Plum about nothing! First off, I didn't know she knew that lady and second off, why were they talking about Carlos's package...women scare me. 18 hours on the road with this brat, it took 18 hours for me to contemplate me driving us off a bridge.

I have the patience of a saint!

"We are almost to the safe house," I mumbled softly, driving on the off ramp of the highway, "Almost there, Diesel, just an hour or more to go…"

"An hour?!" Heidi yelped to me, huffing, "I'm bored, Diesel, I'm hungry, Diesel, my legs are stiff, Diesel, Diesel, are you listening to me, Diesel? I'm talking to you, Diesel! I'm going to call my daddy, Diesel!"

Just a few more hours….

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

The safe house was located in the mountains out west, hence the long as drive. It was a little cottage in the middle of some woods with a lake in the back of it. It was a cute brown colored cottage with a porch and a garden swing close to it. Something I could see myself retiring in. It was on a back road and the town was 20 minutes away.

"How come we couldn't stay in a resort?" Heidi asked me as we got out the car, "Diesel, this place looks boring…"

"Come on, Princess, let's get you settled in so I can go out and get supplies for us." I said to Heidi unlocking the door and ushering her in.

The cottage was only one story with an open floor plan and a door leading to a bathroom, another door leading to the backyard, and one last door leading to the only bedroom in the place. Oh boy, I went into the bedroom and found a nice looking bed some dressers and a vanity mirror and a door that led to a closet. There was only one bed in the cottage.

Only one bed….oh boy.

Heidi brushed by me and said, "I have no clue where you're sleeping Vladimir, but it's not with me, on this bed, go on and get us supplies, I'm gonna go take a nap, I need my beauty rest."

I went out to the local town and got us food and some items for the kitchen and bathroom. I didn't know what types of products Heidi used, so I got her a bit of everything. I picked us up a late lunch and then I was making my way back to the cottage. I'm not a shopping person, but the hour I spent free of Heidi was relaxing, she can be a right twat when she wants to be.

I called out for her, when I was unloading the car but she didn't answer. That brat must still be in the bed asleep. I huffed and made my way over to the bedroom and opened the door to shout at Heidi to come help e unload the car, but stopped at the sight in front of me.

Heidi was in the bed alright, but she was naked. She was in such an erotic position too, one leg lifted and the other leg spread out flat on the bed. She had her head nestled on a comfy pillow and both hands tucked under it. With every rise and fall of her chest her breasts rose and her nipples, damn it, those nipples were asking for attention! It was also a plus that the bed was position to face the door, so I got a nice view of Heidi's pussy, which was bare except for one patch above her mound. I saw that her pubic hair had been shaved into the shape of a cat. Meow indeed. For such a brat, she has a killer body! As I roamed her body, I paused to look at her face. When she was sleeping, she had such an angelic face, she looked pretty when she was not yelling at me or causing havoc.

I left her to sleep on the bed and unloaded the car myself, let the brat sleep, it gave me a few hours to myself. As I was unpack what I had bought, Heidi came ambling out the room, rubbing her eyes and yawning, dressed in her clothes again. She frowned and said, "What did you get, I hope you got junk food!"

Well, there goes my peace and quiet…

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Three months, Heidi and I have been at the cottage for three whole months, and my patience with her has worn out. The cottage had no TV, no cable, and no internet and we were both feeling it! I went out and got us a TV, but I wasn't about to alert Wulf to us by having someone come by and install cable. I got one of those prepaid WIFI routers and it satisfied us both, but we were out in the sticks and the internet would go in and out, which made for an agitated Heidi.

And an agitated Heidi is no fucking fun at all.

She had told me, when we first got here, that I was her man servant and she didn't do any cleaning. I told her that she would clean up some things, but she didn't and in the end, I cleaned them up. All she did was lounge around and vegetate in front of the TV playing video games, which she was a pro at.

"You need to get up and go outside," I said to Heidi, earning a head shake as she played her game, "Heidi, you haven't been outside for weeks, you need to get off this game, and go outside!"

"Nope, don't wanna," Heidi said not looking up, "You're not my Daddy, Vladimir!"

We had these fights all the time, I would tell her to go outside and she would either tell me no or ignore me. Right now, she told me no, but the second time I would ask, she would ignore me. I felt the anger in me rise, this had been going on long enough, I was about to do something I should have done months ago; I'm taking full control of Heidi.

"I may not be your father," I said, turning off her game and making her snap at me, "But you will listen to me, you brat!"

"Brat! Did you just call me a brat?!" Heidi roared, flinging her arm back and tossing the game controller at me, "You piece of shit!"

I caught the controller before it had the chance to hit me and then I stomped over to Heidi and grabbed her by her arm saying, "Now, you're going to go outside and enjoy this nice weather, and then you're going to come back inside and help me with the laundry!"

There must have been a fire in my eye because Heidi puffed up like a kitten but went outside. I went out with her as well, and told her that there was a small fruit garden in the back that we could tend to. She pouted but made her way over to the garden with me. I had her watering plants and removing the weeds with me and she seemed to enjoy it a lot. She even cracked a smile when I got stung by a bee. She has such a cute smile when it's not so damn evil looking.

Afterwards we came in and did the laundry together and then I made dinner and she washed the dishes. When I told Heidi that I was sleeping in the bed with her, she had pitched a fit, but one stern look from me had her quiet. I had been sleeping on the couch these last months and it was hell on my back, I was going to sleep in that nice, soft bed and Heidi wouldn't tell me otherwise.

Heidi and I fell asleep facing away from each other, but when I woke up, I was spooning her, a hand on one of her breast and the other hand in between her thighs. Damn it, didn't the woman wear panties to sleep?! My fingers were all over her pussy and damn it, it was such a nice fucking pussy too. I couldn't help but spread her open and run my fingers over that nice clit, feeling her sigh breathlessly in her sleep. I felt her hips move against me, digging into my morning erection. I trialed my fingers down to her dripping entrance and pressed them in. The results were instant; Heidi woke up, in an instant, looked down at the fingers in her, turned to me and growled lowly before raising her fist and punching me in the eye. I saw stars and then nothingness, okay, I kind of deserved it, for fingering her in her sleep.

When I woke up, I found that Heidi hadn't killed me in my sleep, nor had she tied me up. Nope, she was sitting on my thighs, looking down at my erection. The brat had stripped me of my boxers and now had a firm grip on my penis, what in the hell was she planning to do?!

Heidi looked up at me and said, "You got a black eye, Vladimir, and now, I'm giving you payback for fingering me in my sleep."

I watched as sexy amber eyes darkened with lust and she said, "You should have fingered me when I was awake, I love a good wake up fuck…"

"Uh…what?!" I yelped, watching Heidi lean down and take my erection in her mouth, "Holy shit!"

Heidi let out a moan and then began to bob her head up and down my cock, making me groan loudly in pleasure, fuck, I was going to cum in her mouth and then I would grab those hips and-

I let out a sound as Heidi stopped giving me head. She giggled softly and then said in a low voice, "That's what you get for fingering me, Vladimir, don't you ever touch me again!"

She got up from my thighs, pulled down her nightgown and sauntered out the bedroom and into the bathroom to take forever getting ready for the day. Oh no one leaves Diesel Vladimir hanging, no one.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

It's official; I wanted to fuck Heidi and she was one of the biggest tease I've ever met. The Brat would rub herself up against me while we were watching online TV and place her hands on my chest or in my lap. She would giggle softly in my ear and whisper in a breathless voice, "This is my favorite show, no?"

Needless to say, we were watching a lot of her favorite shows. At night, when we would fall sleep, we would have pillows separating us, but when we woke up, Heidi would be on top of me, her hands in my sleeping pants, gripping my morning erection. I was a not so helpless victim of Heidi's sexual advances. If I played possum long enough, she would rub it and give me one of the best handjobs I've ever had! But, the fucking teasing brat would stop right before I was about to explode! I was going crazy, everytime I saw her, my dick would get hard and my brain would turn to mush. Heidi could get away with murder if she asked me!

So, here I am, sitting on the couch, trying to watch some TV, trying to get Heidi out my fucking head. She had gone to take a shower and she usually took her sweet time, when she did. I bet she would be standing under that spray, water trailing down in between her breast and in between those thighs, to her pussy…oh my god, at the rate I was going, I would bust a nut just from thinking about that Bratty Tease!

"Oh Diesel, I think we're out of towels…." Heidi's voice cooed to me, making me turn to see Heidi dripping wet and naked, a smile on her lips, the fucking Brat…"Can you wash some for me?"

I don't know what happened next, it was all a blur. When I came to I was sitting on the couch, with Heidi in my lap, giving her a sound spanking and growling things like, "Never tease me again, you Brat!" or "This is what you get for starting things and not finishing them!"

I would have thought that she would scream and shout and cause a commotion but she just arched her back and moaned loudly, raising that fine ass of hers to accept the spankings. The little pain slut! What else had she been hiding from me?! I rained down blows for a while, before my got tired and numb. I pushed Heidi off my lap and said, "Alright, Brat, you started something and didn't finish it, now, suck my cock, like a good little brat, I'm going to cum in that mouth of yours!"

Heidi giggled and said, "Finally, I thought you would never ravish me! I've been teasing you for weeks, I thought you would attack me earlier!"

Do what now?! I looked down at Heidi who, pulled my pants down and grabbed my erection and began to lick at it like a lollipop, "What do you mean, woman?!"

"I meant, I've been trying to fuck you way before we came to the cottage," Heidi said to me, licking my cock, "That's why I made Daddy choose you to watch over me! I think I'm attracted to you, Vladimir."

I rolled my eyed and said, "Heidi, so you're telling me that you've been picking on me and making my life a living hell because you like me?!"

"Yes!" Heidi said with a giggle, licking at my cock, "That's how my courting rituals are! If you survive them, that is…"

"I'll teach you some new ones, then," I said as Heidi wrapped her lips around my cock, "Oh shit, you sure can suck a cock, Kitten…."

I leaned back in the couch, as Heidi bobbed her head up and down on my cock. If she stopped right now, I wouldn't be held accountable for my actions. It was so hot, watching Heidi take me all the way down her throat. Her amber eyes were closed and her hands were on were on my thighs. I began to pump in and out of her mouth, groaning loudly as her throat constricted around me. After weeks of being teased and being sexually molested in my sleep, I was going to cum! I let out a groan, feeling my balls constrict and then I was cumming, deep in her mouth and throat, rutting weekly against her mouth.

"Oh fuck," I sighed, watching Heidi swallow my cum, "God damn, woman, you're going to drive me crazy!"

Heidi licked her lips and said, "Mmm, Diesel's cum, yummy! I hope you get hard soon, I want your dick!"

I chuckled, and stood up, lifting Heidi up from her knees, "Come on, Kitten, let's take this to the bedroom."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

I laid Heidi on the bed and nestled myself in between her thighs. I wanted to taste Heidi, she had been teasing me with this pussy for weeks, rubbing it against me thighs, wearing skirts and flashing me her naughty pussy. God damn! I was going to feast on this pussy for hours. I spread her thighs and leaned in, inhaling her scent, before plunging my mouth on her pussy. I heard her cry out in bliss as my tongue lapped at her pussy. I found that hard clit and began to lap at it, making her shudder and moan around my head as I ate her out. I lapped at her hole, sucking in the juices she produced and then I stuck two fingers in her, making her squeal with bliss. I ran my free hand over her hips and stomach, before sliding my hand up to grab one of her breasts, squeezing her nipple tightly, making her whimper in pleasure. I began thrusting my fingers in and out of her, removing my mouth from that addictive pussy and watching her face as she came undone around my fingers. Heidi didn't have to worry about my dick being limp, I was hard enough to cut diamonds! She had her head tossed back and her hands clenched the bed sheets tightly as I brought her to the edge. She snapped opened her eyes and arched her back, crying out in ecstasy as she came around my fingers. As she was cumming, I grabbed my erection and pressed it inside of her, making her groan in bliss.

Oh yes, can you say, I gave her no mercy at all. It was the best way to spend an evening.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Oh, you are amazing," Heidi purred to me. kissing my neck, "I'm keeping you!"

"You are?" I asked Heidi, who nodded her head and clung tighter to me, "Oh, well, good, tell you what, let's go take a shower and make some dinner…I'm sure you're starving."

"You are much better than Wulf," Heidi purred as I got up from the bed, making me stop and look over at the woman, "Way much better than your cousin."

"What?"

"Oh, you're much better than Wulf, he's my ex, you know," Heidi said sitting up in the bed.

"Ex?" I asked, looking stunned, "Ex…lover?"

"No, ex-husband," Heidi said, sliding out the bed and stretching, "We were married for a while too, I'm surprised I haven't seen you at the family parties, well, I divorced him a year ago…well, I gave him the papers, he didn't sign him and he doesn't take no for an answer, he's so mean when he wants to be, I hope he doesn't smell us having sex, he can always smell when I have sex with other men, that would make him real angry, cuz he thinks I'm still his wife and all that…"

Heidi winked at me and then she was skipping out the bedroom of the cottage and over to the bathroom. I sat down on the bed and shook my head, great…I was banging my cousin's wife, wonderful!

Well, before he finds us, better go get Heidi for a few more rounds. Sex before dying is always fun!

END

* * *

Well, how was it, any who, leave a review, please .w.? If you have any requests, please send them my way, I might do them, anyways, toodles!


End file.
